Infernal Scratch
by Turo Insain
Summary: Vinyl Scratch , conoce a un pony al cual integra en la música, pero este al empezar a volverse famoso, se vuelve avaricioso y empieza a envidiar a su mentora Vinyl, por lo que hace un trato con un necro mago, para exiliar a Vinyl al infierno y de este modo quitarla de su camino. En el infierno Vinyl conocerá aliados que la ayudaran a sobrevivir y a la larga a escapar del infierno
1. el estudiante

_**Infernal Scratch**_

_**Capitulo 1: el estudiante**_

La vida de un Dj suele ser fácil, esto es algo que Vinyl Scratch puede decir pues ha vivido muy bien, haciendo lo que a ella le gusta, y aunque a su amiga Octavia no le agrade demasiado su música, siempre encuentran la manera de convivir.

Vinyl estaba de viaje con Neón su compañero, su plan era encontrarse con su agente, el cual supuestamente había conseguido a alguien para ayudarlos a montar los equipos antes de los eventos a los que asistirían, Neón no estaba muy contento con la idea, sin embargo a Vinyl no le importaba tener a alguien que los ayudara a montar, ya que significaba tiempo que ella podía utilizar para dormir antes de presentarse.

Vinyl y Neón llegaron con su agente, el cual les presento al pony que se iba a encargar de ayudarlos, a Vinyl le parecía alguien bastante normal era un pony terrestre de cuerpo, era de color gris, su melena y cola eran de color negro y su cutie mark era una bocina.

-Vinyl, Neón este es el pony del que les hable su nombre es Silver Disk, ya sé que puede parecer bastante vago a simple vista, pero es bastante bueno con el equipo, talvez algún día puedan enseñarle algo, incluso tiene una cutie mark musical.

-no lo se, estas seguro de esto?-contesto Neón con un claro tono de duda.

-vamos Neon uno más en nuestro equipo no lo va a cambiar todo.

-lo se Vinyl, pero no sé si será lo mismo.

-Neón, vamos no seas amargado, tres son mejor que dos.

-si supongo que tienes razón.

-bueno, Silvern.

-mi nombre es Silver.

-como sea, estás listo para iniciar?

- supongo.

- pues vamos- Vinyl salió de la sala, Neon y Silver salieron detrás de ella.

Neon, Vinyl y Silver partieron al primer club, desde este punto la semana paso rápido, Silver demostró ser de utilidad e incluso más que eso. Demostró ser de confianza, viendo esto Vinyl decidió enseñarle un poco de lo que sabía, por ello lo contacto y se reunieron enfrente del capitolio de Ponyville.

Vinyl llego temprano (cosa extraña porque ella no suele ser puntual), espero unos minutos hasta que llego Silver el cual parecía estar nervioso.

-hey novato, aquí estoy.

-Vinyl, me da gusto verte, recibí tu mensaje, para que me necesitas? en que puedo ayudarte?-Silver se sentía nervioso pues él sabía que Neon y Vinyl confiaban en él y no los quería decepcionar.

-novato te llame por que decidí enseñarte un poco de música será divertido.

-espera me vas a enseñar?.

- si, porque no, a mí me has mostrado que tienes potencial, así que déjame enseñarte.

Vinyl extendió su casco, esperando recibir un choque de cascos de parte de Silver, este por su parte, se quedó pensativo y confundido, el nunca creyó que Vinyl fuera a ofrecerle tal cosa; después de pensarlo un momento acepto el trato de Vinyl, respondió al choque de cascos y le dijo.

-gracias por darme esta oportunidad.

-no hay de que novato, empezaremos mañana en el estudio.

-ahí estaré.

-adiós novato.

-si, te veré mañana Vinyl- respondió Silver emocionado.

Ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares, Vinyl pensando en cómo enseñarle y por dónde empezar y Silver pensando en cómo sería si un día el fuera incluso mejor que Vinyl.

Al día siguiente, Silver por su emoción llego muy temprano al estudio, no había nadie ahí estaba vació, él fue el primero en llegar; mientras esperaba a Vinyl, que brillaba por su ausencia, dio un recorrido al estudio, contemplo los discos dorados y plateados que colgaban en la pared; asi paso un buen rato hasta que llego Vinyl, a la cual todavía se le notaba que acababa de despertar hace relativamente poco.

-Silver, que hay? como dormiste? Bien?.

Silver iba a contestar, pero Vinyl siguió hablando a la vez que caminaba hasta la única puerta que se encontraba cerrada.

-espero que hallas dormido bien, porque esos wubs no harán su magia solos.

Vinyl hablaba con su tono normal pero ligeramente más emocionado. Silver se acercó a Vinyl mientras esta abría la puerta.

-Vinyl que es exactamente lo que me vas a enseñar, porque yo ya sé cómo hacer remix y otro tipo de cosas de ese tipo.

-correcto, pero lo has hecho en una computadora no en uno de estos.

Vinyl abrió la puerta dejando al descubierto todo el equipo, todas las bocinas los discos en una esquina del cuarto todo era de calidad, Vinyl tenía razón Silver había hecho remix en programas de la computadora pero nunca en un equipo como ese.

-bueno empecemos.

- me vas a enseñar a manejar esto.

- si no lo fuera a hacer, para que te traería aquí? Ven, empecemos.

Todo el resto del día Vinyl le estuvo enseñando a manejar todo ese equipo y también le daba unos consejos, así fue pasando el tiempo hasta que un año más tarde Silver era casi tan bueno como Vinyl.

Silver ahora formaba parte del equipo de Vinyl y Neon…

Pero él no estaba listo para recibir toda esa fama, su ascenso fue muy rápido y él quería más, esto le produjo celos hacia Vinyl y Neon que eran notablemente más famosos que él, pero sus celos eran especialmente hacia Vinyl, que era la más famosa de los tres.


	2. la traicion

Capitulo 2 la traición

Vinyl y Silver fueron a presentarse en un club, Neon no los acompaña tenía asuntos más importantes que atender, Vinyl pensaba con total seguridad que les iba a ir bien, iban a entrar a animar el lugar y al final de todo se despedirían y se marcharían.

Vinyl tubo razón todo fue a la perfección, hasta que termino el evento en ese momento Vinyl tubo más elogios que Silver, a Silver no le agrado esto en lo absoluto, así que furioso se dirigió a la puerta del local y salió azotando la puerta detrás de él, Vinyl un poco confundida por la actitud de Silver decidió salir detrás de el para preguntarle que tenía.

-¿Novato porque te fuiste de esa manera te encuentras bien?

-¡NO, NO ME ENCUENTRO BIEN VINYL!

-Wow tranquilo Silver.

-¡COMO QUE ME TRANQUILICE, COMO ME VOY A TRANQUILISAR CUANDO SIEMPRE PASA LO MISMO!-Silver avanzó hacia Vinyl y esta retrocedió hasta toparse con la pared.

-¿Qué?, ¿a qué te refieres?

-¡A que tú y Neon siempre reciben todos los aplausos y elogios opacándome a mí!

-Silver, solo ten paciencia no puedes apresurar tu fama así.

-¡NO QUIERO SER PACIENTE QUIERO TENER LA FAMA QUE TU TIENES QUIERO QUE ME NOTEN!- Silver le da la espalda a Vinyl y se aleja corriendo.

- Silver espera.

Vinyl se recobró de la sorpresa y se encamino al hotel donde se hospedaban, mientras que en su mente pensaba que en dos días volvería a ver a Octavia y a la vez pensaba en el repentino enojo de Silver.

Silver al perderse de la vista de Vinyl dejo de correr y se quedó estático un momento mirando el cielo nocturno cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio acercarse a él, a un pony con una extraña capucha parecía tener una barba maltratada al igual que la capucha que parecía haber sido arañada por algún animal, cuando el extraño estaba lo suficientemente cerca Silver giro su cabeza en dirección al extraño y pregunto:

-¿Qué quieres?

-He venido a ofrecerte un trato, pues he visto que guardas un sentimiento negativo hacia un pony- la voz del extraño sonaba como si tuviera algo atorado en la garganta y a la ves sus palabras parecían susurros.

-No sé de qué habla usted viejo.

-O claro que lo sabes, tu envidias a Vinyl Scratch y desearías tener lo que ella tiene y más.

-¡¿Quién diablos es usted y como sabe eso?!

-Tus ojos me permiten ver tu alma y tus recuerdos, en cuanto a quien soy, solo soy un viejo mago que busca cumplir los deseos de alguien como tú, dicho esto te vuelvo a decir, te ofrezco un trato.

-¿Mmm que trato exactamente?

-Sigueme y veras.

El viejo pony comenzó a caminar y Silver lo siguió, cruzaron muchos callejones hasta llegar a una vieja puerta que el misterioso pony abrió.

-Es aquí, entra.

Silver entro y detrás de el entro el viejo cerrando la puerta, era el lugar más raro que había visto Silver había piedras con símbolos grabados en las paredes y una mesa de caoba que parecía tenía muchas pociones encima en una esquina había una pila de libros amontonados.

El viejo paso junto a Silver se sentó en el centro de ese extraño cuarto.

-Ahora déjame explicarte el trato-dijo el viejo con un tono malicioso- yo te concederé todo lo que deseas fama fortuna pero a cambio debes entregarme un sacrificio, este sacrificio podría ser no lo sé, alguien que te estorbe en tu sueño, alguien a quien odies.

-¿Qué pasara con la persona que sacrifique?

-Sera sentenciada a caer en cuerpo y alma al infierno.

-¿Al infierno?

-Si, al infierno, no al tártaro ni a limbo, al infierno.

Silver pensó por un momento, y se dio cuenta de que el trato le gustaba, que podía fallar, si enviaba a Vinyl al Infierno, tendría la ruta libre en su ascenso a la fama, ¿qué podía fallar?.

-¿Entonces aceptas el trato?

-¡Acepto!

-Entonces, dime ¿a quién deseas sacrificar?

-Puedes ver mis pensamientos no viejo,¿tu dime?, ¿Aquien quiero sacrificar?- contesto Silver con un tono malicioso

-O ya veo ¿a ella?.

- Si a ella, a Vinyl Scratch

-De acuerdo, ahora solo firma aquí, firma con tu sangre

El viejo le dio una aguja a Silver y este se pinchó dejando caer una gota de su sangre en el papel.

-El trato esta echo.

Vinyl ya había llegado al hotel, sus anteojos estaban encima de una mesa junto a la cama y ella se encontraba viendo la luna desde el balcón sin saber que sería la última vez que la vería, Vinyl entro al cuarto cerró la puerta del balcón y se acostó en la cama al cerrar los ojos callo en un profundo sueño.

Vinyl despertó y se sorprendió, al ver que no se encontraba más en el cuarto del hotel, ahora estaba en un lugar oscuro, mirara hacia donde mirara, solo había oscuridad, pero su confusión se convirtió en miedo cuando oyó una voz que la llamaba.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- pregunto la unicornio blanca con un miedo atroz.

-Tu verdugo, respondió la voz.

-¿Mi verdugo?, ¿a que te refieres?, ¿qué está pasando?

Un pony encapuchado surgió de las tinieblas. El mismo pony que se encontró Silver esa misma noche.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Nada, solo estoy aquí para cumplir mi deber.

-¿Qué deber es ese?

-¡Veras Vinyl!. Alguien te quiere fuera del camino y este alguien hiso un trato conmigo, para que yo me deshiciera de ti y te enviara lejos donde no puedas molestar a nadie.

-¿Adónde me enviaras?

El viejo mostro una sonrisa maliciosa y pronuncio con una frialdad increíble,

-al infierno.

Estas últimas palabras le helaron la sangre a Vinyl. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue Octavia que pasaría con ella no la volvería a ver y Neon, todos sus amigos pasaron por su cabeza seguidos por mil pensamientos, eso simplemente no podía estar pasando tenía que ser una pesadilla. Vinyl miro hacia todos lados buscando una salida pero solo veía oscuridad.

-Bueno Vinyl es hora de partir tu nuevo hogar te espera.

-No ¡NO, NO NO!

Vinyl comenzó a correr pero no parecía alejarse del viejo que solamente se reía maliciosamente, de repente el piso alrededor de ella empezó a abrirse dejando salir una luz anaranjada, Vinyl estaba atrapada ya no tenía hacia donde correr, el miedo la hizo caer al suelo donde se paralizo, las lágrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro al verse atrapada de esa manera, sin tener una sola forma de huir.

Unas cadenas empezaron a salir del suelo y empezaron a enroscarse en sus patas y su cuello, Vinyl seguía paralizada sin saber qué hacer, cuando vio que el viejo estaba frente a ella una vez más

-Adiós Vinyl Scratch espero que hallas disfrutado tu último día.

-Espera, al menos dime, ¿quién te pidió hacer esto?

-Tu amigo Silver.

Vinyl se quedó sin palabras y después de unos segundos de silencio dijo,

-Poo… ¿porque?

-Por qué, le estorbas.

Con estas últimas palabras, las cadenas que ahora sostenían a Vinyl, la empezaron a arrastrar, Vinyl trato de resistir como un último intento desesperado de no caer, pero era inútil, Vinyl Scratch fue arrastrada al abismo infernal.

La caída parecía eterna, ella miraba hacia arriba con miedo de mirar que había abajo, llego un punto en el que una columna de fuego se elevó y abrazo a Vinyl, capturándola. En este punto Vinyl perdió la conciencia.


	3. contempla el infierno

Capítulo 3 contempla el infierno

Vinyl recobro la conciencia y lo primero que vio fue atroz para ella, se encontraba encerrada en una especie de celda, echa de obsidiana, aún caliente, la unicornio blanca examino su prisión encontrando una ventana con dos barras que impedían salir por esta, por dicha ventana entraba una luz anaranjada, Vinyl se acercó para mirar pero lo que vio la dejo sin palabras, ¡de verdad se encontraba en el infierno!

Vinyl se acurruco temerosa en una esquina de la celda echa de obsidiana, ahí se quedó inmóvil mirando su alrededor esperando a que algo pasara, todo el lugar olía a quemado y el calor abrasador era imposible de ignorar.

Vinyl no sentía la necesidad de dormir, comer, o hidratarse, era como si ese lugar le hubiera quitado todo ese tipo de sensaciones, Vinyl seguía pensando en Octavia y Neon, pensaba en cuál sería su reacción al enterarse que ella había desaparecido también se percató de que sus lentes de sol que solía llevar a todos lados se habían quedado en el cuarto del hotel, aunque este no era el pensamiento más importante de todos le ayudaba a distraerse.

Pasaron horas y Vinyl seguía acurrucada en la misma esquina, pero ella escucho una voz más bien femenina la llamaba.

-Oye, tú la unicornio blanca de la esquina.

Vinyl levanto la cabeza confundida creyendo que estaba alucinando.

-Sí, tú, te estoy hablando a ti, ven acércate.

-¿Dónde estás?

-Ves la pequeña fisura en la pared de tu celda.

-Sí, respondió Vinyl todavía más confundida que antes.

-Acércate a la fisura, quiero ver bien con quien estoy hablando.

Vinyl dudo un poco, pero luego se acercó a la fisura y por ella logro ver a otra unicornio de color azul, de crin banca un poco maltratada su cutie marck era una especie de luna, pero Vinyl no podía asegurar esto último pues la mitad de la cutie marck estaba tapada por la suciedad.

-¿Quién eres tú? Pregunto Vinyl con un tono de vos débil.

-Claro, yo soy conocida en Equestria como ¡LA GRAN Y PODEROSA TRIXIE!, debes haber oído hablar de mí.

-No, la verdad es que no.

-Bueno como sea, Trixie sabe que no todos han oído de sus increíbles hazañas y hablando de otro tema. ¿Porque no me dices tu nombre?

-Soy Vinyl, Vinyl Srcatch.

-Tienes la misma expresión que tenía yo cuando me mandaron aquí, dime ¿De casualidad un viejo pony encapuchado fue el que te envió aquí?

-Vinyl se sentó cerca de la fisura y miro a Trixie un poco confundida-sí, de echo si, ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Porque él también me envió aquí.

La expresión en la cara de Trixie cambio y está bajo la mirada.

-Porque te envió aquí.

Trixie dirigió su mirada a Vinyl y después de unos momentos respondió.

-Fui engañada.

-¿Cómo?

-Ese viejo me encontró caminando por un callejón, cuando se acercó me dijo:-veo que tú eres una unicornio cuyo talento es la magia necesitó ayuda con un hechizo- me ofreció dinero a cambio de mi ayuda y como en ese momento me hacía bastante falta el dinero acepte.

-¿Y, qué paso?

-Paso que lo que el necesitaba no era ayuda, era un sujeto de pruebas, al lanzar su hechizo, yo quede atrapada en un plano entre la vida y la muerte, el apareció frente a mí y me explico que el hechizo consistía en enviar a otro pony en cuerpo y alma directo al infierno, también mencionó que entre más enviara más crecería su poder, el único problema es que el hechizo es cargado por el odio, para hacer el hechizo se necesita que una o más personas sientan un odio abierto hacia el que va a ser condenado y en mi caso no fue difícil conseguir a alguien que me odiara lo suficiente

-¿Entonces tú también eres inocente?

-No solo yo, todos en esta prisión son inocentes, si no lo fueran estarían siendo torturados como los que si son culpables, esta prisión conocida como el castillo del exilio, se creó para aquellos que fueron enviados aquí injustamente.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Leí libros sobre el tema, pero dime, ¿cómo fue que él viejo te envió aquí?

-Fui traicionada por un ex amigo, al cual yo le enseñe todo lo que debía saber sobre música, yo pulí su talento, pero él quería, anhelaba la fama a tal punto que decidió quitarme del camino.

-Con ayuda de su odio fue como el viejo logro convocar el hechizo para enviarte aquí, bueno cambiemos el tema ¿te parece?

-Claro,

-Oye ¿conociste a una unicornio llamada Twilight?

-Si te refieres a la princesa Twilight, si

-¡¿Espera dijiste princesa?!

-Sí, lo hice, le dieron el título hace relativamente poco, incluso tiene un castillo en Ponyville.

-¿un castillo en Ponyville?, la última vez que fui a Ponyville apenas era un simple pueblo

-Perdón por preguntar, pero ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

-Un año y medio talvez, no recuerdo con claridad pero te puedo asegurar que la gran y poderosa Trixie no estará cautiva para siempre en este sitio

Ambas unicornios no tardaron en volverse amigas, mas con el hecho de que no podían hablar con nadie más, ya era un milagro que hubiera una grieta entre sus celdas que las permitiera verse y comunicarse.

Esta amistad era buena para ambas pues volvía de su estancia hay menos pesada, aunque el sufrimiento y la desesperación no desaparecían por completo.

Los días pasaban e incluso las ponis habían logrado arrancar unas estalactitas del techo de sus celdas estas las usaban, para llevar calendarios y entretenerse usándolas como rombos.

Cada día que pasaba se conocían más la una a la otra y aunque siguieran encarceladas el simple hecho de tener con quien hablar ya era un consuelo para ambas un día, Vinyl se animó a pedirle un favor algo complicado a Trixie, Vinyl estaba preocupada de que Trixie fuera a rechazar su petición

-Trixie, te puedo pedir un favor.

-Claro, digo no es que pueda hacer demasiado por ti encerrada aquí pero adelante dime.

-Ensáñame a lanzar hechizos.

-Sabes que los unicornios cuyo talento no es la magia, como es tu caso, se les dificulta usarla, verdad.

-Lo sé pero tengo mucho tiempo libre y tú también.

Trixie se quedó pensando un rato, especialmente en como rayos haría ella para enseñarle a Vinyl, si no tenía ni libros de magia, ni tenía

Pergaminos, no tenía nada que pudiera servirle para enseñarle un arte tan complejo, en lo único que podía confiar era en su propio conocimiento.

Después de meditarlo, Trixie se levantó, se acercó a la grieta para poder ver a Vinyl y final mente respondió.

-La gran y poderosa Trixie ha pensado y meditado este asunto y hará lo que pueda para enseñarte lo que sabe.

-Gracias, muchas gracias Trixie- dijo Vinyl emocionada

-Pero no será nada fácil, pues Trixie solo se puede valer de su propio conocimiento, ya que no tiene sus libros y pergaminos con ella.

-No importa cuánto tarde, igual no iré a ningún lado en mucho tiempo

-Okey entonces esta echo.

-¿Oye puedo hacerte una pregunta antes de empezar? es que llevo mucho tiempo con la duda.

-¿cuál es tu pregunta?

-¿Por qué hablas en tercera persona?

-Costumbre supongo.


	4. Vinyl no existe mas

Capítulo 4: Vinyl no existe más

Ya habían pasado 2 años desde que Vinyl había sido enviada al infierno y en Equestria los que más sufrían su desaparición eran Octavia y Neón que eran los ponis más cercanos a ella, pero su búsqueda ya se había cancelado, pues ya muchos dudaban que Vinyl Scratch siguiera viva, pero Neón y Octavia no se rendían aun, todavía tenían la esperanza de poder encontrarla.

En cuanto a Silver su deseo se había cumplido, solo ese año su fama rebaso y duplico la que alguna vez tuvo Vinyl, Silver había ascendido hasta la cima, todo gracias a su sucia jugada que realizo sin haberle importado en lo mas mínimo la vida que acababa de arruinar, ni le importarían las que estaba por arruinar.

Neón había gastado millones tratando de encontrar a su amiga cuando la policía abandono la búsqueda, lo poco que no había gastado solo le alcanzaba para comer, pero lo peor estaba por pasar, pues Neón le debía a Silver una cantidad enorme de dinero y ese día Silver planeaba cobrárselo

El estudio de Vinyl y Neón se encontraba destrozado y en el centro del desastre, sentado contra la pared estaba Neón, el potro que poco a poco lo estaba perdiendo todo y en medio de sus pensamientos, que solo los dedicaba a su compañera perdida, entro Silver al estudio.

-hola Neon, cuanto tiempo, te ves deprimido, se puede saber qué te pasa?

-sabes muy bien que es lo que pasa Silver.

-cierto, te estás quedando sin dinero, buscando a una yegua que lo más probable es que este muerta, me entristece tu caso.

- eso es mentira, a ti no te importa nadie más que tú mismo

- cierto, y por eso mismo traje esto- Silver saco un documento de su chaqueta y se lo dio a Neón, el cual sostuvo el documento con magia ya que el hechizo de levitación era el más básico de todos y todos los unicornios lo conocían, Neón noto algo que lo puso nervioso en el documento y pregunto

-¿Qué es esto?

-hable con el agente y dijo que como ya no tenías el dinero para mantener este sitio y tampoco el dinero para pagarme decidió dejarme a mí la propiedad del estudio y con esto también queda pagada tu deuda

-¿porque lo haces Silver?

-Por qué este lugar me puede servir bastante

-eres un bastardo, nunca debí dejar que entraras en el equipo, Vinyl estaría decepcionada de ti

- me importa muy poco lo que una muerta piense de mí y ahora si no te importa hazme el favor de largarte de mi estudio

Neón se levantó y camino hacia la puerta pero antes de salir miro una vez más a Silver y le dijo con un tono grave

-¡esto no se quedara así Silver!

-a no? y que planeas hacer?, soy intocable Neón

Neón bajo su mirada y salió del estudio, ahora no había nada que pudiera hacer, Silver lo acababa de dejar en quiebra total y él lo único que pudo hacer fue marcharse del estudio que practicamente había sido su segundo hogar durante tanto tiempo.

El potro derrotado, camino hasta que llego al parque de Ponyville, una vez ahí, se sentó bajo un árbol, a lamentarse, estuvo casi tres horas en ese lugar, algunos ponis de los que pasaban por ese lugar lo reconocían pero, debido a la situación preferían no preguntar, pues era bien conocido entre sus fans y los de Vinyl, que él todavía la buscaba.

Una hora después una pony de pelaje Gris y crin negra se le acerco y se sentó a su lado, esta poni era la pareja de Vinyl, la música conocida como Octavia, la presencia de Octavia no hizo que Neón levantara la vista, pues lo que este sufría no se podía consolar, Octavia lo miraba con comprensión y tristeza pues ella sufría también la desaparición de Vinyl, Octavia finalmente hablo.

-Lyra te vio aquí y me fue a buscar, dime Neon ¿qué paso ahora? ¿obtuviste malas noticias sobre Vinyl?

-no, ya ni siquiera podré seguir buscando- Neón seguía sin levantar la vista y era comprensible.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado Neón?

-lo he perdido todo Octi, Silver llego hoy en la mañana al estudio con unos papeles que le transferían la propiedad del estudio a él, ya no me queda nada.

En ese momento Octavia pensaba en una manera de como poder ayudar a Neón, ya que era terrible ver a alguien que solía tenerlo todo, perderlo y caer en la miseria y él había arriesgado todo por Vinyl.

El silencio se mantuvo un momento hasta que Octavia se levantó y camino hasta estar justo enfrente de Neon

-te puedes quedar conmigo si así lo deseas. así no sufrirás solo

-yo, entrar a la casa en la que solía vivir Vinyl, gracias Octavia pero no lo soportaría

-entonces ¿déjame acompañarte a tu casa?

Neón levanto la cabeza y miro a Octavia, pero cuando iba a tratar de levantarse, una voz burlona les fue dirigida

-miren a quien tenemos aquí! a los únicos 2 ponis que aún creen que Vinyl Scratch sigue viva

Tanto Octavia como Neon dirigieron sus miradas hacia la procedencia de la voz, la cual provenía de Silver

-Silver no crees que ya hiciste suficiente por hoy?

-déjalo Neón, no vale la pena

-saludos a ti también Octavia

Octavia no contesto solo le dirigió una mirada en la que reflejo todo el odio que le tenía

-y cuéntenme, aun después de que Neón haya malgastado todo su dinero, seguirán buscando a una muerta

Esto que Silver acababa de decir fue lo que derramo el vaso, Neón no soporto más y sin pensarlo dos veces le dio un golpe en la cara a Silver para borrar su sonrisa burlona de esta, cuando silver reacciono pateo a Neón con sus patas traseras y este cayó al suelo, antes de que Silver pudiera golpearlo de nuevo una roca lo golpeo en la cara y lo dejo aturdido.

El golpe lo había dado Octavia, después de encestar el golpe, tiro la piedra y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, pero su mirada, no se apartaba del poni que estaba frente a ella

-que acaso no te importa lo que puedan sentir los demás, ¡YO AMABA A VINYL Y ELLA CONFIO EN TI, ES MAS SI NO FUERA POR ELLA, TU NO SERÍAS NADA!

Silver solo miro sorprendido a Octavia la cual ahora se dirigía hacia Neón.

-Neón te encuentras bien- dijo Octavia mirando a su herido amigo en el suelo

Neón miro a Octavia y verla llorar fue un duro golpe para él, Neón levanto su casco y le limpio las lágrimas a Octavia.

-por favor Octavia, no sufras más, te prometo que la encontraremos

-¡SI CLARO LA ENCONTRARAN, ACEPTENLO DE UNA VES, VINYL SCRATCH MURIO, ELLA NO EXISTE MAS!

Silver se fue furioso, derrotado por el golpe de una roca, nunca espero que Octavia fuera a pegarle con una roca tal vez si con su casco pero no con una roca.

Octavia y Neón se fueron del lugar poco tiempo después, cuando llegaron a casa de Neón, se despidieron y Octavia continuo el camino a su casa, la casa que alguna vez había compartido con Vinyl, al llegar espero un momento parada frente a la puerta, imaginándose que cuando entrara Vinyl estaría tirada en el sofá como siempre, pero ella sabía que no sería así, Octavia abrió la puerta y al entrar, la ilusión se rompió, seguía estando sola.


	5. el escape

Capitulo 5 el escape

Vinyl ya había estado tres años en el infierno, apenas recordaba cómo era el cielo, los pastizales, la libertad, pero esos tres años los había aprovechado Trixie había encontrado la manera de enseñarle magia y Vinyl ya podía dominar hechizos de defensa y ataque básicos, pero ella quería seguir aprendiendo lo que pudiera.

Vinyl se encontraba acostada en el piso de su celda mirando las estalactitas que colgaban de su techo, Trixie le había dicho que para mejorar su concentración, mirara un punto fijo y se concentrara en el, hasta el punto en que no percibiera lo que la rodeaba, solamente ese objeto y Vinyl había escogido una de las estalactitas como su punto de concentración, su concentración solo pudo ser destruida por la voz de Trixie

-Vinyl, tengo una idea ven

Vinyl se levantó y se acercó a la grieta que les permitía comunicarse

-que pasa Trixie

-amiga mía, Trixie cree finalmente haber encontrado la manera de escapar de estas celdas.

-otra de tus ideas de escape.

A Trixie a menudo se le ocurrían ideas para intentar escapar del castillo del exilio, pero si bien no eran imposibles de realizar, para ellas dos si muy difíciles, pero esta vez los ojos de Trixie reflejaban una seguridad que no había visto Vinyl hasta ahora.

-dime ¿cuál es tu plan?

-veras, Trixie ha pensado que las puertas de estas celdas son demasiado resistentes para ser derivadas por la fuerza y por la magia.

Vinyl miro a Trixie confundida.

-no comprendo, a que quieres llegar?

-a lo que Trixie quiere llegar es que no podemos romper las puertas, sin ayuda de otro unicornio.

-espera, lo que sugieres es que combinemos el poder de nuestra magia para derribar una de las puertas.

-exacto.

-entiendo, solo hay un problema, estamos en distintas celdas recuerdas.

-si, pero hay una grieta, la cual no está protegida por ningún campo mágico que la haga más resistente, a diferencia del resto de la pared.

En ese momento quedo claro lo que Trixie planeaba, todo tenía que ver con los estudios que le había hecho, Trixie a su celda durante los anteriores tres años, Trixie en estos estudios había descubierto que las celdas estaban protegidas por un campo mágico que hacia las paredes de esta más resistentes, lo que provoca que el punto más débil de la celda fuera la puerta pero esta solo podría ser derribada por una cantidad de magia enorme, pero Trixie también descubrió una debilidad en el campo mágico de las paredes y era que si esta se rompía o se separaba de algún modo el campo se debilitaría o incluso desaparecería en la zona donde sufrió el daño.

Esto significaba que si Vinyl y Trixie usaban su magia para intentar separar fragmentos de la grieta, no tendrían ningún problema y tarde o temprano podrían pasar por la grieta y una ves estén ambas en una celda podrán usar el poder combinado de su magia para derribar la puerta.

-lo entiendo, lo que quieres es que destruyamos esta pared para poder pasar de una celda a la otra y así poder usar nuestra magia para derribar una de las puertas

-bravo, adivinaste las intenciones de Trixie

-entonces, que esperamos

Ambas empezaron a arrancar pedazos de roca con su magia, para lograr separar la piedra, usaban hechizos de ataque y para terminar de separar pedazos de piedra de la pared, usaban como cuñas las estalactitas que podían separar con facilidad del techo debido a que muchas de estas están agrietadas y por ende tampoco tiene influencia el campo mágico sobre estas.

Para la semana ya habían hecho un buen avance, pero no era suficiente, aun así ambas podían ver acercarse la libertad tal vez no del infierno pero si de esas celdas de obsidiana, para la segunda semana de trabajo ya podían pasar por la grieta, la mitad del plan de Trixie estaba echo solo quedaba derribar la puerta.

-Trixie, ya casi esta solo queda la puerta

-lo sé, que te dije Trixie no sería contenida en esta celda por siempre.

-todavía, no cantes victoria primero hay que derribar la puerta,

-correcto, mira este es el plan cuando cuente Tres ambas lanzaremos el hechizo de ataque más poderoso que conozcamos contra la puerta.

-Trixie, solo conozco los de ataque básicos recuerdas no me has podido enseñar más.

-Trixie lo sabe pero cree que será suficiente con eso.

-está bien.

-¿lista?

-lista

-pues comencemos

Trixie empezó a contar y cuando llego a tres ambas dispararon el proyectil elemental contra la puerta, esta no cedió pero si se notaba el daño que le habían causado, así que no se rindieron, el segundo disparo tampoco la hiso ceder así que probaron otra y otra vez hasta que en el quinto intento la puerta se pandeo, esa era una clara señal de que el próximo impacto la derribaría.

-vamos compañera, solo uno mas

-¡Trixie, espera!

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Qué haremos cuando la puerta caiga?

- probablemente el ruido atraiga algún tipo de engendro así que cuando la puerta caiga corre

Vinyl tenía dudas, pero si Trixie tenía razón era preferible correr que esperar y ver qué pasaba, sin más retrasos Vinyl se preparó para recibir la señal de Trixie, la cual había comenzado a contar y cuando alcanzó el tres ambas dispararon una última vez y la puerta por fin cedió.

Tal como dijo Trixie, el sonido había atraído a una especie de engendros de fuego, que ahora las estaban persiguiendo.

Trixie y Vinyl corrían por un largo corredor buscando cualquier, cosa que pudieran usar para eludir a los engendros y finalmente escapar, siguieron corriendo hasta toparse con un cuarto grande en el que había tres ventanas y dos puertas una a la izquierda y otra a la derecha.

-¡Trixie y ahora que hacemos!-pregunto Vinyl con un claro tono de alarma

Trixie analizo el cuarto y primero corrió hacia la puerta de la izquierda, había engendros bloqueando el paso por esa puerta, corrió hacia la derecha pero también la bloqueaban, Trixie pensó y como ultima idea se dirigió a una de las ventanas, se dio cuenta de que el piso rojizo del infierno no estaba lejos, no era una caída peligrosa, siempre y cuando callera correctamente.

-¡Vinyl, hay que saltar!

-¡QUE TE VOLVISTE LOCA!

-confía en mí, no es una caída muy larga, solo hay que saber caer.

Vinyl sé acercó a la ventana y miro a Trixie

-Vinyl confías en mí

Vinyl lo medito un momento y contesto con firmeza

-si

Dicho esto Trixie salto, al tocar el suelo Trixie se tambaleo un poco pero había logrado una caída segura, una vez se repuso miro arriba y vio a Vinyl al borde de la ventana

-¡VAMOS VINYL HAY QUE IRNOS!

-YA VOY

Vinyl se preparó para saltar pero justo antes de impulsarse un engendro la envistió y la tiro al suelo desde abajo Trixie perdido de vista a Vinyl y esto le preocupo así que grito

-¡VINYL QUE ESTA PASANDO!

Entonces un engendro se paro en el borde de la ventana y miro a Trixie, pero antes de abalanzarse encima de esta, recibió un disparo mágico y cayo, Trixie había actuado antes que el engendro pero al ver que en las tres ventanas aparecieron engendros no le quedo más opción que huir, pero ella planeaba volver para buscar a Vinyl ¿el problema era cómo?

Cuando Trixie logró escapar, volteo a ver el castillo del exilio, no podía dejar de pensar que Vinyl la había ayudado a escapar y ella se había visto forzada a huir, no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

-Vinyl, ¡VINYL!


	6. soledad

Capitulo 6 soledad

Vinyl recobro la conciencia, pero la frustración fue enorme cuando noto que se encontraba en una celda una vez más, la diferencia es que esta vez no había ventanas, en esa celda solo existían las tinieblas, Vinyl intento levantarse pero al hacer esto, noto un dolor punzante en sus piernas, en su lomo e incluso un ligero dolor de cabeza.

Cuando finalmente logro sentarse, echo un vistazo a su cuerpo, noto que su pelaje blanco estaba maltratado y cubierto de suciedad, su melena y su cola no estaban mejor, incluso logro notar moretones y cortadas, en su cuerpo, esto la hizo pensar, que cuando la atraparon no se limitaron a encerrarla de nuevo, pero por alguna razón no recordaba la golpiza, talvez un golpe en la cabeza la había hecho olvidar esta.

La unicornio blanca, se acostó de nuevo pues las heridas le dolían menos en esa posición, su celda era mucho menos acogedora, por el hecho de que era más pequeña, no tenía ventana y lo más importante de todo ahora estaba sola, Vinyl no lo soporto más y soltó un grito lleno de furia, toda su frustración la desahogo tratando de derribar la puerta de su celda con su magia, pero está todavía no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para siquiera causarle daño a la puerta, cuando Vinyl acabo con sus reservas mágicas callo rendida y agotada.

-no te preocupes Vinyl, Trixie vendrá por ti, porque ella es tu amiga y no te abandonaría, ¿verdad?

Vinyl no estaba segura de esto pues su amistad ya había sido traicionada una vez y de una manera tan atroz, que le era difícil saber si Trixie de verdad iba a regresar por ella.

Pasaron los días, las semanas, los meses, paso todo un año y Vinyl seguía estando ahí y aunque sus heridas habían sanado, su corazón y su alma no lo harían jamás, era como si ese sitio, fuera destruyéndola lentamente, pero esto no le quitaba las esperanzas de que Trixie volvería por ella, pero, y si Trixie no sabía dónde se encontraba? Eso explicaría un poco porque no ha venido a buscarla, otra razón podría ser que también la hubieran capturado a ella, la única opción que Vinyl no quería aceptar era que Trixie la hubiera abandonado.

Para pasar el tiempo Vinyl siguió mejorando su concentración y siguió practicando con su magia, también dedicaba momentos para pensar en lo que perdió, primero su fama, después Octavia y Neón, seguido de eso, su libertad, luego Trixie y ahora se estaba perdiendo así misma y todo era su culpa, Silver le había hecho eso, como puede ser alguien tan descarado y desagradecido, ella le había enseñado, si no fuera por ella, él no sería ni la sombra de lo que es.

-!maldito seas Silver, YO LO TENÍA TODO, DINERO, FAMA, AMIGOS POR TODOS LADOS, TENIA A ALGUIEN QUE ME AMABA Y ESE BASTARDO ME LO ROBO TODO, SI YO NUNCA LO HUBIERA AYUDADO, QUE SERIA DE ÉL, YO LE DI LO QUE TIENE Y ASÍ ES COMO ME AGRADECE.

Vinyl ya no, podía contener más esa ira, por mucho tiempo la había contenido y había evitado sentir rencor, pero ahora que estaba sola, el mundo que la rodeaba, había cambiado y ya no lo guardaba más.

En esa prisión, Vinyl no solo tenía ataques de cólera, en ocasiones solo pensaba en sus amigos y todo lo que ella daría por volver a verlos, en especial a Octavia.

-Octavia! Neón!, no saben cuánto los extraño

Una día más, una línea más en la pared, estos calendarios eran lo que ocupaban la mayor parte de la pared, entre otras cosas como escrituras que ella había hecho, de las preguntas que se hacía a sí misma o simples pensamientos, estos escritos eran: _**si fui enviada aquí en cuerpo y alma ¿que pasara si muero estando aquí?, Octavia pronto estaré a tu lado, Silver Disck va a pagar lo que he sufrido va a cosechar el odio que sembró en mí, Djpon3 así me llamaban todos mis fans, pero ahora nadie me dice así, Trixie vendrá, solo espera, no olvides quien eras**_, estas 2 ultimas se empezaban a desvanecer pues eran de las primeras que había escrito.

Al siguiente día Vinyl estaba a punto de poner otra marca en la pared, pero antes de que lo hiciera escucho una explosión, se acercó a la puerta y empezó a oír unos cascos acercarse rápido, por el ritmo que provocaban parecían ser dos ponis, un momento después alcanzo a oír la voz de Trixie Gritando su nombre, Trixie si había vuelto por ella, así que ella también grito en respuesta a Trixie.

-¡TRIXIE POR AQUÍ, ESTOY AQUÍ! ¡TRIXIE!

Ese suceso le había devuelto la esperanza a Vinyl por una vez en mucho tiempo, podía ver acercarse la libertad, finalmente se libraría de esa celda, La voz de Trixie se escuchaba cada vez más cerca

-¡VINYL! ¡VINYL!

-¡TRIXIE ESTOY AQUÍ!

Vinyl escucho como rápidamente se acercó Trixie a la celda

-¡Vinyl estas ahí!

-¡Trixie de verdad eres tú!

-¡quien más sino!

Estas palabras le dieron todavía más esperanza a Vinyl, la cual no podía esperar ni un minuto más.

-¡escucha Vinyl vamos a derribar la puerta, aléjate un poco!

Vinyl retrocedió rápidamente y un momento después la puerta voló en pedazos y por esta entraron Trixie y un extraño pony viejo de pelaje gris y melena blanca, también tenía una larga barba, Trixie se abalanzo sobre Vinyl y la abraso.

-Trixie creí que no vendrías, perdóname por haber desconfiado de ti

-no, tu perdóname por haber tardado tanto

-Trixie ¿quién es él?

-es una larga historia, primero debemos escapar

-Trixie tiene razón, ahora las dos síganme

Vinyl no sabía quién era este pero al ver que Trixie lo seguía ella también lo hiso.


	7. el dilema de Trixie

Capitulo 7 el dilema de Trixie

Tenía un año ya desde que Trixie había logrado escapar, durante ese tiempo se había estado escondiendo en cualquier cueva que hubiera en los alrededores del Castillo del Exilio, cuando Trixie creyó prudente volver a acercarse se detuvo a medio camino y pensó, pues la Unicornio azul sentía el deseo de huir y dejar a su suerte a Vinyl, pero después de todo lo que Vinyl y ella sufrieron juntas, como podría hacerle eso.

-podría irme simplemente… ¡NO! Trixie ha cambiado, talvez antes lo habría hecho pero hoy no, volveré por ella... pero ¿Cómo?

Trixie se dirigió hacia el Castillo del Exilio y se ubicó a distancia prudente de este, para así poder analizar con más detalle a que se enfrentaba.

-okey, veamos que tenemos aquí

El castillo estaba, mejor custodiado de lo que Trixie esperaba, pues este contaba con seis torres, cuatro de estas ubicadas en las esquinas y las dos restantes se ubicaban, una en el frente del castillo y otra en la retaguardia del castillo, estas torres estaban repletas de balistas y engendros, la puerta del castillo estaba custodiada por nueve engendros, la mejor manera de entrar era las ventanas, pero Trixie desconocía si iba a haber patrullas recorriendo los pasillos del castillo.

Mientras más analizaba el imponente castillo de obsidiana, más rápido se le acababan las opciones, pues había zonas por las que talvez, tres ponis podrían entrar abatiendo a los engendros pero, ella estaba sola.

-vamos, Trixie piensa, debe de haber una manera de entrar sin ser vista

Trixie cambio de posición para tener vista hacia la parte trasera del castillo, la cual era más aterradora que el frente, pues en esta había una especie de pilares de los que colgaban jaulas en las que tenían presos a los pegasos, eran más de doscientas jaulas y cada una contenía a un pegaso, era una escena impactante no cabía duda de que el el Castillo del Exilio era una estructura titánica e imponente, capas de atemorizar al ejército más valeros, el palacio de Celestia no era nada comparado con el Castillo del Exilio, cuyo tamaño era tres veces mayor al de Celestia pero con un fin mucho más oscuro.

-okey, Trixie es obvio que tienes un problema aquí

En ese momento Trixie alcanzo a ver un viejo pony dirigiéndose hacia el castillo, esto la confundió un poco, pero después de un momento se le vino una idea a la mente.

Trixie siguió desde una distancia prudente al viejo poni, pues Trixie estaba casi segura de que este lo guiaría a una entrada, cuando estaban a punto de llegar al castillo, el viejo poni se adentró en una especie de cueva, Trixie espero un poco y entro tras él, pero al entrar una onda mágica la derribo, el viejo la había emboscado

-¡¿quién eres?! ¡¿Por qué me sigues?!

El viejo tenía su cuerno preparado para lanzar un ataque por si Trixie intentaba algo

-¡espera tranquilo, no quiero hacerte daño!

-¡¿entonces porque me sigues?!

-¡note que te dirigías al castillo así que te seguí para ver si lograba entrar al castillo!

-¡¿y tú porque quieres entrar al castillo?!

-¡mi amiga sigue estando presa y yo iba air a rescatarla!

-y enserió crees que sería tan fácil entrar y ¿si quiera sabes en que parte del castillo esta tu amiga?

-pues no

-y cual era tu plan entrar al castillo y empezar a gritar el nombre de tu amiga hasta obtener respuesta

Trixie se sonrojo porque en realidad lo que había dicho el viejo era bastante cercano a lo que planeaba hacer

-bueno entonces considérate afortunada de que te acabo de salvar el pellejo y si de verdad quieres rescatar a tu amiga ven conmigo te mostrare algo.

Trixie se reincorporo y siguió al viejo poni el cual se adentró más en la cueva, Trixie lo siguió preguntándose hacia donde se dirigían, y que era lo que quería mostrarle.

La cueva parecía hacerse más oscura a cada instante y Trixie ya empezaba a ponerse nerviosa hasta que el viejo poni la detuvo y le mostro una puerta de piedra que tenía unos símbolos grabados.

-hemos llegado

-¿dónde estamos?

-en mi escondite

El viejo poni lanzo un hechizo que hiso que la puerta se abriera.

-entra

Trixie dudo un poco pero finalmente entro, seguida por el viejo poni que volvió a cerrar la puerta tras él, Trixie se sorprendió cuando noto que el refugio contenía pergaminos libros e incluso mapas de los alrededores, Trixie miro al viejo y pregunto.

-¿tu hiciste esto?

-casi todo, si

-¿de dónde sacaste el papel?

-lo robe del Castillo del Exilio, al igual que los mapas.

Trixie abrió uno de los pergaminos y al leerlo, se quedó tan sorprendida de todo el conocimiento que este contenía que miro una vez más al viejo y le pregunto.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-hace mucho tiempo fui el mago más poderoso en Equestria mi nombre es Starswirl el Barbado

-¡imposible, si tú eres Starswil, eso significa que has estado aquí más de un milenio!

-y así es, creo que han sido 1675 años para ser exactos.

-¿cómo sobreviviste tantos años?

-en el infierno el tiempo es estático uno nunca muere a menos que te maten.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-porque perdí un duelo de magia contra mi aprendiz

-¿tú el unicornio más poderoso que ha existido perdiste un duelo de magia?

-sí, pero el duelo no fue justo, el me enveneno, deja que te lo explique.

Trixie se sentó para escuchar como fue el último día en Equestria para un mago tan poderoso como Starswil el Barbado, el viejo unicornio empezó a contar la historia.

-se había organizado un duelo para el anochecer, en este duelo se decidiría quien era más poderoso el o yo, pero sus verdaderas intenciones era obtener un hechizo en el que yo estaba trabajando, este hechizo si se efectuaba bien le daría vida eterna al que lo llevara a cabo, así que decidió usar otro hechizo que yo había creado en mi contra, pero para poder usarlo era necesario debilitarme así que en la cena antes del duelo enveneno mi vaso con un veneno especial que debilita la magia de los unicornios casi por completo por lo que yo estaba indefenso cuando el realizo el hechizo de destierro que yo había creado, el hechizo de destierro ya lo conoces pues a ti también te enviaron aquí con ese hechizo

-espera entonces tu creaste el hechizó que destierra a los ponis al infierno

-si

Trixie se quedó pensando por un momento, porque si él era Starswirl, con su ayuda seguro lograría rescatar a Vinyl.

-Starwirl, por favor, ayúdame a rescatar a mi amiga,

El viejo unicornio miro a Trixie con una mirada que expresaba lastima

-lo hare pero primero, límpiate pareces mendiga.

Trixie obedeció a Starswirl y de paso se puso una capa negra que encontró tirada en un rincón

-estoy lista, empezamos.

-claro, cuando aprendas este hechizó.

Starswil le dio un pergamino a Trixie

-hechizo de rastreo

-si, cada poni genera un campo mágico individual, con ese hechizó podrás encontrar a tu amiga con más facilidad.

Trixie se dispuso a aprenderlo y a las dos semanas ya lo dominaba a la perfección, Trixie se acercó a Starswil, l la miro y Trixie hiso un ademan afirmativo con la cabeza.

Entonces ambos se dirigieron hacia el Castillo del Exilio, Trixie seguía los movimientos de Starswil pues este había entrado antes al castillo, Starswirl se aproximó a la zona este del castillo, se acercó a la pared de este y con su magia hiso levitar una roca que tapaba un túnel este conducía al interior del castillo, una vez dentro era el turno de Trixie para dirigir el camino.

-activa el hechizó Trixie y si nos descubren, no te preocupes yo te cubriré

Trixie asintió con la cabeza y conjuro el hechizó

-es por aquí

Trixie empezó a correr por un largo corredor, hasta que llego a unas escaleras que bajaban en espiral, Starswirl la seguía haciéndose cargo de los engendros que los detectaban, Trixie bajo por las escaleras y al sentir la presencia de Vinyl más fuerte, Grito llamando a su amiga.

La adrenalina de Trixie aumento, cuando recibió respuesta a lo lejos, entonces comenzó a correr por otro pasillo hasta llegar a una celda que tenía que ser la de Vinyl a como dé lugar, al fin la volvería a ver


	8. escape del Castillo del Exilio

Capitulo 8 escape del Castillo del Exilio

Vinyl, Trixie y Starswirl, se encontraban corriendo por los extensos pasillos del castillo, ahora iban tras ellos una cantidad descomunal de engendros, que les habían bloqueado el camino hacia el túnel por el que entraron, Trixie y Starswirl, no les quedaba más que buscar otra ruta de escape.

Starswirl las guiaba, pues él conocía el castillo, había estado ahí varias veces, pero los engendros los perseguían y los bloqueaban cuando trataban de entrar a otro pasillo, finalmente el viejo poni localizó una puerta abierta y entro en ella.

-Trixie, tú y tu amiga entren

Trixie y Vinyl obedecieron, ya todos dentro Starswirl cerró la puerta y la bloqueo con lo primero que encontró, el cuarto en el que se encontraban, estaba lleno de diversos instrumentos de tortura, no tenía ventanas y contaba con dos puertas. La que acababa de cerrar Starswirl y una que se ubicaba en la parte derecha del cuarto.

Los tres unicornios se tranquilizaron un poco, Vinyl se acercó a Starwirl y pregunto:

-¿estamos a salvó?

-de momento si, pero no será por mucho

Starswirl vio a Trixie junto a la segunda puerta y le pregunto

-¿Trixie esa puerta a dónde conduce?

Trixie abrió esta puerta para echar un vistazo, la puerta daba a unas escaleras que bajaban en línea recta.

-son unas escaleras, parece despejado

-bien vamos por ahí.

Los tres unicornios salieron del cuarto, Starswirl cerró la puerta una vez tras ellos, las escaleras parecían eternas, no se alcanzaba a ver dónde acababan por lo oscuro que se veía más adelante.

-dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto Starswirl a Vinyl

- mi nombre es Vinyl Scratch señor

-un placer conocerte, tu amiga Trixie estuvo un largo tiempo tratando de averiguar cómo rescatarte.

-así fue y sin su ayuda Vinyl, nunca hubiera logrado entrar.

-hablando de esto ¿Cuál es su nombre señor?

-soy Starswirl el Barbado, Vinyl

-espera tu eres Starswirl, tu eres el mago del que hablaban en los libros de historia de Equestria.

-¿entonces ya sabes quién soy?

-no, la verdad es que solo recuerdo tu nombre

Los tres unicornios llegaron al final de las escaleras y se encontraron con tres pasillos, uno a su izquierda, otro a la derecha y uno frente a ellos, el lugar estaba decorado con huesos, especialmente cráneos.

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto Trixie

-en las catatumbas del castillo, ahora más que nunca deben evitar hacer ruido, pues en este sitio habitan criaturas peores que los engendros, ahora síganme.

Tomaron el camino de la izquierda, pues Starswirl decía que ese era la ruta más segura, pero esa sensación que el transmitía de seguridad se desvanecía de Trixie y Vinyl, pues Starswirl ya estaba acostumbrado a vagar por esos escalofriantes pasillos y por eso no le atemorizaban, pero a cualquier otro le causarían escalofríos, más porque algunos de estos cráneos todavía tenían sangre, y el hecho de que se podían oían ecos que parecían lamentos, no ayudaba a que uno pudiera mantenerse calmado en ese sitio.

-este sitio es muy tétrico.

-que parte del infierno no lo es

Las dos unicornios se miraron al oír la respuesta de Starswirl, porque era verdad, dentro del castillo reinaban las tinieblas pero afuera reinaba el fuego y el caos, esto las llevo a preguntarse cómo es que él había sobrevivido tantos años.

Finalmente llegaron al final de las catatumbas, el cual era otras escaleras, pero al contrario de las otras estas se dirigían hacia arriba en espiral, Starswirl comenzó a subir y seguido por Vinyl y Trixie, las escaleras eran más largas y había varias puertas a lo largo de estas, esto hizo que Trixie supusiera que estaban en una Torre y tenía razón se encontraban en la torre norte, la cual era la más alta de todas.

Cuando llegaron a la cima fueron recibidos por varios engendros, sin embargo Starswirl les hiso frente sin ningún problema dejando a Vinyl y a Trixie boquiabiertas, él se las arreglo solo, ellas no tuvieron que hacer nada.

-¿están bien?- les pregunto Starswirl a Vinyl y Trixie pero estas seguían tan sorprendidas que los único que pudieron hacer fue mover la cabeza en un ademan afirmativo.

-en ese caso debemos de pensar cómo salir de aquí, alguna idea?.

Vinyl vio por el rabillo del ojo una pila de estandartes que le dieron una idea, se dirigió a estos y empezó a romperlos de tal manera que quedaran hechos tiras, Trixie al notar lo que estaba haciendo Vinyl se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-rompo los estandartes para poder atarlos y así poder bajar por ellos.

-esa es una buena idea, déjame ayudar.

Los tres empezaron a hacer tiras los estandartes y cuando creyeron tener suficientes empezaron a atarlas entre sí para formar una soga por la que pudieran bajar, cuando esta estaba lista, amarraron la esquina de esta a la perrilla de la puerta ya que esta era muy difícil que se zafara, pues estaba hecha de hierro.

-la cuerda ya está atada.-dijo Starswirl.

-arrójala Vinyl.

Vinyl la arrojo y pregunto.

-quien va primero?

-primero Trixie, luego tú y yo al final.

-¿porque yo primero?

-porque tú te puedes defender mejor que Vinyl, ya que tu magia es más poderosa.

-está bien, iré yo primero

-vamos Trixie, estamos cerca.

-lose Vinyl, pero la última vez que salí primero, me quede sola.

-esta vez será distinto.

-eso espero.

Trixie comenzó a descender mientras Vinyl y Starswirl vigilaban en la cima, cuando llego al final de la cuerda, dio un pequeño salto y callo en el piso justo enfrente de la puerta del castillo,

-es tu turno Vinyl, las veré abajo.

-de acuerdo

Vinyl comenzó a descender y en el momento que miro hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de la enorme distancia que tenía que descender, hubiera deseado ser un pegaso, cuando Vinyl estaba a punto de llegar al final de la cuerda esta hizo un brusco movimiento y Vinyl cayó al piso, de suerte que lo que le faltaba por bajar no era mucho

-Vinyl te encuentras bien

-eso creo pero ¿qué fue lo que paso allá arriba?

Vinyl y Trixie miraron hacia la punta de la torre y por cómo se iluminaba llegaron a la conclusión de que los engendros estaban atacando a Starswirl y así era, pero Starswirl tan pronto como logro quitárselos de encima comenzó a bajar lo más rápido que pudo, cuando llego abajo les dijo.

-corran lo más rápido que puedan, Trixie guía a Vinyl a la cueva

-¿y tú que harás?

-les daré tiempo, pero por mí no te preocupes, las alcanzare.

-ven Vinyl

-te sigo.

Vinyl y Trixie corrieron hasta llegar a la cueva donde se encontraba la guarida de Starswirl, una vez dentro Trixie se encargó de abrir y cerrar la puerta.

-¿y ahora que hacemos?

-esperar a que Starswirl llegue, no te preocupes, este lugar es seguro.

-espero que vuelva, porque tengo muchas preguntas que hacer y también tengo que agradecerle.

- el volverá Vinyl, solo espera


	9. respuestas

Capítulo 9 respuestas

Trixie y Vinyl llevaban esterando una hora en la cueva, pero el tiempo pasaba bastante rápido para Vinyl que estaba entretenida examinando el lugar y todo lo que este contenía.

-Trixie mientras regresa Starswirl talvez tú puedas contestar algunas de mis preguntas

-claro, porque no.

-primero, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas con él?

-dos, o tres semanas talvez, no lo sé, no puedo calcular bien el tiempo cuando en el infierno no existe tal cosa, como el día y la noche, lo que si te puedo decir es que no ha sido mucho

-y ¿porque no trataste de venir antes?

-después de haber escapado, temía volver, por eso tarde tanto, pero cuando finalmente decidí volver, fui detenida por Starswirl, el cual evito que hiciera una estupidez enorme.

-¿Qué estuviste haciendo el tiempo que estuviste con él?

-él me enseño un hechizo de rastreo para ser exactos, con este hechizo pude rastrearte

-y Starswirl ¿sabes quién es?

-si, es un mago que hace miles de años fue considerado como el más poderoso de Equestria, sin contar a Celestia y a Luna

-¿porque está aquí?

-porque le hicieron una mala jugada, ven vamos a sentarnos te contare la historia.

-y de paso también me explicas que fue lo que hiso para ser tan reconocido.

Vinyl y Trixie se sentaron en el centro de la cueva, Trixie comenzó a contarle a Vinyl todo lo que ella sabía de Starswirl, Vinyl escuchaba atenta mientras su amiga le contaba todas las hazañas del viejo.

Así paso otra hora y Trixie acabo de contar la historia, Vinyl aún tenía dudas pero menos que en el inicio.

-Entonces ¿Starswirl fue también el que creo el hechizo que nos envió aquí?

-así es

-¿pero porque?

-no lo sé, no le pregunte y nunca había oído hablar de ese hechizo hasta que me lo lanzaron a mí.

-supongo que habrá que esperar a Starswirl para que nos lo diga el mismo.

-estoy de acuerdo

Vinyl y Tirxie esperaron a que Starswirl volviera, ya que ambas tenían preguntas que hacerle, Vinyl caminaba de un lado a otro mientras Trixie analizaba los pergaminos de Starswirl, los cuales solo contenían hechizos, pero el problema era el idioma en el que estaban escritos no parecía ningún idioma que Trixie hubiera visto antes, lo extraño era que no solo estaban escritos en esa lengua, había algunos escritos en la lengua antigua o en código, Trixie sabía esto porque podía reconocer y leer algunos de los pergaminos, pero ¿Por qué estaban escritos en distintas lenguas?

La espera por fin llego a su fin cuando escucharon como se abría la puerta y por esta entro Starswirl, Trixie y Vinyl se acercaron a él para finalmente poder aclarar las dudas.

-Starswirl, necesitamos hacerte unas preguntas.

-de acuerdo pero déjenme sentarme, perderme de la vista de los engendros y luego venir hasta aquí fue agotador.

Starswirl se sentó y frente a él se sentaron Vinyl y Trixie

-empiecen con sus preguntas.

-primero que nada ¿Por qué creaste un hechizo capas de enviar a un poni al infierno?-pregunto Vinyl

-no lo creé con malas intenciones, lo creé con la intención de poder enviar a aquellos que lo merecieran, pero mi pupilo uso este hechizo para sus propios fines cuando descubrió que cada que utilizaba el hechizo el que lo lanzaba se volvía más poderoso.

-¿Por qué pasa eso? Porque al invocar el hechizo te vuelves más poderoso?-pregunto Trixie

-porque al hacerlo le arrebatas parte de su alma a la víctima del hechizo

-entonces, lo que te da más poder es el alma de la víctima.

-eso es correcto Vinyl

-tú me contaste que el duelo que ibas a tener con tu pupilo era para probar quien era más fuerte, pero ahora que dices que él usaba el hechizo para sus propios fines, creo que la razón era otra.

-bravo Trixie, bravo, la verdadera razón es nada menos que la justicia o redención puedes llamarlo de ambas maneras.

-¿Porque?

-porque él ya había enviado muchos inocentes al infierno y era hora de hacer justicia, pero falle, en cuanto al hechizo de vida eterna este también fue parte de la causa del duelo.

-¿Por qué hasta ahora no habías tratado de salvar a alguien del castillo?

-porque estaba solo y necesitaría ayuda para hacerlo.

-pero tu magia es suficientemente poderosa como para derribar la puerta de una las celdas sin problema

-¡Si pero, tampoco puedo hacer milagros, no puedo salvarlos a todos!.-dijo Starswirl con un tono de frustración y enojo

Trixie y Vinyl se miraron dándose cuenta que habían ido demasiado lejos con las preguntas, así que decidieron dejar a Starswirl a solas un momento, era obvio que lo necesitaba.

En ese momento se dieron cuenta que el infierno afecta hasta a los más valerosos, ese lugar te cambia, te tortura y poco a poco te va matando y nadie podía salvarse de esta regla, nadie.

Vinyl y Trixie salieron de la cueva para darle su espacio a Starswirl, Vinyl se acostó en el piso y miro al cielo color fuego del infierno, cerro los ojos y recordó el cielo azul que antes podía disfrutar, empezó a recordar todo lo que había vivido en Equestria, su hogar, recordó a Octavia, como se conocieron y todo lo que hicieron juntas cada momento, luego recordó a Neón y todos los lugares a los que habían ido por su trabajo, después de ver todos sus recuerdos, bajo la cabeza y una lagrima salió de su ojo.

-Celestia, porque permitiste que me pasara esto, porque a mí?

Trixie al oír el lamento de Vinyl se acercó a ella y puso su casco en su hombro.

-te encuentras bien Vinyl?

-sí, solo son las sombras del pasado que me atormentan.

Trixie se sentó junto a Vinyl y trato de consolarla diciéndole que pronto podrían volver a Equestria y recuperarían todo lo que perdieron, pero ella misma sabía que era imposible que eso pasara.


	10. el entrenamiento

Capitulo 10 el entrenamiento

Trixie y Vinyl entraron a la cueva después de haber estado afuera un largo rato, lo que encontraron al entrar fue a Starswirl acomodando varios objetos, entre ellos armas blancas, Starwirl les dirigió una mirada a las dos unicornios que lo observaban con curiosidad.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-pregunto Vinyl

-reorganizando el lugar para hacer más espacio, ya que ahora somos tres

-te ayudamos?

-si, Trixie, podrían traerme esos dos cofres que se encuentran a tu izquierda.

-claro.

Trixie y Vinyl movieron los cofres con su magia y cuando terminaron la labor se acercaron a Starswirl y le preguntaron si necesitaba ayuda con otra cosa, este en vez de contestar saco una cajita que contenía una especia de cristales.

-¿que son esas cosas?

-yo les llamo cristales de goma, principalmente porque son muy fáciles de moldear y son comestibles, con estos cristales me he alimentado todo este tiempo

-pero yo no he sentido hambre, sed o sueño desde que estoy aquí-dijo Vinyl confundida

-eso es por un efecto secundario que provoca en los ponis la energía mágica que irradia el infierno

-y ¿Por qué provoca este efecto secundario?

-la energía del infierno funciona como suplente a estas tres necesidades, por lo que las vuelve innecesarias.

-¿entonces porque comes estos cristales?- pregunto Trixie

-para no perder la costumbre y para tener energía extra, aparte de la que me da el infierno.

-¿Por qué no quieres perder la costumbre?

-porque algo me dice que algún día volveré a Equestria y cuando este halla necesitaré volver a comer y como ustedes volverán conmigo les sugiero que retomen la costumbre, así que dicho esto quien probará uno primero.

Cada una tomo un cristal y al empezar a comer lo que notaron primero fue que no tenía sabor, era como comer un plátano a diferencia de que estos cristales eran carentes de sabor

-no tienen sabor

-lo sé, pero aportan casi todas las vitaminas necesarias.

-donde los conseguiste?

-los engendros los crean con su magia, para usarlos como adornos en sus nidos, yo los robo cuando veo a los engendros portándolos.

-matas engendros para conseguir los cristales.

-sí, pero ahora vamos con un tema más importante.

-¿cuál?-dijeron Trixie y Vinyl a coro

-les voy a enseñar lo necesario para poder sobrevivir en un lugar tan hostil, como lo es el infierno.

-espera, para eso son todas esas armas blancas que dejaste en la esquina.

-exacto Vinyl.

-entonces nos vas a enseñar a usarlas?

-sí, pero primero vamos a reforzar tu magia Vinyl, la necesitaras, mientras yo le enseño a Vinyl, Trixie tu aprende lo que puedas de los pergaminos que tengo

-pero algunos están escritos en una lengua que no entiendo.

-empieza con los que entiendas luego a ambas les enseñare que idiomas son.

-de acuerdo

-en ese caso empecemos, Vinyl sígueme.

-okey

Starswirl llevo a Vinyl afuera para tener un espacio más amplio donde poder enseñarle, al principio se le dificulto a Vinyl pues ya no eran los hechizos básicos que había aprendido Starswirl le estaba enseñando hechizos de mayor nivel y más difíciles de realizar.

Cada día era intento tras intento Vinyl aprendía de intentar fallar e intentar de nuevo, Starswirl la ayudaba solo cuando era absolutamente necesario.

El entrenamiento de Starswirl resulto tan bien que para los 6 meses Vinyl ya dominaba hechizos avanzados, una vez Starswirl llego a este punto con Vinyl, podía empezar el entrenamiento que les serviría a ambas.

-Trixie Vinyl es la hora de aprender a combatir, pues la magia no siempre será la solución más rápida a un conflicto.

-¿conque comenzaremos?-pregunto Trixie.

-y ¿de dónde sacaste las armas?-pregunto Vinyl

-comenzaremos sin arma de ahí pasaremos a la espada, en cuanto a de donde las conseguí las robe de los demonios

-¿hay engendros que usan armas?

-engendros no, demonios.

-¿Qué diferencia ahí?

-muchas para empezar la inteligencia y la fuerza de los demonios es mayor a la de los engendros lo que los hace más peligrosos.

-entonces que esperamos no es como si Trixie o yo tuviéramos algo mejor que hacer.

Tal como lo dijo Starswirl empezaron sin armas y de ahí pasaron a la espada las dos parecían adaptarse a usar su casco para sostenerla en lugar de su magia o su boca, también se habían adaptado bien a mantenerse en dos patas mientras usaban el arma, una vez dominaron la espada Starswirl continuo con la siguiente arma, y así fue consecutiva mente

En dos años ya había logrado crear unas guerreras que podían adaptarse a cualquier tipo de combate, solo quedaba enseñarles una cosa mas

-lo han hecho bien, por lo que creo que están listas para la lección final una vez dominen esta estarán listas para dar el siguiente paso.

-¿cuál es este siguiente paso?-pregunto Vinyl.

Pero Vinyl no era la misma que hace 5 años, si alguien de los que solían conocerla la vieran ahora tardarían un poco en reconocerla, pues Vinyl estaba un poco cambiada empezado porque ahora su melena se había alaciado con el tiempo así que Vinyl para que no se viera muy simple la corto muy poco la acomodo a un lado de su cuello y sobre este lo único que se mantenía de su antiguo peinado era su pequeño fleco que pasaba por a lado de su cuerno, otro factor importante estaba en sus ojos de iris rosada, estos ojos que antaño transmitían vida, felicidad y emoción, ahora solo transmitían dolor, fuerza y frialdad, el antiguo resplandor que alguna vez tuvieron esos ojos había desaparecido.

-el siguiente paso es que aprendan a usar las armas como medio de concentración de magia para lograr dar a los hechizos de ataque más precisión y poder.

-supongo que ya nos dejaras escoger el arma con la que mejor nos acomodemos una vez nos enseñaste a usar la gran mayoría

-estas en lo correcto Trixie, elijan.

Trixie eligió una guadaña y Vinyl por su parte lo pensó un poco más hasta que finalmente eligió la lanza.

-¿están listas?

-claro que sí.

Para ellas cualquier entrenamiento ya era poca cosa pues habían tenido un excelente maestro y Starswirl había logrado nivelar a Vinyl con Trixie en cuanto al dominio de la magia se refiere, pero en ese año no solo les había enseñado combate y magia, también las había llenado de sabiduría a ambas y hasta cierto punto se habían vuelto una familia, pero para Vinyl nada podría remplazar a los amigos que perdió y esperaba aun poder volver a verlos, aunque a quien más extrañaba y a menudo le dedicaba sus pensamientos era a Octavia, por ella debía ser fuerte, por ella iba a sobrevivir y por ella regresaría a Equestria era una promesa que se había hecho a sí misma y planeaba cumplirla.


	11. las sombras de Octavia

Capítulo 11 las sombras de Octavia.

La casa en la que antes solía vivir, la llamada Djpon3, hoy solo era una enorme sombra del pasado, todo lo que alguna vez perteneció a Vinyl se encontraba atascado de polvo, sus premios y discos seguían luciéndose en la pared, entre estos se encontraban fotos de Vinyl y Octavia, estas eran un recuerdo cruel para Octavia, que se encontraba en el sillón que alguna vez compartió con Vinyl, pero que ahora solo era usado por ella.

Octavia a menudo tenía un sueño en el que veía a Vinyl poniendo música al volumen más alto posible, como era común en ella, la veía al lado de ella hablándole y lo peor es que estos sueños siempre parecían tan reales que despertar y darse cuenta de que nada era verdad, no podía haber sueño más cruel, a excepción de una pesadilla que Octavia había tenido en 4 ocasiones, en esta pesadilla ella veía el cuerpo muerto de una unicornio cubierto por una manta y cuando Octavia se acercaba y levantaba la manta era Vinyl y si no era esta pesadilla era otra en la que ella se encontraba frente a una lápida empolvada, que al limpiarla descubre que en esta se encuentra grabado **Vinyl Scratch**.

Esto se había vuelto un tormento, estos sueños y pesadillas eran como la sombra de Octavia, no importaba que hiciera, siempre la seguían, siempre estaban ahí y sin embargo ella tenía la fuerza de seguir, no había renunciado a su vida, ni había decaído en su carrera musical, pero las sombras del pasado no la abandonaban, porque ella creía fielmente que Vinyl estaba viva, aun después de 5 años a punto de cumplir, el sexto, Octavia seguía creyendo que Vinyl volvería y nada le quitaría esta esperanza, nada a menos que le mostraran el cadáver de Vinyl, Octavia no renunciaría a sus esperanzas.

Finalmente Octavia se bajó del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa, quería salir para distraerse un rato, al salir Octavia respiro y miro al cielo el cual estaba cubierto por una nube gris, bajo la cabeza y empezó a caminar.

Se dirigió al parque de ponyville, en el camino muchos ponis le dirigían una mirada de lastima, pues todos sabían que ella todavía esperaba que Vinyl regresara, cosa que nadie más creía.

Al llegar al parque Octavia se sentó bajo el mismo árbol en el que se había lamentado Neón 3 años atrás, en ese momento recordó que no había visto a Neón desde hacía 2 años, pues este se mudó hace mucho sin decir a donde iba, ese árbol era el único recuerdo que Octavia tenia de él en Ponyville.

Octavia se acostó bajo el árbol, y ahí se quedó hasta que oyó a unos ponis que pasaban hablando de la persona causante de la miseria de Neón, Silver, Octavia alcanzo a oír que Silver iba a hacer un evento en la plaza de Ponyville, Octavia no alcanzo a oír a que se debía el evento pero aun así se levantó y siguió a los ponis.

Cuando llegaron a la plaza, la cual estaba bastante llena, Silver ya estaba tocando, Octavia tenia buen oído y no pudo evitar notar que estaba interpretando un remix de Vinyl, pero nadie la reconocía pues él había alterado el remix para que fuera bastante difícil reconocerlo, pero para Octavia que había vivido con Vinyl y conocía al pie de la letra todos sus remix, no le resulto difícil darse cuenta.

Silver termino de tocar y los cascos resonaron en forma de aplausos, en ese momento subió al escenario la alcaldesa de Ponyville y dirigiéndose a Silver dijo:

-señor Silver, le agradezco poder haber estado aquí, hoy que celebramos el día que floreció nuestro pueblo.

-no me agradezca, solo es mi trabajo, además como podría negárselo a mis fans de Poniville.

-nos haría el honor de decirnos, que tema acaba de interpretar.

-no es nada especial en verdad, pero les diré, este tema lo he estado haciendo durante un tiempo, solamente para mis fans

-yo estoy enterada de que estos últimos años su fama a crecido, a tal grado que usted puede ser el Dj más famoso en toda Equestria ¿estoy en lo cierto?

-así es alcaldesa

-también tengo entendido que algunos piensan que esto se debe a la desaparición de Vinyl hace cinco años y a la renuncia de Neón hace tres años ¿nos podría decir si esto es verdad?

-esto es solo una mera sospecha de los ponis que tienen celos hacia mí, te aseguro que aunque Vinyl siguiera viva y Neón siguiera en el negocio de la música, yo tendría la misma fama que en este momento tengo

Octavia empezó a rabiar, pues Silver hablaba de Vinyl como si ella fuera un simple estorbo, una basura que debía ser limpiada, Octavia no se iba a quedar callada, así que rodeo la plaza hasta llegar a las escaleras que subían al escenario.

-¿entonces Silver, usted afirma que Neón e incluso Vinyl, no hubieran tenido ni la mínima oportunidad contra usted en cuanto a la música se refiere?

-exacto, yo fácilmente hubiera aplastado a Neón e incluso a Vinyl en este juego, aunque la muerte de Vinyl me facilito el ascenso a la fama, esto no cambia que ella no hubiera tenido oportunidad contra mí.

-¡ENTONCES DE ESO SE TRATO TODO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO!, ¡VINYL JAMAS TE IMPORTO VERDAD!- dijo Octavia Furiosa una vez había subido al escenario

El público conmocionado miro al poni terrestre que se encontraba en el escenario.

-Octavia, no pensé que te volvería a ver después de lo que paso hace dos años.

-¡pues aquí me tienes maldito impostor!

-impostor dices ¿de donde sacas ese término para decírmelo a mí?

-¡talvez de que la canción que acabas de interpretar no es tuya, tu solo la modificaste, pero la canción la hizo Vinyl!

-alcaldesa por favor, podría decirle a seguridad que saquen a esta aguafiestas de aquí!

-¡aparte de impostor cobarde, a que le temes? a que diga que Neón no renuncio, que en realidad fuiste tú quien le quito su empleo y lo dejo en la ruina!

-¡CALLATE MALDITA, LO QUE TU TIENES SON CELOS DE QUE YO HALLA LLEGADO TAN LEJOS Y TU QUERIDA VINYL NO Y OTRA COSA ACEPTA DE UNA MALDITA VES QUE VINYL ESTA MUERTA!

-¡tú no tienes vergüenza, eres una bestia sin sentimientos a la que lo único que le importa es la fama y la fortuna!

-¡lárgate de una vez escoria!

Octavia se retiró del lugar sabiendo que le había asestado un buen golpe a Silver en su orgullo, pero ella había recibido uno en el corazón

-Vinyl, donde estas?

La poni terrestre se dirigió a su hogar, por ese día no quería saber nada mas de Silver o de cualquier otra cosa, ella solo necesitaba descansar


	12. la toma del Fuerte

Capítulo 12 la toma del fuerte

6 años después de la llegada de Vinyl al infierno, en las colinas de fuego del infierno, por las rocas Rojizas que formaban lo que era el suelo infernal, tres unicornios se aventuraban al sur del Castillo del Exilio hasta que llegaron a una colina que tenía vista hacia una pequeña fortaleza de obsidiana, los tres unicornios pararon aquí y dejaron su cargamento en el suelo.

-que es ese sitio?-pregunto Vinyl

-lo encontré mientras ustedes dos buscaban provisiones la semana pasada, y después de analizarlo bien me parece que es el lugar perfecto para refugiarnos, y aparte si tenemos suerte podremos conseguir algunos aliados que se encuentren presos en esa fortaleza.

-¿y quién dice que quien sea que este encerrado ahí no es un criminal?

-porque después de examinar un poco los mapas de los alrededores del Castillo del Exilio, note que existían seis fortalezas a las que fueron trasladados prisioneros que ya habían estado mucho tiempo en el Castillo del Exilio.

-y tu planeas tomar la fortaleza y liberar a los prisioneros?

-exacto, ¡Trixie dinos que ves!?

Trixie que se había puesto a analizar la fortaleza mientras Vinyl y Starswirl hablaban se acercó a ellos.

-desde aquí puede observar un demonio en la torre, parece portar un arco, la muralla está vigilada por engendros y tres demonios que parecen ser sus líderes, alcanzo a ver una campana que supongo usaran como alarma, y unos siete demonios vigilan la entrada.

-yo opino que eliminemos primero al arquero-dijo Vinyl

-Vinyl tiene razón, el arquero es la mayor amenaza, por el campo visual que pose.

Starswirl pensó por un momento y analizó las opciones que tenían para lograr entrar.

-okey, tengo una idea, Trixie te teletransportaras a la torre y eliminaras al arquero, yo llamare la atención de los Demonios de la puerta una vez que estos se hallan alejado, Vinyl entrara, eliminara a los engendros que pueda y buscara a los prisioneros, Trixie cubrirás a Vinyl desde la torre, ¿de acuerdo?

-de acuerdo-contestaron Trixie y Vinyl.

Cada quien tomo su arma y la enfundaron en unas fundas que habían fabricado con la piel de las criaturas que lograron cazar en las orillas de los ríos de fuego, Vinyl traía una lanza, que Satrswirl le había robado a los demonios, como todas las demás armas que tenía, Trixie portaba una guadaña y Starswirl portaba una claymore.

Siguieron el plan de Starswirl, Trixie ejecuto el hechizo de teletransportación y apareció detrás del demonio que custodiaba la torre, para cuando este se percató de la presencia de Trixie, ya era muy tarde, la filosa hoja de la guadaña lo había atravesado, una vez eliminada la amenaza Trixie ilumino su cuerno, esta era la señal que usaban entre ellos.

Al ver el cuerno de Trixie iluminarse, Starswir actuó, con un hechizo provoco una explosión que atrajo la atención de los demonios que protegían la puerta, apenas se apartaron lo suficiente, Vinyl se coló en el fuerte, al entrar Vinyl desenfundo la lanza.

Su primera víctima fue el engendro que estaba sentado junto a la campana, Vinyl sigilosa como un fantasma lo atravesó con la lanza, otro engendro había visto este movimiento, pero antes de abalanzarse sobre Vinyl, fue golpeado por un proyectil elemental que había sido disparado por Trixie.

Vinyl continuo su camino hasta la puerta al edificio central del fuerte, al entrar, Vinyl se encontró con dos demonios, rápidamente se abalanzo sobre el primero, atravesándolo con una estocada y antes de que el otro pudiera reaccionar, Vinyl desencajo la lanza y lo degolló.

Con el camino despejado, Vinyl entre abrió la puerta por la que había entrado e ilumino su cuerno, Trixie al ver la señal de Vinyl, ilumino su cuerno para indicar a Starswirl que Vinyl estaba dentro

Starswir regreso a la fortaleza después de haber eliminado a los demonios que había atraído, al entrar en el patio de la Fortaleza, Starswirl libro el combate contra los engendros que quedaban con ayuda de Trixie.

Mientras Trixie y Starswirl eliminaban a los engendros, Vinyl había logrado matar al demonio que portaba las llaves de las celdas, Vinyl se dirigió a estas para liberar a los prisioneros.

Vinil encontró las celdas, solo eran cuatro, nada comparado con el Castillo del Exilio y abrió la primera, de ella salió una Pegaso de pelaje azul plumbago y melena color vino.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-luego te explico, de momento libera a los demás, voy a ayudar a mis camaradas

Vinyl le dejo las llaves al Pegaso y subió al piso de arriba para ayudar a Trixie y a Starswirl con los engendros.

Staswirl estaba conteniendo a 4 engendros cuando Vinyl llego y le quito dos de encima, Trixie seguía disparando proyectiles elementales, el conflicto no duro mucho, pues a diferencia de los demonios, los engendros no eran inteligentes, así que entre Vinyl, Trixie y Starswirl pudieron deshacerse de ellos.

-funciono, tenemos un nuevo hogar-dijo Vinyl

-solo falta traer las cosas que dejamos en la colina.

Trixie bajo de la torre y se reunió con ellos

-¿Qué encontraste abajo compañera?-pregunto Trixie

-a ellos-Vinyl señalo con su casco a los cuatro ponis que iban saliendo del edificio central del fuerte.

Estos ponis estaban conformados por tres Pegasos y un terrestre, la Pegaso azul plumbago, se les acerco.

-¿Cómo podemos agradecerles por esto?

-camarada no hay de que, solo esperamos que tú y tus compañeros se quieran quedar con nosotros-respondió Vinyl

-y ¿podemos saber cuáles son los nombres de nuestros salvadores?

-yo Soy Vinyl.

-mi nombre es LA GRAN Y PODEROSA…

Vinyl y Starswirl miraron a Trixie antes de que acabara su presentación habitual

-mi nombre es Trixie.

-y yo soy Starswirl, el barbado

La cara de los cuatro ponis cambio al oír el nombre de Starswirl

-espera, tu eres Starswirl? cuando yo te conocí eras un potrillo.

-¿tú me conociste, quién eres?

-permítame presentarme soy Ame d'Argent, fui oficial en el quinto batallón del ejército del comandante Hurracan.

Un Pegaso naranja con melena negra se acercó.

-Yo soy FireRune.

El siguiente que se acerco era un Pegaso de pelaje gris y melena blanca

-Cold Steel, a su servicio

El poni terrestre se acercó al final, tenía su pelaje negro y su melena azul profundo

-yo soy Nuit Solitaire,

Starswirl los analizo a cada uno.

-pues sean bienvenidos al grupo.


	13. El siguiente paso

Capitulo 13 el siguiente paso

Los 7 ponis llevaban 8 días en el fuerte, ya se habían organizado de tal manera que todos hicieran su parte.

Cold Steel y FireRune se encargaban de vigilar los alrededores, Trixie se había apropiado de la torre del fuerte, por lo que ella vigilaba desde ahí, Vinyl y Ame d'Argent, se encargaban de cazar y recolectar cristales, Nuit Solitaire hacia artículos de utilidad con el material que Vinyl y Ame le traían, Starswirl seguía investigando y averiguando lo que pudiera del Infierno.

Vinyl se encontraba en el patio de la fortaleza recargada contra la pared, se encontraba pensando como era habitual cuando tenía tiempo libre, Starswirl salió del edificio principal y se dirigió a Vinyl.

-Vinyl ve adentro, es tiempo de dar el siguiente paso.

-en un momento voy.

-le avisare a los demás.

Starswirl se retiró, y Vinyl tomo su lanza la enfundo y se dirigió al edificio principal de la fortaleza, en el camino pensaba en su pasado, al igual que Octavia, a Vinyl también la perseguían sus recuerdos, sus propios demonios, Vinyl anhelaba el día que volvería a ver a Octavia.

Vinyl entro al edificio y se dirigió a un cuarto en el que había una mesa de piedra, en las paredes del cuarto lucían los pergaminos, mapas y escritos de Starswirl, Vinyl se acercó a la mesa y se sentó, unos momentos después entro Starswirl, seguido por Trixie, Ame, Nuit, Cold Steel, y FireRune

Trixie se sentó al lado derecho de Vinyl y Starswirl a su lado izquierdo, los demás tomaron lugar y dieron inicio a la junta.

-bueno como todos saben, hemos logrado organizar las tareas de cada uno, por lo que ahora es tiempo de dar el siguiente paso.

-¿cuál será el siguiente paso?-pregunto Trixie

-conseguir mejor equipo.

-ya era hora necesitamos algo mejor que estas armas oxidadas-agrego FireRune

-¿pero cómo lo haremos?-pregunto Nuit

-después de analizar la actividad de los demonios, he notado que cada cierto tiempo un pequeño escuadrón se traslada desde el Castillo del Exilio al palacio Rouge y viceversa, estos demonios siempre traen consigo unas carretas llenas de equipo y los mismos demonios van bien equipados.

-y estos demonios ¿por donde pasan?

-junto al rio Aqueronte.

-tendremos que tener mucho cuidado si vamos a acercarnos a ese rio-añadió Vinyl

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay ahí?-pregunto Cold Steel

-es el rio principal del infierno, ese rio es tan largo que conecta el Tártaro, El infierno y el inframundo

-ese rio… a diferencia de los demás ríos del infierno, ese rio no es de fuego, este rio contiene agua pero, el fondo del rio no se distingue ni siquiera desde la orilla y es porque no tiene fondo-explico Trixie.

-tengo entendido que en este rio habita el guardián del infierno, cebero, ¿o me equivoco?-dijo Ame

-no te equivocas, pero Cebero es la menor de nuestras preocupaciones, la verdadera amenaza es Caronte-dijo tranquilamente Starswirl.

-¿el barquero de los muertos? ¿Por qué?-pregunto Vinyl

-si Caronte se percata de nuestra presencia, no les aseguro que vivamos para contarlo, es más ni siquiera sé a ciencia cierta que sea capaz de hacernos Caronte-continuo Starswirl- así que en esta misión tenemos que ser más sigilosos que el velo nocturno.

-yo fui oficial y era una de las mejores estrategas que tenía el comandante Huracán en su ejército, por lo que pido autorización para encargarme de formar la estrategia a seguir.

Vinyl se acercó a Trixie y le dijo en voz baja

-se nota que ella fue soldado, solo tienes que ver su manera de expresarse y de actuar, la última vez que salí a cazar con ella se manejó tan bien, que logramos obtener el material en excelente estado, y aparte de todo es amable e inteligente.

-pareces tener confianza en ella.

-en efecto la tengo.

-bueno Ame, sígueme te mostrare el mapa de la zona y te explicare los detalles, Vinyl te puedes encargar de equipar a los demás.

-claro, síganme

-esperen, no sería buena idea dejar a alguien cuidando la fortaleza-agrego Nuit

-buen punto, se quedaran Cold Steel y tu Nuit.

-¿Empezamos los preparativos?-pregunto Trixie

-claro, empecemos, Ame, ven te mostrare

Vinyl salió del edificio seguida por Trixie FireRune, Nuit y Cold Steel y Ame, siguió a Starswirl hasta un mapa donde le empezó a explicar la situación con mayor detalle, mientras tanto Vinyl y Trixie se aseguraban de que los demás estuvieran capacitados para un enfrentamiento contra los demonios.

-okey, Trixie y yo decidimos ver si son capaces de defenderse así que ustedes nos mostraran lo que saben y nosotras juzgaremos, ¿están listos?

-claro, contra quien de ustedes lucharemos-dijo FireRune

-tú y Coold Steel contra mí, Trixie, contra Nuit

Trixie y Nuit se apartaron y Vinyl se quedó con sus dos pupilos.

-¿quién de ustedes se enfrentará a mi primero?

-yo primero-se le adelanto Cold Steel a FireRune

-pues ven, intenta derribarme

Vinyl dejo su lanza a un lado y espero a que Cold actuara, Cold se abalanzo sobre Vinyl, Vinyl lo aparto con facilidad.

-eso es todo lo que tienes

Cold se levantó y corrió hacia Vinyl, pero esta reaccionó velozmente y lo derribo de nuevo, Cold se puso de pie y desplego sus alas, a continuación se impulsó con sus alas en dirección a Viny, pero fue inútil, una vez más fue derribado, así siguieron un buen rato hasta que Cold ya no se quiso levantar.

-sabes Cold ni siquiera me estoy esforzando y no lograste ni tocarme, FireRune tu turno.

A FireRune no le fue mejor que a Cold Vinyl tenía mucho trabajo por delante con esos dos, Trixie por su parte no estaba mejor con su pupilo el cual tampoco sabía luchar.

Starswirl y Ame salieron finalmente del edificio principal y Ame se dirigió hacía Vinyl.

-¿qué paso con estos dos? ¿porque están tirados frente a ti?

-no pudieron ni tocarme

-¿necesitas ayuda para entrenarlos?

-De hecho creo que sería mejor que tú los entrenaras, ya que eres un Pegaso como ellos.

-veré que puedo hacer.

-¿a que llegaron tú y Starswirl? ¿Ya tienen la estrategia?

-sí, la tenemos, se las explicaremos de camino al rio, pero antes déjame pulir un poco a estos dos.

Vinyl levanto su lanza la enfundo y se retiró, pero en su mente existía una pregunta ¿Qué nos esperaba en la orilla del rio Aqueronte?


	14. cara a cara con la muerte

Capítulo 14 cara a cara con la muerte

2 semanas habían pasado desde que habían planeado el ataque a la pequeña caravana de Demonios, en este tiempo Ame había mejorado un poco las habilidades de FireRune y Cold Steel y Nuit no como para ganar un combate contra un demonio pero si como para defenderse de estos.

Con todo preparado Starswirl Trixie Ame y FireRune decidieron partir, dejando a Nuit y Cold a cargo de la fortaleza, Starswirl los guio al norte, que era donde se encontraba el rio Aqueronte, tomaron un descanso en una cueva que encontraron a mitad del camino y después de haber descansado siguieron su camino, en total tardaron 5 horas en llegar a la orilla del monumental rio.

-es aquí, contemplen el imponente rio Aqueronte compañeros y compañeras-dijo Starswirl

Todo el grupo observo el rio oscura que despedía una fuerte aura demoniaca que cualquiera podía detectar, también se alcanzaban a oír plegarias saliendo de las oscuras aguas de Aqueronte.

-este sitio me da mala espina-dijo Vinyl

-Trixie concuerda

-Quién sabe qué clase de bestias habiten esas aguas-agrego Ame d'Argent

-concéntrense pronto llegara la caravana-Dijo Starswirl

Todos se acercaron a Starswirl para escuchar el plan.

-escuchen con atención, ven ese conjunto de rocas? nos ocultaremos ahí cuando la caravana llegue los emboscaremos, tenemos que ser lo más rápidos posible para evitar darles tiempo de reaccionar, pues un combate llamaría demasiado la atención y sin duda atraeríamos algo peor que los demonios, entienden.

Todos hicieron un ademan afirmativo con la cabeza

-entonces, prepárense y esperen la señal

-¿espera, cuál será la señal?-pregunto Firerune

-cierto, se me olvidaba que nunca he hecho nada de este tipo con Ame y tú, veras la señal que usamos normalmente Vinyl, Trixie y yo, es un hechizo que sirve para hacer que nuestros cuernos se iluminen, cuando veas que mi cuerno se ilumine, entonces y solo entonces, lánzate al ataque.

-entiendo.

Desenfundaron las armas y se escondieron tras las piedras tal como había dicho Starswirl y esperaron.

La caravana llego unos momentos después y cuando pasaban entre el campo de rocas, Starswirl dio la señal, lanzaron el ataque, las primeras en atacar fueron Trixie y Vinyl, después , Ame emprendió el vuelo rápidamente y cayó en picada con la espada apuntando hacia uno de los demonios, Cold Steel Starswirl, ataco a los tres haciéndoles cortes en la garganta con la afilada hoja de la Claymore, FireRune fue el último en atacar y solo pudo abatir a dos demonios mientras Starswirl, Vinyl, Trixie y Ame habían acabado con la gran mayoría.

-Trixie esperaba un poco más resistencia de parte de estos demonios pero es obvio que no esperaban ser atacados

-no supieron ni que los golpeo-afirmo Vinyl

-saben este plan me recordó a los días en los que serví en el ejército-comento Ame

-talvez algún día nos lo cuentes a Trixie le interesaría escuchar una que otra historia.

-talvez algún día-contesto Ame

-lo hemos hecho bien, ahora FireRune y yo llevaremos las carreta-dijo Starswirl

Mientras Starswirl y FireRune se montaban las carretas, un demonio moribundo con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban lanzo un proyectil mágico al cielo, al oír la explosión del proyectil, Vinyl corrió hacia el demonio y lo apuñalo con la punta de la lanza en el lomo.

-no debiste haber hecho eso.

Un cuerno de guerra sonó a lo lejos, Vinyl giro su cabeza en dirección al rio y vio una pequeña barca que era timoneada por una extraña figura, Vinyl no podía distinguirla bien pero parecía un poni, era muy alto casi tanto como Celestia.

-¡VINYL REGRESA RAPIDO!-grito Trixie

En ese momento, Vinyl noto la mirada de la criatura, estaba plantada sobre ella, así que pensó que hacer lo más rápido que podía, porque si su mente no la engañaba esa figura que la observaba atentamente era Caronte

-¡VINYL ESCUCHAME BIEN. NO HAGAS NI UN MOVIMIENTO!-le grito Starswirl

-¡CARONTE TIENE EL OJO PUESTO EN TI!

Vinyl al fin se decidió miro a Starswirl e hizo brillar tres veces su cuerno, enviándole así un mensaje a Starswirl, después de esto Starswirl preocupado e indeciso le devolvió el mensaje, con esto Vinyl tomo su lanza con su magia y comenzó a correr en dirección opuesta a la dirección en que se encontraba el grupo, Caronte reacciono y veloz extendió unas alas esqueléticas y fue tras de Vinyl.

-¡VINYL!-Trixie trato de correr detrás de ella pero Starswirl se lo impidió

-¡Trixie escúchame, Vinyl es lista, logrará perderlo!

Vinyl corría a lo largo de la orilla del rio Aquaronte buscando una cueva donde pudiera esconderse, tras ella volando iba el endemoniado alicornio, Vinyl miro un momento atrás y noto que Caronte la perseguía por aire.

-¡tienes alas! ¡Maldita sea tienes que estar bromeando! ¡¿Y ahora qué hago?

Vinyl detecto una cueva y se dirigió a ella lo más rápido que pudo, una vez adentro se escondió, Vinyl sabía que enfrentar al barquero de los muertos era una locura, lo único que ella esperaba en ese momento es que por una vez la suerte conspirará a su favor y Caronte no la encuentrará.

Caronte aterrizo afuera de la cueva e ingreso en ella, a esa distancia Vinyl podía distinguir mucho mejor al barquero, era un alicornio de color gris opaco, su cola color negro parecía estar maltratada, el alicornio portaba una túnica totalmente negra, adornada con huesos, y en un cinturón portaba una extraña daga, cuya hoja ondulada aparentaba ser una serpiente.

Caronte invoco con su magia una guadaña, cuya hoja estaba dentada y manchada con sangre seca, la vara que sostenía la hoja parecía estar hecha de un material oscuro, tan duro y brillante como el acero de la hoja, la vara tenía gravado en la lengua de los dragones la frase: _**esta hoja se alimenta del miedo, la desesperación, y el alma de aquellos que mueren por su corte cruel, **_Vinyl vio su reflejo en la hoja dentada de la guadaña, esperando que Caronte se retirara, Caronte lentamente giro su cabeza hacia el lugar donde estaba oculta Vinyl.

Al notar esto Vinyl cerro los ojos un momento y pensó, Caronte empezó a caminar hacia ella, era claro que la había encontrado, Vinyl abrió los ojos se armó de valor y se paró frente a Caronte, sosteniendo con su magia su lanza la cual apuntaba a Caronte.

Vinyl sabía que eso era una locura pero que otra opción tenia, Caronte se abalanzo sobre ella, Vinyl salto a su izquierda esquivando el golpe de Caronte, rápidamente Caronte se volvió a abalanzar sobre ella, Vinyl bloqueo el golpe de la guadaña pero justo antes de que su hoja llegara a tocar su cabeza, Vinyl se desequilibró, la fuerza de Caronte era enorme, con un golpe de esos fácilmente podría desarmarla, Vinyl noto un montón de rocas apiladas que solo eran sostenidas por un pequeño soporte de piedra, Vinyl rompió el soporte de piedra y las piedras cayeron encima de su enemigo, al ver que su estrategia había funcionado. Vinyl comenzó a correr hasta salir de la cueva, Caronte no tardo en recuperarse y veloz como un rayo, se abalanzo una vez más sobre Vinyl, esta vez a Vinyl solo le dio tiempo de bloquear la guadaña. pero no de esquivar a Caronte, Vinyl recibió el golpe y fue lanzada al rio.

Vinyl callo al rio y empezó a escuchar les plegarias que este despedía, más y más fuerte. entonces un casco helado le toco el hombro, era un alma, las almas atrapadas en el rio trataban de hundirla, Vinyl forcejeo y tan pronto logró liberarse nado lo más rápido posible a la superficie, una vez en la superficie, Vinyl nado a la orilla.

Al salir del rio, Vinyl fue embestida por Caronte, y fue derribada, Vinyl se encontraba mirando hacia arriba cuando su vista fue bloqueada por su agresor, Caronte se encontraba encima de ella, la tenía sometida, Vinyl miro hacia el costado de Caronte donde había visto antes la extraña daga y justo cuando Caronte estaba a punto de dar el golpe de gracia, Vinyl con su casco alcanzo la daga y se la enterró, la hoja de la daga se prendió en llamas y se ilumino, Vinyl desenterró la daga y noto que había logrado herir a Caronte, el cual retrocedió tambaleante.

La hoja de la Daga volvió a la normalidad, Vinyl sin saberlo había utilizado un arma encantada, esa daga le acababa de salvar la vida, Vinyl se levantó pero estaba muy débil como para correr, así que se puso en guardia sosteniendo fuertemente la daga con su casco.

-Caronte se recuperó y la guadaña desapareció, esto confundió un poco a Vinyl pero no bajo la guardia ni un segundo, Caronte empezó a caminar hacia Vinyl y cuando se acercó lo suficiente pronuncio con una voz resonante e impotente.

-tenía mucho tiempo que nadie se enfrentaba a mí y nunca nadie me había herido, cuál es tu nombre Doncella Guerrera.

Vinyl no bajaba la guardia, aún no se fiaba de Caronte.

-comprendo que desconfíes de mi, pero palabra de honor que no te voy a dañar, has ganado este combate, así que dime Doncella Guerrera, cuál es tu nombre?

-soy Vinyl Scratch

-Scratch, en los billones de años que he estado aquí, nunca me habían herido, así que dime, como puedo recompensar tu valía,

Vinyl pensó primero en pedirle que la sacara del infierno, pero en ese pensamiento se cruzaron Starswirl, Trixie, Ame, después de todo lo que les había pasado no podía simplemente dejarlos e irse.

-quiero poder contar con tu ayuda cuando la necesite, ¿si es posible que me concedas esta petición?

-no se a que se deba tu petición pero, acepto.

Caronte conjuro un hechizo que lanzo al cuerno de Vinyl

-¡¿Qué me has hecho?!

-Te pase conocimiento, ahora sabes hacer un hechizo con el que podrás invocarme cuando me necesites y también aumente un poco tu poder.

-supongo que debo devolverte esto.

Vinyl le mostro la daga

-te refieres a la Redentora.

-si ese es el nombre de esta daga, si, a ella me refiero, tómala

Vinyl sostuvo la daga de la hoja y se la entregó a Caronte, pero este la enfundo en el cinturón donde Vinyl enfundaba su lanza.

-Consérvala te la ganaste.

-pero ya me concediste mi petición ¿Por qué me entregas la Redentora?

-porque no la necesito, aparte, esa daga fue creada en el fuego de la venganza, su único propósito es hacer justicia a los inocentes, estoy seguro que contigo está en buenas manos.

Vinyl vio la brillante hoja de la Redentora, y en ella vio su reflejo, Caronte extendió sus alas.

-espera, te lo agradezco

-no me agradezcas Doncella Guerrera, no sé qué te depara el destino, pero seguro es algo grande.

-hasta pronto Caronte

-adiós, Doncella Guerrera.

Caronte partió y Vinyl busco su lanza, una vez habiéndola encontrado partió a encontrarse en la fortaleza con sus camaradas y amigos.


	15. la rebelion de los prisioneros

Capítulo 15 la rebelión de los prisioneros

Vinyl había regresado sana y salva al fuerte donde se refugiaban, la recibieron como una heroína, después de celebrar su victoria empezaron a interrogarla pues todos estaban interesados en cómo había logrado vencer a Caronte, Starswirl solo observaba, pensaba en lo que Vinyl y Trixie le habían dicho hace unos años [porque no has salvado a nadie más] Starswirl pensaba que talvez ya era hora de hacer algo, algo realmente grande, Starswirl camino hacia sus camaradas y hablo.

-camaradas, creo que Vinyl nos ha mostrado una lección muy importante, nada ni nadie es invencible, solo mírenla a ella, logro herir a Caronte y se ganó su respeto.

-a que quieres llegar?-pregunto Ame d'Argent

-creo que es tiempo de dejar de escondernos, es hora de dejar de ser presas del rey demonio, es hora de volvernos una amenaza para el, e iniciaremos capturando los otros 5 fuertes que rodean el castillo del Exilio y liberando los prisioneros que estén atrapados en ellos, una vez seamos suficientes, sitiaremos el Castillo del Exilio.

-propones que nos volvamos una rebelión-agrego Trixie

Starswirl hizo un ademan afirmativo con la cabeza, los ponis se miraron un momento y vieron todo lo que habían logrado, habían cazado criaturas peligrosas, habían capturado el fuerte y lo habían defendido, habían atacado una caravana de demonios y robaron el equipo que portaban, Vinyl se volvió aliada de Caronte, si habían logrado todo eso, siendo más quien los iba a parar.

-entonces, que dicen camaradas?

Intercambiaron miradas una última vez y con una sonrisa en sus caras respondieron uno por uno.

-puedes contar conmigo.-respondio Vinyl

-Trixie está dentro.

-necesitaran mi experiencia en el campo de batalla, así que pueden contar conmigo-respondió Ame

-porque no-respondió Nuit

-estaré con ustedes-dijo FireRune

Cold Steel se quedó un poco indeciso, mirando a sus compañeros.

-que dices Cold?-dijo Vinyl

-está bien, cuenten con mi ayuda

-pues esta echo, pero antes FireRune Nuit y Cold, deben entrenar un poco más, porque aunque sus habilidades ya estén mejor, no están listos para invadir una fortaleza-dijo Starswirl

-yo los entrenare- se ofreció Ame.

-Entonces esta hecho, cuando las creas preparadas daremos inicio a la rebelión, nuestro primer blanco será el fuerte que se encuentra al oeste de aquí.

Las próximas semanas Ame se esforzó en pulir las habilidades de Nuit Cold Steel y FireRune mientras Vinyl y Trixie también pulían sus propias habilidades luchando entre ellas, Starswirl analizaba los mapas de la zona y creaba estrategias y gracias al equipo que robaron, el cual contenía armaduras y armas de mejor calidad, entre estas espadas, arcos, lanzas y hachas, ahora podían durar más en combate sin temor a que las viejas armas oxidadas que usaban antes se rompieran, en cuanto a las armaduras cada quien portaba una, las armaduras carecían de cascos y eran de un material parecido al hierro pero más oscuro.

Pasado un mes, Ame d'Argent decidió que Nuit Solitaire, FireRune y Cold Steel estaban preparadas, así que fue a informarle a Starswirl y de inmediato pusieron sus planes en marcha, como la última ves decidieron que se quedaran dos a cuidar el fuerte esta vez los elegidos fueron FireRune y Nuit, el cual decidió quedarse.

Vinyl, Trixie, Ame y Cold, siguieron a Starswirl hasta llegar al fuerte del oeste, este era exactamente igual al suyo, la única diferencia eran las tres jaulas para pegasos que colgaban de la torre, el número de Demonios no era alto y no había engendros.

-de acuerdo, este es el plan, yo me teletransportare a la torre y liberare a los pegasos, Trixie y Vinyl harán un ataque directo por la puerta de enfrente, Ame y Cold, cuando vean a los demonios irse contra Vinyl y Trixie, emprendan el vuelo y tómenlos por sorpresa.

-yo tengo una sugerencia, si de verdad queremos hacer que nos tema el rey demonio, no dejen ningún superviviente-agrego Ame.

-de acuerdo, empecemos- dijo Vinyl

-Trixie te sigue compañera.

Starswirl se teletransporto a la torre y mato al demonio que la vigilaba, después de esto comenzó a subir las jaulas a la torre para poder liberar a los pegasos.

Trixie y Vinyl, desenfundaron sus armas y se dirigieron derecho a la puerta del fuerte, apenas se acercaron cuatro demonios se les fueron encima, pero fueron abatidos por un hechizo de Trixie.

-buen tiro.

Los demás demonios se percataron de la presencia de las dos unicornios y fueron a la puerta del fuerte, uno de los demonios salto hacia Vinyl, la cual apunto su lanza hacia su atacante y lo empalo, otro demonio corrió en dirección a Trixie, la cual de un tajo lo decapito con la afilada hoja de su guadaña.

Mientras los demonios atacaban a Vinyl y a Trixie, Ame y Cold, emprendieron vuelo y se abalanzaron sobre los demonios desde la retaguardia tomándolos por sorpresa.

El ruido del combate atrajo a los demonios que se encontraban dentro del edificio principal de la fortaleza, los cuales estaban armados con espadas y masas, pero estos fueron atacados por sorpresa por tres pegasos que acababan de ser liberados por Starswirl el cual también se acababa de unir al combate, al ver que estaban siendo derrotados los demonios trataron de huir, Starswirl no se los permitió.

Una vez acabaron con los demonios, fueron a liberar a los cuatro ponis que se encontraban presos en el sótano del fuerte.

El primer combate lo habían ganado, así que regresaron a su fortaleza victoriosos, para empezar a entrenar a los nuevos, como siguiente movimiento atacaron una caravana de los demonios para que esta sirviera como experiencia para los nuevos, al mes atacaron la fortaleza sur en la cual también triunfaron y agregaron seis ponies mas a su grupo, en este punto ya eran suficientes como para que unos entrenaran a los nuevos y otros pudieran atacar, para el año ya habían logrado capturar los fuertes sur, suroeste, oeste, noroeste, noreste y sureste y con estos fuertes capturados, habían logrado reunir un pequeño ejército, en el que se encontraban pegasos, unicornios y ponis terrestres.

Mientras ellos celebraban sus triunfos, en el palacio Rouge, lugar donde habitaba el rey demonio, los demonios se reagrupaban, el rey demonio Numinex por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía amenazado y eso lo enfurecía, él no podía permitir que una pequeña rebelión de los que solían ser sus prisioneros, lo insultaran de esa manera y amenazaran sus dominios, les iba a enseñar a no meterse con un rey demonio.

En el fuerte suroeste donde se encontraban reunidos los líderes de la rebelión, Vinyl, Trixie, Starswirl, Ame, Nuit y Cold, se encontraban reunidos para que Starswirl, quien era el líder principal de la rebelión les pudiera hablar.

-compañeros, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que iniciamos este movimiento y debo de decirles que hemos tenido grandes avances, los demonios nos temen, en este tiempo hemos capturado 5 de sus 6 fuertes que rodean el Castillo del Exilio, cada vez estamos más cerca de nuestra libertad, pues como todos ustedes saben, todos fuimos enviados aquí injustamente, y es tiempo de poder ser libres una vez más.

Los ponis reunidos festejaron, y gritaron [viva la libertad, muerte al rey demonio]

Vinyl, Trixie y Ame se encontraban observando desde la torre.

-míralos Trixie, a todos ellos que los liberamos de su encierro y les hemos dado algo que hace mucho habían perdido.

-que les hemos dado Vinyl?

-esperanza.

-compañeras, ahora más que nunca debemos evitar bajar la guardia, pues seguro que el rey demonio planea un contra ataque- advirtió Ame

-Trixie es consciente de eso ahora que de verdad somos una amenaza, el rey tratara de eliminarnos cueste lo que cueste.

-por eso debemos de apresurar el paso la próxima semana tu y yo, Trixie guiaremos estos ponis que están aquí reunidos al fuerte norte-agrego Vinyl

-cuídense compañeras, tengo un mal presentimiento-dijo Ame antes de retirarse

Vinyl y Trixie se retiraron un rato después para planear la estrategia que seguirían.


	16. arrinconados

Capítulo 16 arrinconados

Vinyl y Trixie habían agrupado a unos 50 ponis cerca de la fortaleza norte la cual se encontraba en el fondo de un cañón, razón por la cual solo se podía llegar al fuerte por el frente o volando, Trixie y Vinyl contaban con 20 pegasos los cuales entrarían por el arriba, 15 unicornios y 15 ponis terrestres.

El pequeño escuadrón de Vinyl y Trixie se encontraba andando por el cañón, los pegasos los seguían por el aire, al encontrarse suficientemente cerca, se detuvieron y tres pegasos sobrevolaron la fortaleza para hacer un reconocimiento del terreno, los pegasos regresaron con el escuadrón para informarle a Vinyl y a Trixie de la situación.

-capitana Scratch, capitana Trixie, hemos terminado el reconocimiento,

-entonces díganos ¿a qué nos enfrentamos?-pregunto Vinyl

-la fortaleza no cuenta con muchos recursos, y carece de suficientes Demonios como para resistir un ataque menor.

-a Trixie le gustaría saber un número exacto de demonios en la fortaleza.

-calculamos que son menos de 25.

-tan pocos-dijo Trixie un poco sorprendida.

-gracias por la información camarada, puedes retirarte- dijo Vinyl

El pegaso se retiró y Vinyl se acercó a Trixie, la cual se notaba pensativa.

-Trixie algo no va bien.

-Trixie es consciente de eso, pero, si fuera una trampa el único lugar que tienen para esconderse seria la cima del cañón y en ese caso los pegasos los habrían visto.

-la pregunta aquí es ¿Qué hacemos?

-si no es una trampa y nos retiráramos, perderíamos una oportunidad que no tendremos en mucho tiempo, pero si es una trampa no sé qué nos pueda pasar.

Después de pensarlo bien, decidieron seguir con el plan pero no bajaron la guardia ni un momento, mientras marchaban por el cañón hasta la fortaleza en la que hicieron 2 ataques uno desde tierra y uno aéreo, los demonios a pesar de la clara diferencia numérica intentaron resistir el ataque, pero fue inútil, el combate no duro más de 10 minutos.

Una vez el fuerte estaba despejado Vinyl acompañada por 5 ponis, bajo al sótano a liberar a los prisioneros, pero para sorpresa suya no había prisioneros solo una inscripción en el fondo de una de las celdas que decía, _**se acabó.**_

De repente llego a los oídos de Vinyl el sonido de metal chocando, se estaba librando un combate afuera, era una trampa y habían caído directo en ella, Vinyl regreso arriba lo más rápido que pudo, solo para darse cuenta que los demonios bloqueaban la entrada de la fortaleza, al parecer los habían seguido para arrinconarlos en la fortaleza.

Trixie se encargaba de cuantos podía, pero al parecer los demonios ya la identificaban como una de las líderes, así que la atacaban en grupos de hasta 5 demonios, Vinyl fue a ayudar a Trixie pero antes de que llegara con ella, tres demonios saltaron frente a ella bloqueándole el camino, Vinyl en respuesta lanzo un hechizo que los entorpeció en seguida acabo con ellos antes de que se recuperaran.

La fortaleza se había convertido en un campo de batalla, el choque del acero resonaba en el cañón, el escuadrón de Vinyl y Trixie resistía pero el combate era difícil, los demonios los superaban en número, y ya habían sufrido 5 bajas.

Trixie estaba rodeada, los demonios se le abalanzaban por todos lados, apenas podía lograr evitarlos a todos, Vinyl no estaba mejor pues la habían arrinconado en la torre de la fortaleza, sin embargo se mantenían firmes, no habían llegado tan lejos para morir ahí, dos demonios atacaron a Vinyl sincronizadamente uno desde la derecha el otro por la izquierda, Vinyl, apuñalo a uno con la lanza y veloz como un rayo desenvaino la daga redentora y se la entero en el cuello al otro, al darse cuenta que otro demonio iba a atacarla por el frente desencajo su lanza del cadáver del demonio y con esta bloqueo y aparto la espada de su atacante, inmediatamente después lo degolló con la redentora, Vinyl se dio un momento para descansar y levanto la mirada y vio cientos de criaturas voladoras acercándose a la fortaleza una era notablemente más grande que las demás, al poco tiempo Vinyl se percató de que era la criatura voladora de mayor tamaño, era un dragón.

-¡NOS ATACAN DESDE EL AIRE!- advirtió Vinyl

Las criaturas voladoras de menor tamaño, llegaron a la fortaleza y atacaron, tanto Vinyl como Trixie supieron que eran cuando las tuvieron enfrente.

-¡son arpías!-aclaro Trixie

Las arpías empezaron a atacar a los desprevenidos, porque aun que las arpías eran torpes y fáciles de matar, eran demasiadas, los ponis eran heridos una y otra vez por las criaturas aladas, los pegasos no podían emprender vuelo, pues si lo hacían las criaturas se iban contra sus alas y los derribaban, pero lo peor empezó cuando el dragón ataco y devoro a un unicornio, al ver esto alguien grito ¡**DRAGON!** La primera reacción de Vinyl al ver a la bestia fue lanzarle su lanza, Vinyl le aserto en el ojo a la criatura, la cual furiosa lanzo un imponente rígido y con su aliento de fuego ataco la torre en la cual se encontraba Vinyl.

-¡¿porque siempre me toca lo más difícil?!- se dijo Vinyl a si misma mientras se cubría evitando el aliento de fuego, del dragón el cual ahora estaba furioso e iba por Vinyl.

-¡TRIXIE NESECITO AYUDA!-grito Vinyl

Trixie escucho a Vinyl y ataco al dragón con un proyectil elemental, el dragón cambio su objetivo, ahora iba por Trixie, cuando el dragón le dio la espalda a Vinyl, esta para evitar que atacara a Trixie salto al lomo del dragón y le clavo la daga redentora a la bestia, al cual emprendió vuelo al sentir la ardiente hoja de la redentora clavada en su lomo, Vinyl se sostuvo de la empuñadura de la redentora.

-¡¿Cómo fue que se me ocurrió hacer esta locura?!

El dragón aterrizo en la sima del cañón y Vinyl aprovechó el momento para desencajar la redentora, y volverla a encajar pero esta vez en la cabeza de la bestia alada, la bestia se movió bruscamente tratando de derribar a Vinyl, la cual sin darse cuenta desato el poder de la redentora mientras esta estaba clavada en el cráneo del dragón, en este estado era como si las escamas del dragón fueran simple piel contra la afilada hoja de la daga, Vinyl sin problema pudo hacer un corte en la cabeza del dragón abriéndole el cráneo al haber dejado desprotegida esta parte de la cabeza de la bestia Vinyl noto su lanza, la cual seguía clavada en el ojo del dragón y con su magia la desencajo.

-¡se acabado bestia!

Vinyl apuñalo al dragón con la lanza en la abertura que le había realizado con la redentora y la criatura cayo muerta.

Vinyl bajo del cuello del dragón, enfundo la redentora, sostuvo su lanza con su magia y fue corriendo hacia el barranco, pero para cuando llego era demasiado tarde, Vinyl se posó en la orilla del cañón y vio que los demonios se estaban llevando a 6 ponis que estaban heridos, pero vivos entre estos estaba Trixie, los demás estaban muertos.

Vinyl estaba impactada, y pero su verdadera sorpresa surgió cuando vio a un demonio que portaba una lanza hecha en su totalidad de un acero rojizo, y portaba una armadura del mismo acero del que estaba hecho la lanza, sus ojos eran rojos y su piel era negra tenia alas y dos cuernos ondulados, era el rey demonio Numinex.

Numinex se percató de la presencia de Vinyl y apunto su lanza hacia ella después la punta de la lanza se empezó a iluminarse y disparo un proyectil directo a Vinyl, la cual se trató de cubrir con su lanza pero el impacto fue tan poderoso que destruyó parte del suelo e hiso añicos la lanza de Vinyl

Vinyl fue impulsada con tal fuerza por el impactó que al caer de nuevo al suelo, perdió el conocimiento


	17. caidos pero no derrotados

Capítulo 17 caídos pero no derrotados.

Vinyl recobro la conciencia, tenía dificultades para levantarse y las puntas de su melena parecían haber sido quemadas por el hechizo que el rey demonio le había lanzado, su cabeza le dolía al igual que su lomo sobre el cual había caído y sentía un dolor punzante en una de sus patas traseras.

Vinyl se arrastró hasta una piedra y se recargo en esta, para poder ver la causa del dolor de su pierna, el causante del dolor era un fragmento de la hoja de su lanza que se había clavado en su pata, Vinyl se armó de valor y desenterró el trozo de hoja con su magia, al hacer esto no pudo evitar soltar un grito de dolor, Vinyl se levantó con dificultad y camino hasta el cañón, al llegar a la orilla del cañón lo primero que noto fue la enorme grieta que había dejado el hechizó del rey demonio en el suelo, pero lo peor fue el panorama del que se disfrutaba desde la posición de Vinyl, toda la fortaleza se distinguía a la perfección y en ella se encontraban los cadáveres de sus camaradas, fue entonces cuando recordó, se habían llevado a Trixie junto con otros 5 ponis, y ella no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

Vinyl se aseguró de que aun tuviera con ella la daga redentora, al ver que así era, Vinyl se fue cojeando de ese lugar debía llegar cuanto antes con Starwsirl.

El camino era largo y para Vinyl, que tenía que hacer el camino estando herida, era peor, el simple hecho de caminar con su pierna herida era una tortura, Vinyl estaba evitando toparse con los demonios, pues la única arma que tenía era la redentora y la armadura que potaba se estaba cayendo a pedazos.

Después de recorrer un largo camino, Vinyl finalmente llego a la su fortaleza principal, pero lo que encontró la dejo sin palabras, el fuerte había sido atacado, podía ver muchos muertos y heridos, como había pasado eso, Vinyl trato de correr hacia la fortaleza pero su pata lastimada no se lo permitió y cayó al suelo, al levantarse empezó a caminar lo más rápido que podía hasta que llego a la entrada de la fortaleza, donde la recibió Ame d'Argent que fue la primera en verla.

-¡¿Vinyl, te encuentras bien?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?!

-nos tendieron una trampa, eso paso.

-¿Cuántos sobrevivieron?

-7 contándome a mí y a Trixie

Ame miro los alrededores pero no vio a nadie más.

-¿y dónde están?

-capturados.

La expresión de Ame cambio.

-sígueme Vinyl, pareces tener heridas graves, yo te atenderé.

Ame ayudo a andar a la agotada unicornio y la llevo dentro del edificio principal, hasta un cuarto que usaban para descansar, estando ahí, Vinyl se acostó en una cama improvisada y se fijó en el flanco de la pegaso en el cual debería estar su cuti marck, pero en su lugar había una gran macha de tierra, pero si te fijabas bien como era el caso de Vinyl se alcanzaba a distinguir un poco la cuti marck de la pegaso.

-nunca nos has mostrado tu cuti marck.

-oh, mi cutie marck no es la gran cosa.

-la puedo ver.

Ame lo pensó un poco y luego con su casco sacudió la tierra que cubría la cutie marck, mostrando tres espadas cruzadas de tal manera que las tres puntas apuntaban hacia abajo frente a estas tres espadas se encontraba una rosa blanca,.

-que cuiti marck más elaborada.

-pero ya tiene mucho tiempo que no simboliza más que un recuerdo.

Vinyl miro a la pegaso azul, esta se encontraba deprimida, era obvio que algo le había pasado.

-¿qué fue lo que te paso a ti?

Ame se situó a un lado de la cama donde se había recostado Vinyl, la pegaso comenzó a vendar la pierna de Vinyl, con una venda que ellos mismos habían fabricado, pero no contesto a la pregunta.

-si no quieres contarme no importa, lo comprendo.

-no, no lo puedes comprender Vinyl.

De los ojos de la pegaso empezaron a salir lágrimas.

-Ame, estas llorando.

Ame termino de vendar a Vinyl y se secó las lágrimas.

-no te preocupes por mi estoy bien Vinyl, ven será mejor que vayamos con Starswirl.

Ame salió del cuarto y Vinyl se levantó y la siguió.

Starswirl se encontraba en la torre del fuerte pensando, mirando justo en la dirección en la que se encontraba el Castillo del Exilio cuando Ame y Vinyl subieron a la torre.

-Starswirl, Vinyl ha vuelto.

-Vinyl, como te encuentras-dijo el viejo unicornio con un tono ligeramente alterado

-yo sobreviviré, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Trixie.

-que ha pasado con Trixie?

-la han capturado.

-perfecto lo que faltaba, ahora no solo tiene 2 de nuestros capitanes, tienen 3

-¿espera dijiste 3?-pregunto Vinyl

-Cold Steel y FireRune fueron capturados también-respondió Ame

-así es tal como dijo Ame, y espera que viene lo mejor, el rey demonio amenaza con matar a nuestros camaradas si no nos rendimos.

-¡¿Qué?! Donde los tienen capturados?

-en el Castillo del Exilio-dijo Starswirl

-lo único que sabemos aparte de esto, es que en el castillo se reagrupo la mayor parte del ejercito del rey y también está el rey mismo-agrego Ame

-¿y que piensan hacer?

-rendirnos.

Cuando Starswirl pronunció esta palabra tanto Ame como Vinyl lo miraron sorprendidas.

-espera no pensaras solo rendirte y tirar todo lo que hemos logrado a la basura ¿o sí?

-qué más puedo hacer Vinyl, nuestro ejército se redujo a la mitad y un gran porcentaje de los que conservan la vida están heridos.

-¿cómo fue que se redujo tanto?-pregunto Vinyl

-nos atacaron por varios frentes a la ves, perdimos la fortaleza sureste, noroeste y este

-pero tu bien sabes que aunque nos rindamos los matara y también a todos nosotros-agrego Ame

-y que esperan que haga?

Vinyl pensó un momento y se le ocurrió un plan que no podía fallar aun tomando en cuenta la clara diferencia numérica.

-tengo un plan.

-te escuchamos.

-finge que te vas a rendir lleva unos pocos de los nuestros contigo, los demás se colaran en el castillo del Exilio junto con Ame y yo, empezaremos a liberar a los prisioneros y luego atacaremos desde dentro, aplastando al enemigo sigilosamente.

-¡entiendo tu plan, cuando vean a Starswirl rendirse creerán que han ganado y bajaran la guardia, facilitándonos a nosotros la entrada y dándonos el elemento sorpresa, aparte de esperan un ataque desde fuera, pero no uno interno-agrego Ame!

Starswirl analizó el plan por un momento, y luego dijo.

-Si nos entregamos vamos a morir así que, que podemos perder haciendo ese último intento.

-camaradas si hemos de morir pronto no será de rodillas-declaro Ame

En ese momento estaban seguros de que el próximo combate sería decisivo en la guerra, quien ganara, tendría asegurada la Victoria.


	18. batalla del Castillo del Exilio

Capítulo 18 batalla del Castillo del Exilio

El castillo del Exilio se encontraba repleto de demonios, tenían el Castillo que antes ya era difícil de penetrar ahora era casi imposible, el rey demonio se encontraba en un gran salón, decorado con columnas talladas y con un enorme vitral que se situaba justamente atrás de un trono echo de oro y ébano, las paredes del salón, lucían estandartes rojos bordados con hilo dorado que contenían como símbolo la cruz al revés.

El rey demonio se encontraba sentado en el trono, frente de él estaban atados los líderes rebeldes capturados Cold Steel, FireRune y Trixie.

-¡enserio crees que los camaradas de Trixie serán tan imbéciles como para rendirse!-le dijo Trixie al rey demonio con un tono desafiante.

-¡calla no tienes el derecho de dirigirme la palabra, eres mi victima, yo soy tu verdugo!

-¡ERES UN COBARDE, NOS USAS COMO ESCUDO PARA QUE NO PUEDAN ATACARTE Y ASI DEJARLOS SIN OTRA OPCION MAS QUE RENDIRSE!-grito furioso FireRune

Numinex se acercó al pegaso con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara y al oído le dijo.

-sabes tienes unas alas preciosas, te importa si las tomo.

La cara del pegaso cambio, su valentía se había esfumado, y se había convertido en terror cuando el rey demonio desenfundo una daga y rozo la afila hoja de esta en el ala del pegaso.

-no lo hagas, por favor.

Numinex no respondió y con su magia obligo al pegaso a desplegar su ala, Trixie estaba demasiado lejos como para poder hacer algo y Cold Steel, que se encontraba junto a FireRun, estaba paralizado por el miedo.

-por favor te lo suplico no lo hagas, ¡COLD PORFAVOR HAS ALGO!

Cold se quedó estático y aparto su mirada de la de su compañero.

-¡¿Cold?!

El rey demonio Numinex puso el filo de la daga en contacto con la piel del ala de FireRun, el cual al ver que su amigo no lo iba a ayudar y Trixie no podía hacer nada, había comenzado a llorar y prefirió cerrar los ojos, FireRune solo sentía como su corazón latía a una velocidad de vértigo.

-despídete de tus alas pegaso-dijo Numinex.

Pero justo antes de que Numinex despojara de sus alas al pegaso la puerta del salón se abrió y entro Starswirl, con 20 ponis acompañándolo todos tenían sus armas enfundadas.

-Numinex he vendido para anunciarle yo mismo nuestra rendición.

El rey demonio alejo la daga de las alas del pegaso, la enfundo nuevamente y se acercó a Starswirl.

Mientras tanto Vinyl, Ame y Nuit, acompañados por 130 ponis se movían discretamente hasta el túnel que antiguamente usaba Starswirl para infiltrarse en el castillo, una vez todos se encontraban dentro del Castillo se dispersaron y empezaron a casar a los demonios desde las sombras, Vinyl acompañada por Ame fue liberando a los prisioneros, explicándoles lo que estaba pasando y armándolos con estiletes (el estilete es una daga italiana de hoja delgada y larga, con una punta muy fina, es muy eficiente al dar estocadas pero no en corte) el plan transcurría a la perfección, los demonios caían muertos sin siquiera saber que o quien los había asesinado.

Una vez liberados la mayor parte de los prisioneros el ejercito que habían logrado conseguir era aproximadamente de 4000 ponis, cuando se les acabaron los estiletes, los empezaron a armar, con las armas de los demonios caídos.

Cuando Vinyl, Nuit y Ame sintieron que eran suficientes empezaron a avanzar entre las sombras al salón donde se encontraba Starswirl una vez ahí aguardaron la señal.

El salón estaba repleto de demonios muy bien armados y en medio de todo esto se encontraba Starswirl cara a cara con Numinex.

-¿entonces tu eres el líder de esta patética rebelión?

-patético serás tú cuando acabe contigo

Starswirl mostro una sonrisa y su cuerno se empezó a iluminar, el rey demonio lo noto y retrocedió, pero Starswirl lanzó una potente onda elemental que impulso a Numinex contra el vitral, el cual se despedazo Numinex callo en el techo del castillo, la altura que había caído eran solo 5 metros así que no sufrió daños por la caída, solo cortes hechos por los cristales del vitral.

Los demonios estaban a punto de hablandarse sobre starswirl pero, fueron detenidos por el ejército de ponis que los atacaron desde todos lados, Vinyl y Ame atacaron por la derecha y Nuit ataco el salón por la derecha, los demonios saltaron por el vitral destruido, en un intento de escapar de la horda furiosa de rebeldes, los demonios de las torres notaron el combate que se había comenzado a librar en el techo del castillo y acudieron a socorrer a sus compañeros.

El rey demonio se reincorporo, invoco su lanza y empezó a buscar con la vista a Starswirl, el cual lo sorprendió al teletransportarse justo atrás de él, el rey demonio reacciono y bloqueo el ataque de Starswirl.

-¡HAS HECHO TU ELECCION VIEJO, PUDISTE HABER ELEGIDO LA MANERA FACIL, PERO PARECE QUE TENDREMOS QUE HACERLO POR LA MALA!

-¡NO DEJARE QUE VUELVAS A DERRAMAR SANGRE INOCENTE!

Numinex empujo a Starswirl con una onda mágica, Starswirl cayó al suelo, Numinex aprovecho para atacar a Starwirl con su lanza pero, el viejo unicornio desvió el golpe con su claymore y pateo al rey en la cara, este retrocedió aturdido por el golpe lo que le dio tiempo a Starswirl para reincorporarse.

Mientras Starswirl se enfrentaba con Numinex Vinyl, Ame y Nuit se encontraban liberando a Trixie, Cold Steel y FireRune, el pobre pegaso todavía no se recuperaba del susto de casi perder sus alas.

-Vinyl, Trixie estaba segura de que vendrían- dijo la unicornio azul.

-no los podíamos dejar-respondió Vinyl

Un demonio alado entro por la puerta principal del salón, y los miro amenazadoramente, detrás de él entraron más demonios., parecía ser que el demonio alado era un general.

-¡MATENLOS A TODOS!-grito el demonio alado

Los demonios se abalanzaron sobre ellos, Nuit cargo en su lomo a su compañero FireRune, el cual no estaba en condiciones para pelear y salió corriendo del salón, Ame d'Argent se paró en sus dos patas traseras, extendió sus alas y desenfundo sus dos espadas, Vinyl por su lado desenfundo su lanza y le paso a Trixie su guadaña, se enfrentaron a los demonios los cuales no fueron mucho problema, su líder todavía no hacia ningún movimiento.

En medio del conflicto, un dragón acudió al combate en el castillo del Exilio, Vinyl alcanzo a verlo, desde el salón.

-Ame, Trixe, creen poder encargarse de esto, voy a matar a esa bestia.

-estaremos bien-señalo Trixie.

Vinyl salto por el Vitral y dejo en el salón a Trixie, Ame y Cold Steel el cual seguía sentado en el mismo lugar.

-Trixie, podrías llevarte a Cold de aquí, solo nos está complicando las cosas.

-segura.

-no te preocupes, yo me encargo de este demonio.

Trixie se llevó a Cold y Ame quedo en el salón junto al general demonio.

-entonces crees que una simple pegaso como tu puede vencerme?

El demonio se paró en dos pies y desenfundo una masa.

-qué tal si bailamos un poco, solo tú y yo-dijo Ame expresando tranquilidad y seguridad.

El demonio extendió sus alas y emprendió el vuelo.

-acaso me está desafiando una flor como tú- el demonio comenzó a reírse

Ame emprendió el vuelo y apunto una de sus espadas en dirección al demonio.

-si tan seguro estas de tu victoria, porque no empezamos de una ves?

El demonio se abalanzó sobre Ame pero esta bloqueo el golpe y contraataco con una velocidad increíble, el demonio apenas tenía tiempo de bloquear cada golpe y era peor contando que no tenía que cuidarse solo de una espada, tenía que cuidarse de dos espadas, Ame era una fiera en el combate a doble espada, sus movimientos eran rápidos y fluidos, su coordinación era infalible, el demonio no tenía tiempo para contraatacar pues mientras daba apenas un golpe, Ame ya había dado cuatro, dos por cada espada, cuando el demonio estaba empezando a confundirse, Ame realizó una voltereta en el aire hacia tras y con esta pateo al demonio en la mandíbula haciéndolo caer al suelo, Ame aterrizo.

-qué esperas? levántate!

El demonio se reincorporo y se puso en dos pies de nuevo.

-¡¿quién diablos eres tú?!-pregunto furioso el demonio

-¡tú final!-contesto ame con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara.

Vinyl corría hacia la posición del dragón, si ya había logrado matar a uno una vez, el segundo no sería difícil, para obtener la atención del Dragón Vinyl le disparo un proyectil elemental, que impacto directo en la cabeza del dragón, Vinyl ahora tenía toda la atención de la bestia.

Trixie apareció en una de las torres y vio a Vinyl luchando contra el dragón, la unicornio azul disparó un proyectil directo al lomo de la bestia, el dragón emprendió el vuelo y embistió la torre, Trixie se agacho evitando que el dragón la atrapara entre sus dientes, Vinyl corrió hasta la torre y una vez estuvo justo al lado de esta le disparo al dragón una vez más.

-¡TRIXIE, PREPARATE PARA SALTAR!

Trixie se levantó confundida y pregunto en voz baja

-¿Por qué voy a saltar?

Su pregunta se respondió cuando vio al dragón dirigiéndose a la posición de Vinyl a una velocidad exagerada, el plan de Vinyl era tirarle la torre encima al dragón, una vez Trixie capto el plan grito.

¡NO ESPERA, TRIXIE NO ESTA LISTA!

El dragón embistió a Vinyl, pero esta esquivó el ataque provocando que el dragón chocara con la torra, lo que hizo que la torre empezara a inclinarse en su dirección, cuando el techo de la torre estuvo cerca del suelo, Trixie salto, la torre cayo por completo y aplasto a la bestia alada.

Vinyl se dirigió a Tirxie, la cual se reincorporo y dijo:

-la próxima vez que planes tirar la Torre en la que me encuentro, avísame antes por favor.

Vinyl sonrió y dijo-Claro

Starswirl y Numinex se encontraban cerca del borde del techo peleando entre ellos, a acero y magia, Numinex aventó a Starswirl contra una de las torres y se teletransporto al lado de él solo para patearlo mientras este se levantaba.

-¡YA ME CANSASTE VIEJO!

Numinex cargo a Starswirl con su magia y lo arrojó contra la torre norte del castillo, en seguida se volvió a teletransportar para atacar a Starswirl con su lanza, Starswirl bloqueó el golpe, pero un segundo impacto de la lanza partió en dos la hoja de la claymore, Starswirl no logró esquivar del todo el impacto pues le había hecho un corte en su espalda, el rey volvió a cargar a Starswirl con su magia, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Starswirl lo cegó momentáneamente con un hechizo, que le dio tiempo para reincorporarse, Numinex se recuperó y un proyectil impacto con él, Starswirl se teletransportó y recogió una espada tirada en el suelo, con esta apuñaló al rey demonio, Starswir creyó que se había acabado, pero este pensamiento se rompió cuando el rey demonio comenzó a reír.

-¿enserio creíste que sería tan fácil vencerme? Eres patético.

Numinex extendió sus alas, las cuales hasta ahora habían estado ocultas tras su capa negra, atrapó a Starswirl y lo elevó, tomo altura suficiente y dejo caer a Starswirl, el unicornio impacto con el suelo y casi de inmediato Numinex cayo encima de el con sus patas delanteras.

En el salón, Ame obligaba a retroceder al demonio que tenía como rival, el cual no podía hacer otra cosa además de bloquear los ataques de Ame, pero finalmente sus reflejos le fallaron al demonio y recibió un corte de una de las espadas de Ame, con este golpe hecho, su destino estaba sellado, Ame aumentó su velocidad de ataque y empezó a machacar salvajemente al demonio, era sablazo tras sablazo, ambas espadas parecían volar mientras cortaban sin piedad la piel de su víctima, el demonio cayo de espalda y como remate, Ame le clavo ambas espadas.

-te metiste con la flor equivocada.

La pegaso desenterró sus espadas y las enfundo, otro demonio apareció y grito

-¡HERMANO!

Esta demonio era exactamente igual al que Ame acababa de matar, eran gemelos, el demonio huyo y otros demonios al ver muerto a su general, lo hicieron también.

Starswirl estaba siendo apaleado por el rey demonio el cual lo atacaba sin piedad, arrojándolo una y otra vez, el herido unicornio trataba de defenderse, pero su brutal enemigo se lo impedía, Vinyl desde la distancia noto que Starswirl estaba en problemas y empezó a correr en su ayuda, pero la distancia era larga y tenía que abrirse paso a través del campo de batalla, Trixie estaba siendo atacada por unos demonios por lo que no podía ayudar a Vinyl.

Starswirl fue puesto contra la pared de la torre, Numinex lo estaba ahorcando con su lanza.

-¡se acabó viejo, despídete!

Nunminex azotó a Starswirl contra la pared y de un estocada le enterró su lanza a Starswirl, al desenterrar la lanza esta desapareció, Vinyl vio esto y grito.

-¡NO!

Vinyl tiro su lanza desenfundo, la Redentora y salto encima de Numinex

-¡LO MATASTE!

Vinyl comenzó a apuñalar al rey demonio en su lomo una y otra vez, se encontraba cegada por la ira, pues para ella y para Trixe, Starswirl había sido como un padre.

-¡PORQUE!

El rey demonio emprendió vuelo con Vinyl encima de su lomo, y está en su ira de un tajo le corto su ala izquierda a Numinex, ambos cayeron pero en ese momento el dolor, no existía para Vinyl, así que se reincorporo con rapidez y mientras Numinex se levantaba Vinyl lo embisto clavándole su cuerno y tirándolo del techo del castillo.

El rey demonio callo, pero aun así logro levantarse y empezó acorrer como rata arrinconada en dirección a su palacio, Vinyl iba a ir tras el, pero Nuit y FireRune, el cual ya se encontraba mejor, la detuvieron, pero la ira de Vinyl no se podía apaciguar.

-¡MALDITO COBARDE, VUELVE AQUÍ Y ENFRENTAME, CUANDO TE ATRAPE CONOCERAS UN MUNDO DE DOLOR ME OISTE MALDITO BASTARDO, ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASI, TE JURO QUE VOY A MATARTE!

Starswirl moribundo logro pronunciar unas palabras que llegaron a oídos de Vinyl.

-Vinyl… Acércate-dijo el moribundo unicornio entre tosidos.

Vinyl se acercó y levanto la cabeza de Starswirl con sus patas delanteras, después de estos se sentó y recargo la cabeza de Starswirl en sus piernas.

-escucha lo que te voy a decir Vinyl.

-no, no hables-decía Vinyl llorando

-ya no me queda más tiempo Vinyl, así que te voy a traspasar mi legado y mi poder, pero al hacer esto moriré.

-no, Starswirl.

-escucha, de todas maneras voy a morir, mi herida es letal, así que escucha, cuando vuelvas a Equestria busca a mi antiguo aprendiz, no dejes que cumpla sus planes, si lo logra toda Equestria será destruida, te dejo a ti Vinyl lo que yo empecé hace 70.000 años, no te preocupes por los detalles, una vez realice el hechizó transmisor también tendrás mis recuerdos y por ende toda mi sabiduría.

-adiós maestro

-adiós.

Dicho esto Starswirl realizó el hechizo, un rayo salió del cuerno de Starswirl hacia el de Vinyl, a continuación ambos cuernos comenzaron a iluminarse, Vinyl sentía el poder de Starswirl fluyendo dentro de ella, sus ojos se empezaron a iluminar, y cuando la transferencia terminó. Starswirl cayó muerto, Vinyl le beso la frente como un último adiós, se levantó y se retiró.

Ame y Trixie se toparon con Vinyl, esta les informo de la muerte de Starswirl, y siguió caminando, Trixie y Ame la siguieron.

-¿adónde vas Vinyl?-pregunto Ame

-al rio Aquaronte, necesitare la ayuda de un amigo para acabar con la vida de Numinex.

Vinyl estaba furiosa y no iba a tener ni la mínima pisca de misericordia, el rey demonio debía sufrir, el rey demonio debía morir, ahora era personal.


	19. asedio al palacio Rouge

Capítulo 19 asedio al palacio Rouge

Vinil, seguida por Trixie, Ame, FireRune y Nuit iban camino al rio Aquaronte, el poder de Starswirl fluía con furia dentro de Vinyl, la cual era controlada por un solo deseo en ese momento, Venganza.

Mientras Vinyl se dirigía al rio Aquaronte, Numinex herido fortalecía las defensas del palacio Rouge, el rey demonio sabía que su palacio iba a ser sitiado en cualquier momento y tanto él cómo Vinyl sabían que la próxima batalla sería la última, Numinex estaba furioso y desesperado por primera vez en su vida, se sentía cerca de la muerte.

Vinyl llego a la orilla del rio Aquaronte junto su ejército que la había seguido hasta ahí, estaban siguiendo a los que tomaban como sus salvadores, Ame, Nuit y ella los habían liberado, razón por la cual los seguían.

Vinyl metió sus cascos al agua del rio, y realizo el hechizo que le había dado Caronte para invocarlo, todos los presentes miraron curiosos lo que hacía Vinyl, de la niebla empezó a surgir la barca en la que iba Caronte.

El alicornio de la muerte llego a la orilla del rio y descendió de la barca, se dirigió directo hacia Vinyl, pero al acercarse a esta no pudo evitar sentir la poderosa aura mágica que la rodeaba.

-saludos doncella guerrera, que puedo hacer por ti.

-vengo por tu ayuda, necesitó atacar el palacio Rouge, pero el rey demonio seguramente se atrincheró en el palacio.

-en efecto el palacio está más resguardado que nunca, Numinex ha reunido lo que queda de su ejército ahí, entre las criaturas que defienden el palacio se encuentran demonios, engendros, arpías, dragones y un ciclope.

-entonces comprendes porque solicito tu ayuda.

Caronte no respondió solo dio media vuelta y camino al Rio.

-si quieres mi ayuda en tu batalla la tendrás pero, no me aventurare a una batalla semejante sin mis camaradas, veras, el palacio Rouge se encuentra en una colina al borde de este mismo rio.

-¿tienes un plan?-pregunto Vinyl

-Numinex espera que ataquemos el palacio por tierra, no esperará que lo ataquemos desde el rio.

Vinyl se mostró interesada, puso atención a lo que estaba haciendo el oscuro alicornio, el cual empezó a convocar un hechizo.

-almas perdidas, sombras del pasado, oigan mi voz y hagan que llegue hasta su amo, la bestia de los siete mares.

Caronte continuaba la invocación, mientras el agua del rio se empezaba a alborotar y la niebla se empezaba a disipar, todos los ponis que estaban muy cerca del agua retrocedieron al ver las furiosas olas golpear la orilla, Vinyl se mantenía en la misma posición, Ame d'Argent, y FireRune se cubrieron detrás de una roca, Nuit y Trixie se subieron a una evitando así la furia del rio, todas las olas parecían rodear a Caronte, él cual seguía la invocación.

-¡HERMANO CAIDO, ANTIGUO REY DE LOS MARES, OYE MI VOz Y VIVE UNA VES MAS, PRESTAME TU ARMADA! ¡LEVIATAN, OYE MI VOZ Y VUELVE A VIVIR, TE LO ORDENO!

El rio Aquaronte se tiño de rojo, en poco tiempo todos llegaron a la conclusión de que el agua se había transformado en sangre, el rio pareció cobrar vida, las aguas se revelaban contra la tierra, las olas embestían la tierra con furia, mientras en el fondo del rio, el agua empezó a iluminarse de forma siniestra hasta que finalmente del agua surgió una bestia más grande que cualquiera que hubieran visto antes, la bestia marina era de piel negra, sus grandes ojos parecidos a los de un dragón, se abrieron dejando el descubierto las iris rojas, la bestia tenía una hilera de espinas que recorrían desde su cabeza hasta su cola, la cual era parecida a la de una ballena, sus aletas eran espinadas y de las orillas estaban teñidas de rojo sangre, Vinyl, Ame, Trixie, FireRune, Nuit y Cold, observaban impactados a la bestia marina surgiendo del rio.

-¡¿qué clase de bestia es esa?!-pregunto asombrado FireRune

-no es una bestia, amigo mío, frente a ti tienes nada más, ni nada menos que al Leviatán, la criatura que alguna vez reino los mares, según cuentan las leyendas su piel no puede ser penetrada por ningún arma mortal, no creí que de verdad existiera.

El Leviatán se sumergió en el agua y nado directo a la posición de Caronte, hasta quedar a menos de medio Kilómetro del ejercito de Vinyl, la bestia titánica se sumergió y tras ella empezaron a surgir barcos del rio, en ese momento toda una armada ancestral se levantaba respondiendo al llamado de Caronte, los barcos eran galeras de guerra equipadas con una balista al frente, sus velas rasgadas solo afirmaban el hecho de que eran barcos fantasma, las galeras llegaron a tierra y el rio finalmente se calmó.

Todos los ponis salieron de sus escondites y fueron a contemplar la imponente armada infernal, todos los camaradas de Vinyl se acercaron a ella y Vinyl a su vez se acercó a Caronte.

-que los tuyos suban a las galeras doncella guerrera, que este día Numinex caerá derrotado.

-gracias por tu apoyo.

-lo prometido es deuda-dijo Caronte subiendo a la galera principal seguido por Vinyl, Trixie, FireRune, Nuit y Cold.

Los demás ponis al ver a sus líderes subir al barco fantasma, también empezaron a abordar las galeras que tenían más cerca.

-zarpemos-dijo Vinyl

Caronte hiso un ademan afirmativo y dio la orden, el Leviatán apareció una vez más y empezó a moverse, las galeras siguieron a la bestia marina, conforme avanzaban se iba distinguiendo más la figura del imponente palacio Rouge, el cual se alzaba sobre una montaña en el centro del rio, un enorme puente era lo único que lo conectaba con tierra, por más atemorizante que fuera no era nada comparado con la bestia marina que lideraba las galeras.

En el palacio, el rey demonio caminaba de un lado a otro hasta que fue interrumpido por uno de sus demonios.

-¡alteza los exploradores avistaron una flota de guerra dirigiéndose directo hacia nosotros!

Numinex miro al demonio confundido y acto seguido se dirigió al balcón que tenía vista hacia el rio, su sorpresa fue enorme cuando vio a la flota de las almas perdidas dirigiéndose directo hacia su palacio.

-¡USTEDES DETENGALOS!-le ordeno Numinex a tres dragones que se encontraban en el techo del palacio.

Los tres dragones emprendieron el vuelo, pero antes de llegar a las galeras del agua, salto el Leviatán y se tragó a las tres bestias aladas de un mordisco, Numinex al ver esto entro de nuevo al palacio y con desesperación empezó a mover a sus demonios

-¡QUE ESPERAN INUTILES, DEFIENDAN EL PALACIO, QUIERO QUE ME TRAIGAN LA CABEZA DE TODOS LOS LIDERES REVELDES!

Numinex iba a sentarse en su trono, cuando un estruendo hizo retumbar el palacio.

-¡¿QUE DIABLOS FUE ESO?!-pregunto Numinex furioso

-¡están bombardeando el palacio alteza!

Las galeras empezaron a darle uso a su balista, las almas perdidas las cargaban con una especie de roca envuelta en un papel inflamable, antes de disparar estos proyectiles los prendían en fuego.

En el palacio los demonios preparaban embarcaciones, lo más rápido que podían para, enfrentar la inmensa flota de las almas perdidas.

-¡mi rey, se nos acaban las opciones, la flota de las almas perdidas está a punto de llegar!

-¡contraataquen, suelten todas nuestras defensas marinas, envía a las serpientes marinas si es necesario!

-así se hará alteza.

De las cuevas submarinas que se encontraban bajo la isla del palacio empezaron a salir las serpientes marinas, que eran la última esperanza de que la flota de las almas perdidas, atracara en la playa del palacio

Ame vio a las serpientes marinas dirigiéndose hacia ellos, seguidas por las fragatas de guerra del Rey demonio, las cuales estaban equipadas con un cañón de fuego griego al frente (el cañón de fuego griego, es un cañón de origen otomano, con la capacidad de lanzar fuego como su nombre lo dice), Ame se sostuvo de una de las cuerdas de la galera. y desenfundo una de sus espadas.

-¡VINYL, ESAS FRAGATAS VIENEN HACIA NOSOTROS!-grito la pegaso

Vinyl se recargo en el barandal que se encontraba junto al timón de la galera en el que se encontraba Caronte.

-¡ESCUCHENME TODOS!

Todos los ponis se abrieron paso entre las almas perdidas para llegar hasta donde pudieran oír a su líder.

-¡todos ustedes han luchado con valor y han llegado lejos por obtener su libertad, por eso estamos aquí hoy, porque hoy haremos que la tierra se estremezca a nuestro paso, hoy le demostraremos al rey demonio que no puede pasar por encima de todos nosotros como si fuéramos escoria! ¡HOY RECLAMAMOS NUESTRA LIBERTAD! ¡HOY EL REY DEMONIO MORIRA!

Todos desenfundaron sus armas y se prepararon para recibir a las fragatas del rey demonio las serpientes marinas por su lado fueron en contra del Leviatán, las fragatas empezaron a disparar los cañones de fuego griego, las galeras en respuesta dispararon sus balistas en contra de las fragatas, el rio Aquaronte se había convertido en un campo de batalla, las fragatas y las galeras final mente chocaron y el verdadero combate comenzó los demonios saltaron de la cubierta de las fragatas a las galeras siendo recibidos por el acero de los rebeldes, las galeras embestían a las fragatas, para poderlas abordar, Ame al notar que una de las fragatas se acercaba a su galera, sostuvo la soga firmemente la corto y tomo vuelo.

-¡Vinyl, te veré luego!-dijo Ame

-¡adónde vas!

-¡tengo una cita con esa fragata!

Cuando la fragata paso suficientemente cerca de su galera, Ame salto y utilizo sus alas para hacer girar la cuerda con este movimiento logro abordar la fragata y tirar a dos demonios de la cubierta, Ame se paró en dos patas y desenfundo sus espadas, los demonios fueron contra ella, pero era inútil, Ame era una guerrera innata, los demonios caían muertos como moscas a su alrededor, sus espadas que se movían a la velocidad del viento, estaban empapadas por la sangre de sus enemigos.

La batalla naval continuaba, mientras debajo de esta las serpientes marinas eran devoradas por el Leviatán, la bestia marina era implacable, cuando termino con las serpientes marinas fue nadando directo al palacio, y de un salto agarro entre sus mandíbulas una de las torres de este y la desprendió.

Numinex, se quedaba sin opciones.

La bestia arrojo la torre del palacio contra el mismo palacio, con este último ataque todos los dragones emprendieron el vuelo y se alejaron, abandonado a su rey y dejándolo a su suerte.

Las fragatas al ver su clara derrota como último, recurso se formaron, formando una muralla para así evitar que las galeras llegaran al palacio.

Ame había básicamente despejado toda la fragata que había abordado, y al ver la estrategia del rey deminio se le ocurrió un plan, Ame bajo a la cubierta de batería de la fragata donde encontró los barriles de pólvora que alimentaban al cañón de fuego griego, Ame saco dos rocas y las froto hasta formar una chispa esto hizo que la pólvora regada por el suelo se prendiera.

-okey, ahora debo darme prisa.

Ame salió a la cubierta de la fragata, desenfundo una de sus espadas y emprendió el vuelo, dirigiéndose hacia el mástil más alto de la fragata, donde corto las cuerdas para soltar todas las velas y hacer que el barco fuera a toda su velocidad, una vez hecho esto con los tres mástiles, Ame aterrizo frente al timón del barco, enfundo su espada y tomo el timón.

-okey, guiemos este navío a su destino

Ame no era precisamente la mejor al timón, pero logro dirigir la fragata, la cual acababa de convertir en un burlote, directo hacia las demás fragatas, una vez la distancia se había acortado entre el burlote y las fragatas, Ame soltó el timón y emprendió el vuelo.

Ame regreso a la galera con sus camaradas.

-¿Qué es lo que acabas de hacer?-pregunto Trixie.

-solo espera y lo veras

El burlote empezó a arder en llamas y choco con las fragatas, un momento después exploto en mil pedazos llevándose consigo las demás fragatas al fondo del rio Aquaronte.

Con la ruta libre las galeras lograron desembarcar en la playa del palacio Rouge, donde fueron recibidos por los demonios, Vinyl fue detenida por Caronte antes de que bajara de la galera.

-si piensas enfrentarte a Numinex, hay algo que debes saber, a un rey demonio solo lo puedes matar despojándolo de su poder, si no conoces el hechizo para poder hacer esto te lo puedo mostrar yo.

-te agradezco todos tus regalos Caronte.

Caronte realizo el mismo hechizo que uso para enseñarle a Vinyl como invocarlo, pero esta vez fue para mostrarle el hechizo de absorción.

-ten en cuenta una cosa, el hechizó solo funcionara si tu oponente está débil.

-lo recordare.

Vinyl descendió de la galera y desenfundo su lanza.

A Numinex solo le quedaba su armada terrestre, si esta caía no habría nada que les impidiera llegar al palacio

-¡comandante quiere vengar a su hermano! no es así?

-si mi rey

-en ese caso lleve a todos sus hombres al frente junto con el ciclope

El demonio se retiró de la presencia de Numinex para enfrentarse a la asesina de su hermano Ame d'Argent.

Los demonios de defensa fueron derrotados por el ejército rebelde combinado con el ejercito de las almas perdidas, la segunda fuerza defensiva de los demonios estaba siendo aplastada hasta que, llegaron los refuerzos entre los que se encontraban su comándate y el ciclope.

El ciclope arrasaba con los rebeldes, hasta que Trixie noto a la criatura y corrió hacia ella, en el camino se encontró a FireRune y a Cold Steel.

-Cold, FireRune, Tirxie necesita su ayuda.

Ambos pegasos siguieron a la unicornio azul, hasta que toparon con el ciclope, Trixie le disparó un proyectil elemental al ciclope, el cual se enfureció y trato de embestir a Trixie, pero FireRune aterrizó en la espalda del ciclope y le enterró su espada, Trixie aprovechó ese momento para disparar otro proyectil.

El ciclope retrocedió al recibir el impacto, FireRune desencajo su espada y se alejó de la bestia, Cold embisto al monstruo provocando que este callera al suelo, Trixie aprovechó la oportunidad y se teletransporto encima de la bestia, Tirxie desenfundo su guadaña y atacó al ciclope directo en su punto débil, su ojo, la bestia no tardó en morir.

Ame avanzaba por el aire, derribando a los demonios que intentaban abatirla, hasta que un demonio con una armadura negra se le acerco de frente, Ame no cambio su curso y se dirigió directo hacia el demonio, pero justo antes de que Ame embistiera al demonio que estaba frente a ella, un segundo demonio de armadura negra la atacó desde arriba, embistiéndola y derribándola, Ame perdió el control y cayó al suelo.

La pegaso se reincorporo y ambos demonios aterrizaron frente a ella.

-¡se metieron con la pegaso equivocada!

Los demonios se abalanzaron contra Ame, pero esta logro esquivarlos, los demonios desenfundaron sus masas y empezaron a atacar a Ame, la cual bloqueaba y esquivabas sus ataques, Ame contraataco desarmando a uno de los demonios y derribando al otro con una patada, Ame estaba por matar al demonio que había desarmado cuando un tercer demonio apareció y la embistió golpeándola en el abdomen.

Ame soltó una de sus espadas en la caída, y antes de que la dejaran recuperarse un cuarto demonio apareció y la golpeo derribándola de nuevo, cuando Ame estaba en el suelo, el demonio tomó los cascos de la pegaso y la desarmó, Ame se soltó de su agresor y le regresó el golpe, un quinto demonio apareció y trato de apuñalar a Ame con una espada, Ame lo esquivó, una vez pudo ver bien al quinto demonio notó que era el gemelo del demonio que había matado en el Castillo del Exilio.

-¡mataste a mi hermano!-dijo el demonio furioso

-ya veo, reuniste a cuatro de los mejores para ayudarte a enfrentarme, vaya cobarde, tu hermano tenía más valor que tú!-respondió Ame

Los demonios atacaron a Ame sincronizadamente, la pegaso era rápida y hábil pero no lo suficiente para esquivarlos a los cuatro, el golpe de uno de los demonios la alcanzo, y Ame cayó al suelo, dos de los demonios aprovecharon para sostenerla de sus cascos y ponerla de pie, el comandante se acercó a Ame y la golpeó, Ame no se podía defender pues le tenían atrapada, lo único que podía hacer era tratar de zafarse mientras era golpeada por el demonio.

-¡te hare sufrir, maldita!

El demonio asestó otro golpe a la pegaso, la cual estaba perdiendo el equilibrio, pero sus captores la obligaban a mantenerse de pie.

-¡eres un maldito cobarde!—dijo Ame.

La pegaso no tenía planeado dejar que la doblegaran de esa manera, así que apenas tuvo la oportunidad, extendió sus alas y se impulsó hacia atrás y de una patada apartar al comandante, acto seguido, logro zafarse de sus captores, y correr en busca de sus espadas, los demonios la siguieron, pero antes de que se le abalanzaran, Nuit le cayó encima a uno de los demonios enterrándole a la ves una daga en el cuello, Ame encontró sus espadas y con la velocidad del viento las tomo y dio un salto impulsándose con sus alas cayendo encima del demonio que iba a la cabeza de sus tres perseguidores, Ame le enterró una de las espadas y con igual velocidad que antes la desenterró, sus otros dos perseguidores se abalanzaron sobre ella, pero Ame se deslizo entre los dos evitando sus masas y quedando justo entre ambos, antes de que pudieran reaccionar, Ame les corto la yugular a ambos.

El comandante al ver muertos a sus hombres soltó su espada y empezó a correr.

-¡adonde crees que vas!

Ame emprendió el vuelo y persiguió al comandante, el comandante trataba de huir de la furiosa pegaso que lo perseguía, pero fue inútil, Ame aterrizó encima de él enterrándole ambas espadas a la vez.

Vinyl avanzaba entre los demonios abatiendo a cualquiera que intentara detenerla, se abrió paso hasta la entrada del palacio donde 10 demonios trataron de detenerla, pero Vinyl, acabó con ellos como si de engendros se tratara.

El rey demonio se encontraba sentado en el trono cuando uno de sus demonios entro al salón del trono.

-¡majestad nuestro ejército ha caído, los rebeldes están frente a las puertas del palacio!

Numinex se levantó y camino hasta la salida trasera del salón del trono.

-cuando el enemigo llegue a este salón, dile a su líder que la espero en el mirador del palacio.

-si eso desea alteza, así se hará

Numinex salió del salón y se preparó para su ultimo combate, había perdido la guerra, eso era claro, después de prepararse se fue al mirador del palacio, el cual era como un balcón techado al que se llegaba atreves de un pequeño puente, al llegar al mirador se recargó en el barandal y observo el Rio Aquaronte.

Vinyl y los demás irrumpieron en el salón del trono del palacio, el demonio que esperaba paciente en él, de inmediato dijo.

-¿quién es el líder?

Vinyl Scratch se le acercó y respondió.

-¡soy yo!

-mi señor te espera en el balcón

Vinyl se dirigió a sus camaradas.

-espérenme aquí, no hay que a ser esperar a su alteza

-¿estas segura de querer hacer esto sola?-pregunto Trixie.

Vinyl se dio media vuelta y camino hacia la salida trasera del salón del trono.

-volveré-aseguro la unicornio blanca mientras desaparecía por la salida trasera del salón.

Tanto ella, como Numinex sabían que ese era el final, solo uno podía quedar en pie.


	20. Infernal Scratch

Capítulo 20 Infernal Scratch

Vinyl camino hasta encontrarse con una puerta de ébano decorada con piezas de oro,abrió la puerta y salió a un pequeño puente de obsidiana con barandales de oro pulido, Vinyl empezó a caminar por el elegante puente hasta una especie de torre separada del resto del palacio, era el mirador.

Al llegar al mirador, Vinyl se detuvo detrás de Numinex, el rey demonio estaba recargado en el barandal dorado del mirador observando el rio Aquaronte.

-¡se terminó Numinex, tu ejército ha caído y he tomado tu palacio, ríndete y tal vez tenga algo de piedad!-dijo Vinyl con un tono de voz algo atemorizante.

-yo rendirme ante ti, no me hagas reír… es cierto has derrotado a mi ejercito, has llegado a mi palacio, pero no podrás acabar conmigo, ¡nadie pude!

El rey demonio se alejó del barandal y se encontró cara a cara con Vinyl.

-déjame preguntarte una cosa antes de matarte, ¿qué planeabas hacer después de vencerme? Obtener tu libertad? escapar del infierno y correr devuelta con tu amada Octavia?

Le expresión en el rostro de Vinyl cambio, ahora su rostro reflejaba ira.

-¡¿Cómo rayos sabes tú de Octi?!

-Soy un rey demonio Vinyl puedo ver todo, lo se todo, sé que tú y todos tus rebeldes están aquí injustamente, sé de un necromago, el cual a su vez fue aprendiz de tu maestro al cual maté por cierto.

-¡cállate bastardo!-dijo Vinyl desenfundando su lanza.

-oh y también sé que tu amigo Silver fue el que te vendió, por su culpa estas aquí, él te traiciono y te condenó.

La ira de Vinyl crecía con cada palabra, Numinex quería desatar la furia de Vinyl.

-y como olvidar que tu maestro antes de morir te dejo una muy importante misión, ¿Cuál era? Que terminaras lo que él empezó que detuvieras a su antiguo aprendiz.

Numinex se acercó a Vinyl y al oído le susurro.

-que lastima que esto último nunca se cumplirá.

Finalmente Vinyl no se contuvo más y de una estocada le hundió su lanza en el pecho a Numinex, el cual solo reía; al notar esto Vinyl desenterró su lanza del cuerpo de Numinex y lo empujo con su magia.

-¡eso es Vinyl muéstrame tu furia, déjame sentir tu odio, déjate llevar por la ira!

Numinex conjuró su lanza y se abalanzó sobre Vinyl, la cual bloqueó el golpe y lo desvió, el rey demonio siguió lanzando ataques, Vinyl los bloqueaba y apenas tuvo la oportunidad, le dio un golpe en la cabeza con la barra de la lanza.

-¡te voy a hacer sufrir lentamente y no importa cuánto reces, nadie vendrá a ayudarte!-dijo Vinyl con un tono de voz amenazador y notablemente furiosa

-¡solo somos tú y yo preciosa!-respondió Numinex con una sonrisa maliciosa

Vinyl lanzó una estocada, Numinex la esquivó, casi de inmediato Vinyl lanzó un tajo que fue bloqueado por la lanza de Numinex, ambas lanzas formaban una cruz en ese momento, hasta que Vinyl alejó su lanza para lanzar otro ataque, que fue igualmente bloqueado por la lanza de su oponente, Numinex decidió contraatacar, empujo a Vinyl con su magia hacia una columna, Vinyl se reincorporó y Numinex ataco de nuevo lanzando un tajo que Vinyl intentó bloquear con su lanza pero tal como había sucedido con la Claymore de Starswirl, la lanza de Vinyl se quebró al contacto con la hoja de la lanza de Numinex, Vinyl dió un brinco hacia atras esquivando así la hoja de la lanza.

-¿Y ahora que harás?-pregunto Numinex con malicia.

Vinyl disparo un proyectil elemental, directo hacia Numinex, el rey demonio no logró esquivar el hechizo y fue impulsado hacia una columna por la explosión del proyectil, la lanza de Numinex había caído en el puente que conectaba el mirador con el palacio.

Antes de que Numinex se levantara Vinyl se paró encima de él, Vinyl traía la redentora sostenida en su casco derecho antes de que pudiera reaccionar Numinex, la hoja de la redentora se prendió en llamas y Vinyl empezó a apuñalar a Numinex una y otra vez hasta que este finalmente logro apartar a la Furiosa yegua.

Numinex se dió la vuelta y empezó a toser escupiendo sangre, acto seguido se arrastró al barandal y se recargó en este para poder levantarse.

-¡qué te pasa ya no eres tan poderoso como antes de que te cortara tu ala izquierda!-le dijo Vinyl con un tono entre burlón y amenazador

Numinex estaba un poco alterado, nunca se había visto a si mismo manchado con tanta de su propia sangre y mucho menos había llegado a escupir su propia sangre, Numine se reincorporó, y le dirigió una mirada de odio a Vinyl.

-desearas nunca haber hecho eso- dijo Numinex

El rey demonio empezó a acumular magia entre sus dos cuernos formando una esfera, una vez formada la esfera, Numinex la lanzó y esta se convirtió en un proyectil de fuego, Vinyl logró esquivarlo, pero otro proyectil impactó frente a ella, Numinex no paraba de lanzar estos proyectiles de fuego tratando de acertar a Vinyl, la cual con agilidad esquivaba los disparos de Numinex.

-¡HABER SI PUEDES ESQUIBAR ESTO!

Numinex lanzó una onda mágica que empujo a Vinyl hacia el barandal, el cual se rompió y Vinyl a punto de caer al abismo logró clavar la redentora al piso, y aferrarse de su empuñadura, Numinex se acercó a ella con la intención de obligarla a soltarse, pero Vinyl descifró sus intenciones y lo cegó con un hechizo, Numinex retrocedió y Vinyl aprovechó para subir al mirador, cuando Numinex recobró su visión lo primero que vió fue a Vinyl abalanzándose contra él con la redentora en su casco, Vinyl le clavó la daga en el pecho a su oponente y de un movimiento rápido la desenterró y con una vuelta le dio un tajo en la cara a Numinex, la hoja de la redentora le había dado directo en el ojo derecho al rey demonio.

-¡tal vez seas inmortal pero sientes dolor!-dijo Vinyl lanzando una onda mágica y derribando a Numinex.

Numinex se reincorporó y abrió el único ojo que le quedaba.

-¡AHORA SI ME LLEGASTE AL LÍMITE!

Numinex empezó a acumular magia entre sus dos cuernos y empezó a levitar, un aura demoniaca lo rodeaba, su ojo sano se iluminó y el ojo que le había arrebatado Vinyl, se prendió en llamas.

Un muro de Fuego se elevó alrededor del mirador y como si fuera atraída por un imán, la lanza demoniaca de Numinex voló hasta el casco de este.

-¡PREPARATE PARA SUFRIR MI IRA!

Vinyl se posicionó como si se preparara para saltar, en su casco derecho mantenía agarrada la redentora la cual empezó a arder con más fuerza, cuando Vinyl recordó "_esta daga fue forjada en las llamas de la venganza, su único objetivo es vengar a los inocentes" _la daga parecía arder con más fuerza a cada segundo, hasta que por fin la hoja de la daga había sido prácticamente reemplazada por una llama, la llama de la Venganza.

Numinex lanzó un proyectil de fuego que Vinyl bloqueó con la redentora, esto sorprendió a Numinex, al mismo tiempo que lo hizo enfadar, el demonio lanzó otro proyectil pero este fue esquivado y acto seguido Vinyl saltó directo hacia Numinex, el tiempo pareció alentarse mientras Vinyl en el aire recorría su casco hacia atrás sosteniendo a la redentora, preparándose para apuñalar a Numinex.

Numinex trató de apuñalar a Vinyl con su lanza, pero esta con un hechizo, empujo la lanza y la apartó, finalmente Vinil cayó encima de Numinex enterrandole la redentora en su pecho.

El fuego que los rodeaba se avivó en el momento en el que la hoja del redentor traspasó la piel y las costillas de Numinex hasta por el lomo del demonio, la llama ardiente de la Venganza consumía a Numinex por dentro, el cual se debilitaba rápidamente, cediendo al poder de la daga.

Vinyl aprovechó la oportunidad para realizar el hechizó de absorción, al realizarlo el cuerno de Vinyl lanzó un rayo azul que se enlazó con los dos cuernos de Numinex.

-¡ESPERA, QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!-dijo el demonio asustado

El poder del demonio empezó a traspasarse por la unión que había realizado Vinyl, la unión cambio su color de azul a rojo sangre, que era el color del poder demoniaco de Numinex, la redentora seguía enterrada en el cuerpo de Numinex mientras Vinyl absorbía el poder del rey demonio.

Numinex no pudo soportar más el dolor y soltó un grito de agonía.

-¡PORFAVOR DETENTE! ¡AYuDENME!

-¡suplica todo lo que quieras, no me detendré!-respondió Vinyl

El rey demonio por primera y última vez en su vida estaba más que aterrado, podía sentir como su poder le era arrebatado, era horrible, como si estuvieran separando parte de su alama, poco a poco podía sentir como su vida se extinguía, ese era su fin.

Llego un punto en el hechizo que los ojos de Vinyl se iluminaron, era tanto el poder, Numinex se llevaba la peor parte, pero Vinyl sentía que su piel le ardía, que algo en ella estaba cambiando, no era la misma sensación que sintió cuando Starswirl le paso su poder, esta vez el proceso era doloroso, Vinyl cerro los ojos y se mordió el labio, no importaba que le pasara Numinex debía morir. La piel de Vinyl empezó a arder en llamas pero el fuego no la dañaba, más bien era como si la abrazara, Vinyl susurro para sí misma.

-¡por celestial! ¡¿Qué me está pasando?!

Finalmente el poder de Numinex se acabó y las llamas que cubrían el mirador se calmaron, al acabarse el poder de Numinex Vinyl rompió el lazo y ambos cayeron al suelo.

Vinyl seguía teniendo los ojos cerrados, se sentó y se llevó el casco a la cabeza, pero al sentir su cuerno notó algo distinto. El cuerno parecía estar curveado, Vinyl se levantó aun con los ojos cerrados y al abrirlos vió a Numinex tirado en un charco de su propia sangre, la Redentrora seguía clavada en él, pero su hoja había dejado de arder, Vinyl camino hasta estar frente a él, pero cuando se miró a si misma reflejada en el charco de sangre notó que las iris de sus ojos habían cambiado, ahora eran de color rojo carmesí.

El rey caído, toció escupiendo sangre, todavía seguía con vida, Vinyl tomó con su casco la redentora y de un movimiento brusco la desenterró, Numinex ya no tenía fuerzas, ni siquiera para hablar, solo podía emitir un leve quejido mientras su vida terminaba de extinguirse, Vinyl se retiró dejando al Demonio desangrándose hasta la muerte.

Antes de irse del balcón, Vinyl tomó la lanza que Numinex antes portaba y la examinó y la enfundó en el lugar en el que antes enfundaba su antigua lanza, hecho esto Vinyl camino por el puente de obsidiana hasta la puerta de ébano, cuando entró al palacio, siguió el pasillo por el que había venido, pero durante el camino empezó a sentir un ligero ardor en su pecho.

Vinyl finalmente llego al salón del trono donde todos sus camaradas la recibieron, pero al acercarse a ella sus rostros cambiaron, Vinyl estaba confundida, porque la miraban como si no la conocieran?, Trixie se acercó, seguida por Ame y preguntó:

-¿Vinyl que te pasó, luces diferente?

Vinyl trato de responder, pero el ardor de su pecho se intensificó, y se puso el casco en el corazón, acto seguido su piel empezó a ser envuelta por el fuego una vez más, Vinyl, miro a Caronte el cual se encontraba detrás de Trixie y Ame.

-¡¿Que me está pasando?!-pregunto Vinyl asustada antes de caer al suelo

Al verla caer sus camaradas corrieron hacia ella, pero fueron apartados por Caronte.

-¡no se acerquen, en este momento Vinyl no tiene control del poder que acaba de obtener y su alma esta sufriendo cambios al combinarse con el poder infernal, si se acercan pueden resultar dañados!-les advirtió el barquero

El fuego envolvía a Vinyl mientras esta parecía estar agonizando en el suelo, Cold Steel desenfundo su espada y rodeo a Caronte, Ame se dio cuenta.

-¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO COLD!

-¡YA OISTE AL BARQUERO, VINYL PUEDE SER UNA AMENAZA PARA NOSOTROS!

Cold se abalanzó sobre Vinyl, la cual al ver correr al pegaso hacia ella, cerró los ojos y se preparó para recibir el golpe, pero este nunca llego pues varios engendros aparecieron y empezaron a rodear a Vinyl como si la estuvieran defendiendo, Cold trato de atacar de nuevo pero fue detenido por Ame.

-¡QUE TE OCURRE, ES NUESTRA AMIGA Y TU LA ATACAS MIENTRAS ESTA AGONIZANDO!-le grito Ame furiosa arrojándolo contra la pared

Vinyl no soporto más y perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola lectores, este pequeño mensaje es para agradecerles sus comentarios, que como ya sabrán animan mucho, <strong>**también quería agradecer el simple echo de que dediquen un poco de tiempo a leer mi fanfic que viene a ser el primero que hago, de verdad gracias, comenten que les a parecido hasta ahora si tienen algún consejo son bienvenidos preguntas también, bueno ya los dejo de molestar, sigan disfrutando del fanfic.**


	21. el renacer de la reina

Capítulo 21 el renacer de la reina

Vinyl estaba de pie con los ojos cerrados, algo confundida, pues recordaba perfectamente que hace un momento se había desmayado, abrió los ojos y se confundió mas al ver que se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, mirara hacia donde mirara, era lo único que veía, oscuridad, a lo lejos logro distinguir un punto iluminado, Vinyl se acercó y conforme más se acercaba más se distinguía la figura de un poni en este punto iluminado.

-¿hay alguien ahí?-pregunto Vinyl sin obtener respuesta.

Al acercarse mas noto que la figura era de Octavia,

-¿octi?-preguntó Vinyl, aún más confundida.

Octavia comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria hacia Vinyl y se perdió en la oscuridad.

-¡OCTAVIA ESPERA!-grito Vinyl corriendo en la dirección en que se había ido Octavia, Vinyl logro distinguir fuego en la distancia en la dirección en la que estaba corriendo, esto la hizo detenerse.

-¿Qué es esto?

Vinyl siguió caminando hasta que llego al origen del fuego, pero lo que vió la dejo más que impactada, frente a ella estaba ponyville, el pueblo que fue su hogar, estaba ardiendo frente a ella.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí!? ¡¿Por qué estoy viendo esto?!

Confundida siguió avanzando, adentrándose en el pueblo que ardía frente a ella, el fuego parecía trazarle un camino, Vinyl lo siguió inconscientemente hasta llegar a lo que alguna vez había sido su casa, la puerta estaba derribada y maltratada, las ventanas rotas y las paredes dañadas.

Vinyl entro a la casa y encontró todos los muebles destrozados como si hubiera habido un combate dentro de la casa, Vinyl miraba hacia todos lados confundida, hasta que de golpe se abrió la puerta trasera llamando la atención de la unicornio, Vinyl se dirigió hacia la puerta y al salir encontró un rastro de sangre en la tierra, Vinyl siguió el rastro todavía más confundida que antes, el camino de sangre seguía atreves de las calles del destrozado pueblo, Vinyl comenzó a oír unos débiles latidos que se intensificaban mientras avanzaba.

Finalmente el rastro se detuvo, pero lo que encontró la dejo destrozada, frente a ella se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de Octavia, en ese momento el pueblo a su alrededor se empezó a desvanecer, hasta que finalmente solo quedaron ella y Octavia, Vinyl se sentó frente al cadáver de su amiga y la abrazo, acto seguido comenzó a llorar.

-¿Qué está pasando, que clase de cruel tormento es este?

Vinyl seguía escuchando latidos mientras el cuerpo de Octavia empezaba a desvanecerse, hasta que no quedo nada más que la oscuridad en su máxima expresión y en medio de esta estaba Vinyl sola y manchada con la sangre de su amiga.

Los latidos se intensificaron y una luz cegadora ilumino a Vinyl, de esta luz blanca surgió la diosa del sol con una expresión de enojo en su cara.

-¡Celestia!-dijo Vinyl sorprendida

-¡es tu culpa!-le dijo implacable la diosa del sol

-¡¿Qué!?-respondió Vinyl confundida

-¡tú trajiste la ruina a Equestria!

Los latidos se detuvieron y la diosa del sol se desvaneció como la niebla, en ese momento Vinyl sintió un dolor punzante en su corazón, como si lo hubieran atravesado con una daga, Vinyl cayó al suelo y empezó a agonizar una vez más.

-¡por favor que pare! ¡Siento que estoy muriendo, por favor alguien líbreme de este dolor! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡AYUDENME!-suplicaba agonizando Vinyl

-tranquila estoy aquí-dijo una voz que le resultaba muy familiar.

-¿Starswirl eres tú?-pregunto Vinyl entre su agonía

Starswirl surgió de las tinieblas y se acercó a Vinyl.

-sí, Vinyl soy yo.

-¿Qué me está pasando Starswirl?-pregunto Vinyl apuntando con su casco hacia Starswirl.

-al separar el poder de Numinex de su alma y absorber este poder, lo has incrustado en tu alma, por esta razón en este mismo momento tu alma está sufriendo cambios, el poder del infierno está volviéndose uno con tu alma.

El dolor se detuvo, dejando que Vinyl pudiera levantarse, la unicornio se acercó a Starswirl.

-¿Dónde estamos? ¿Acaso esto es un sueño?

-no es un sueño, podría ser una pesadilla, por las cosas que acabas de ver, pero tampoco lo es-respondió Starswirl.

-¡¿entonces que eran?!-dijo Vinyl casi gritando

-visiones de lo que va a pasar o puede llegar a pasar.

-en ese caso ¿Por qué estas tu aquí?

-porque al pasarte mi poder también te pase un pequeño fragmento de mi alma, para así poder guiarte en tu camino.

Vinyl pensativa se dio media vuelta y se sentó, Starswirl se acercó a ella y puso su casco en su hombro.

-tengo que mostrarte algo Vinyl.

Starswirl ilumino su cuerno y la oscuridad se desvaneció dejando ver un bosque de pinos.

-¿Dónde nos has traído?-pregunto Vinyl

-aquí Vinyl, es el lugar donde se oculta mi antiguo aprendiz, el unicornio que te envió al infierno a petición de tu enemigo Silver.

El poni encapuchado que había desterrado a Vinyl apareció de entre los árboles y se quitó la capucha dejando ver su melena negra y su pelaje gris oscuro.

-se ve muy joven para tener más de 5000 años.

-eso es por el hechizo de vida eterna que me robo, después de desterrarme a mí al infierno.

-antes de morir me dijiste que lo detuviera, ¿exactamente qué es lo que tu aprendiz planea?

-lo que el busca es poder, está obsesionado con la idea de convertirse en alicornio y volverse más poderoso que cualquier ser que haya existido jamás.

-¿es posible tal cosa?

-volverse un alicornio si, ya se ha hecho antes, pero el poder que el busca esta mas allá y por desgracia descubrió un antiguo artefacto, cuyo origen es anterior a nuestro mundo, este artefacto puede conceder un poder inimaginable, pero…

-¿pero qué?

Al activar este poderoso artefacto, desatara el apocalipsis, o al menos cambiara el mundo tal como lo conocemos.

-¿Qué es este artefacto y cuál es su función específicamente?

-el artefacto fue nombrado como el ámbar corrupto, o la runa del sol negro, el segundo nombre se lo pusieron porque, este artefacto tiene el poder de corromper el astro celeste y extraer poder del mismo para dárselo a aquel que haya desatado su poder, una vez que el sol sea corrompido, la oscuridad reinará y el ámbar corrupto podrá desatar libremente su energía oscura provocando la muerte del resto de los astros que iluminen el cielo, incluyendo a la luna, una vez el astro nocturno sea corrompido, no habrá vuelta atrás, el destino del mundo se verá sellado y llegara a su fin.

-por esa razón debo detenerlo, por esa razón lo enfrentaste hace miles de años y por esa razón se deshizo de ti.

-estas en lo correcto, mi aprendiz Akavar, fue corrompido por el poder hasta tal punto que no le importaba como, pero conseguiría más, cuando descubrió que el hechizo de exilio le daba poder cada vez que lo realizaba, empezó a desterrar ponis al infierno indiscriminadamente, por eso trate de detenerlo y falle.

Vinyl se quedó pensando por un momento y dijo.

-quiero ver algo, ¿Crees que puedas llevarme a la noche que fui desterrada al infierno?

-si así lo deseas.

El bosque que los rodeaba se desvaneció y en su lugar aparecieron los altos edificios de la ciudad donde se encontraba Vinyl el día que fue desterrada, Vinyl vio salir del club a Silver furioso y detrás de él salió ella, se estaba viendo a sí misma.

-¿Novato porque te fuiste de esa manera, te encuentras bien?

-¡NO, NO ME ENCUENTRO BIEN VINYL!

-Wow tranquilo Silver.

-¿¡COMO QUE ME TRANQUILICE, COMO ME VOY A TRANQUILISAR CUANDO SIEMPRE PASA LO MISMO!?-Silver avanzó hacia Vinyl y esta retrocedió hasta toparse con la pared.

-¿Qué?, ¿a qué te refieres?

-¡A que tú y Neón siempre reciben todos los aplausos y elogios opacándome a mí!

-Silver, solo ten paciencia, no puedes apresurar tu fama así.

-¡NO QUIERO SER PACIENTE, QUIERO TENER LA FAMA QUE TU TIENES QUIERO QUE ME NOTEN!- Silver le da la espalda a Vinyl y se aleja corriendo.

- Silver espera

Vinyl observó todo el evento como si fuera un recuerdo, ahora se veía a ella misma alejándose, Vinyl camino en la dirección en la que había ido Silver, Vinyl quería saber que había pasado exactamente esa noche, Starswirl la siguió, caminaron hasta un callejón con una puerta vieja, que se abrió dejándolos pasar, dentro Vinyl pudo ver a Silver frente al aprendiz de Starswirl, Akavar, Vinyl se acercó más y alcanzó a oír lo que decían

-¿Qué pasara con la persona que sacrifique?-pregunto Silver

-Sera sentenciada a caer en cuerpo y alma al infierno.

-¿Al infierno?

-Si, al infierno, no al tártaro ni a limbo, al infierno.

El silencio reino por un momento mientras Vinyl se acercaba aún más para ver y oír mejor lo que paso aquella noche, entonces Akavar pregunto

-¿Entonces aceptas el trato?

-¡Acepto!-dijo Silver sin dudar

-Entonces, dime ¿a quién deseas sacrificar?

-Puedes ver mis pensamientos no viejo, tú dime ¿A quién quiero sacrificar?- contesto Silver con un tono malicioso

-O ya veo ¿a ella?

- Si a ella, a Vinyl Scratch

Con estas últimas palabras Vinyl dio un duro golpe con sus cascos delanteros contra el suelo provocando que la escena se desvaneciera y fuera remplazada por el fuego del infierno el cual ahora obedecía a Vinyl.

-¡MALDITO BASTARDO DESAGRADECIDO, COMO PUDO HACERME ESO!-grito Vinyl furiosa.

-la avaricia es fuerte Vinyl, Silver y Akavar no son distintos el uno del otro, se dejaron consumir por la avaricia, el deseo de tener más-agrego Starswirl

-Quiero ver algo más.

-¿Qué?

-muéstrame que paso después de esa noche, que ha pasado desde que estoy en el infierno.

Starswirl se lo mostro, uno a uno los eventos que secundaron a su destierro pasaron frente a sus ojos, ahora lo sabía todo, como silver se había hecho con su fama, como había dejado en la ruina a Neon y como había menospreciado a Octavia y mientras Silver hacia esto Akavar se hacía con más y más poder, y se acercaba cada vez más al ámbar corrupto, ambos se salían con la suya sin que nadie hiciera nada.

-¡APARTE DE DESTERRARME AMBOS DISFRUTAN Y VIVEN COMO REYES, POR QUE NADIE HACE JUSTICIA!

En ese momento Vinyl se percató de algo, ¿para qué pedir justicia? si podía hacerla por sí misma, ahora tenía el poder del infierno a su favor, el fuego surgió de la piel de Vinyl, pero ya no le causaba dolor, ahora era una sensación placentera sentir el fuego en su piel, sus ojos que antiguamente habían sido de color rosa, ahora eran de color rojo carmesí y brillaban como dos rubíes, las llamas empezaron a rodearla y a avivarse mientras del lomo de Vinyl surgían unas alas de fuego, Vinyl las extendió.

-¿Que es este deseo, esta sensación tan placentera?

Vinyl miro sus alas de fuego, y empezó a aletear elevándose cuando estuvo a una altura considerable el fuego ardió con más intensidad, Vinyl miro sus cascos envueltos por el placentero abrazo del fuego, mostro una sonrisa maliciosa y soltó una riza que inspiraba pura maldad.

-¡oh Silver, vas a arrepentirte de haberme hecho esto, ambos se arrepentirán de haberme desterrado, los hare sufrir, hare que el fuego del infierno los consuma hasta que dejen de existir en cuerpo… y ALMA!- el fuego rodeo a su reina mientras esta se elevaba con sus alas de fuego.

-¡LES VOY A MOSTRAR LO QUE ES SUFRIR, LOS VOY A HACER PAGAR, MI ROSTRO SERA LO ULTIMO QUE VERAN ANTES DE ARDER EN LO MAS PROFUNDO DEL INFIERNO, DE MI INFIERNO!

El poder infernal que Vinyl le había robado a Numinex finalmente se había combinado con su alma, Vinyl se había transformado, Vinyl Scratch había renacido.


	22. florecimiento de un reino

Capítulo 22 florecimiento de un reino

Vinyl despertó en una especie de cojín de gran tamaño con una forma ovalada, el cojín era de una tela roja de calidad, Vinyl se levantó hasta quedar sentada y observó que los engendros estaban acurrucados alrededor del cojín, Vinyl se llevó sus cascos a los ojos y notó que tenía unas mangas negras, tenía puesto algo, un engendro se acercó a Vinyl, este traía un espejo, en el que Vinyl pudo ver lo que traía puesto, era una túnica negra bordeada con hilo color vino, era un traje fino y de calidad, pero desde cuando lo traía, esa túnica era de gala, Vinyl en lo que examinaba el traje se percató de que su cuerno se encontraba ligeramente curveado hacia atrás y sus ojos eran como rubíes, su melena estaba, reluciente y era ligeramente sostenida por un hilo dorado, lo que era ahora no se parecía en nada a lo que antes fue, solo sus colores de pelaje y de melena se mantenían, de su cutie marck no podía saber pues la túnica negra la tapaba.

Vinyl se levantó y descendió del cojín llegando así a unas escaleras por las que también descendió, seguida por 4 engendros, el cuarto en el que se encontraba era hermoso, las paredes decoradas con soportes de oro e inscripciones en la lengua antigua de los dragones, Vinyl camino hasta .la puerta de ese cuarto que supuso eran los aposentos del palacio Rouge, en la puerta se encontró a Caronte.

-cuando te vi por primera vez no pensé que me fuera a dirigir a ti como Reina.

-gracias por todo Caronte.

-no me agradezca majestad, aunque debería ir a ver a sus camaradas, que han estado preocupados por usted.

-tu que harás?

-volveré al rio Aqueronte a cumplir mi deber como barquero de los muertos.

-¿nos volveremos a ver?

-tal vez en un futuro, hasta entonces esta es la despedida, un gran futuro los aguarda a usted y a su pueblo, pero no será aquí, hay unas fragatas que siguen intactas en el puerto del palacio, son suficientes como para llevarlos a todos, si te interesa hay una isla al norte no muy lejos de aquí, podría ser el lugar ideal para empezar.

-recordare tu consejo Caronte y espero volver a verte.

-confié que así será alteza.

Caronte salió seguido por Vinyl, pero se separaron en el camino, Vinyl fue al salón del trono y Caronte directo al puerto, una vez Vinyl entro al salón del trono fue recibida por sus camaradas.

-Vinyl estábamos preocupados por ti- le dijo Trixie abrasándola.

Los engendros se pusieron a la defensiva, pero Vinyl los calmo., Trixie rompió el abrazo y se acercaron a Vinyl FireRune y Nuit, todos la recibieron con los brazos abiertos, pero por ningún lado se encontraban ni Ame, ni Cold.

-gracias a todos por recibirme pero ¿Dónde están Ame y Cold?

-a Cold no lo he visto, pero Ame está en el comedor del palacio-respondió Trixie.

Vinyl fue al comedor para encontrarse con Ame, cuando la encontró se sorprendió al ver a la pegaso vestida con una casaca elegante color vino. Y con la melena sostenida formándose así una cola.

-¿Ame d'Argent?-dijo Vinyl con un tono sorprendido

La pegaso dirigió la mirada hacia Vinyl al escuchar su nombre y se dirigió a ella dándole un abraso.

-al fin despertaste, todos estaban muy preocupados por ti.

-Ame de donde sacaste ese traje?

-es mío, lo encontré en el sótano del palacio, ahí guardaban las pertenencias de los prisioneros al parecer, también recupere la espada que herede de mi familia y también encontré las cosas de los demás prisioneros.

Vinyl notó que Ame traía un collar de oro en el que portaba una flour de lis dañada por la hoja de algún arma.

-¿y tú collar? ¿Qué le paso? ¿Claro si puedo saber?

La pegaso se sonrojo un poco y a la vez se desanimó.

-era… de mi madre, ella me lo regalo antes de…

El silencio reino por un momento entre las dos hasta que Vinyl puso su casco en el hombro de la pegaso para consolarla.

-sabes que puedes confiar en mí y en los demás, ¿verdad Ame?

-sí, pero me cuesta trabajo hablar de mi pasado.

Vinyl y Ame se retiraron del comedor para reunirse con los demás, de camino Vinyl no pudo evitar notar la espada que portaba Ame enfundada en una vaina del mismo color de la casaca, la empuñadura era de este mismo color, la guarnición de la espada estaba hecha de oro con un rubí incrustado en el centro y esta pieza aparentaba la forma de dos pétalos, el pomo de la espada era una flour de lis igualmente hecha de oro, esta debía ser la espada familiar de Ame.

Cuando llegaron al salón del trono con los demás, Vinyl subió hasta el trono con la intención de hablarles, Ame se posicionó a su lado izquierdo y Trixie a su derecha.

-me permiten su atención por favor-dijo Vinyl en voz alta.

Todos los presentes se acercaron y miraron a su nueva reina con atención.

-creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que este palacio se está cayendo en pedazos por nuestra culpa. Y no hay suficiente espacio para todos, por lo que creo que debemos buscar otro sitio para establecernos, Caronte me informo de una isla al norte no muy lejos de aquí, sería bueno ver que encontramos, seguro será mejor que quedarnos aquí esperando a que este palacio se caiga sobre sí mismo.

-¿Cómo llegaremos a esta isla?-pregunto un poni en el fondo

-contamos con suficientes fragatas para transportarnos a todos, incluso podemos llevarnos algunas cosas en las cubiertas de carga de las fragatas.

-¿y qué haremos una vez lleguemos a la isla?-pregunto una unicornio amarilla.

-nos asentaremos en la isla.

-¿Cuándo partimos?

-mañana a más tardar, así que prepárense y busquen sus pertenencias en el sótano del palacio, parece que Numinex las guardaba ahí, no olviden informar a los demás.

Empezaron a preparar las fragatas para el viaje, mientras algunos buscaban sus cosas entre los miles de cofres que había en el castillo, había de todo en estos cofres, ropa, artículos como relojes y collares, había armas blancas, si alguien se dedicara a la búsqueda de objetos antiguos o de gran valor ese hubiera sido su lugar soñado.

Como dijo Vinyl al siguiente día todos estaban listos para partir y así lo hicieron las velas blancas de las fragatas fueron soltadas y la flota zarpó dejando atrás el palacio Rouge, los engendros seguían por aire a las fragatas mientras en la fragata del frente iba Vinyl con Ame y Trixie, Ame iba al timón del barco.

-vaya que estas llena de sorpresas Ame, ¿cómo fue que aprendiste a timonear un barco?-pregunto Vinyl recargándose en el barandal junto al timón.

-timonear no es lo mejor que hago, pero se hacerlo, en cuanto a como lo aprendí, me enseño un capitán llamado Vent de la Mer.

-oigan, Trixie ve algo-Trixie señalo con su casco a una isla que empezaba a verse en el horizonte.

-¿alguien más se ha preguntado qué tan grande es este rio?-pregunto FireRune.

Los que estaban en la cubierta principal se acercaron a la proa del barco y a los barandales para poder ver la isla a la distancia, la sorpresa de todos creció cuando estuvieron suficientemente cerca como para ver que la isla tenía flora, tenía arboles pasto, miles de bellezas que todos ellos no habían visto en mucho tiempo.

-¿a qué lugar nos enviaste Caronte?-pregunto Vinyl sorprendida.

-se parece a los campos Elíseo- dijo Trixie

-creo que Trixie puede tener razón esta es una de las islas Afortunadas, estas islas según he oído pertenecen a los campos Elíseos-agrego Ame.

Las fragatas no tardaron en desembarcar en la isla, que aunque perteneciera aun al infierno era un punto moldeado por los dioses, un paraíso en el lugar en el que nadie esperaría encontrarlo, los ponis bajaron de las fragatas a la isla, sorprendidos por los pastizales que se extendían frente a sus ojos, los bellos árboles, y arbustos llenos de flores.

-¿Cómo es posible que esto pueda existir en un lugar como el infierno?-pregunto Nuit sorprendido.

-hasta los peores lugares tienen sus maravillas amigo mío- respondió FireRune con una sonrisa en su cara

Después de la sorpresa en las caras de todos se dibujó una sonrisa, ese paraíso que se extendía frente a ellos era todo lo que necesitaban, todo lo que soñaron y más.

Vinyl se adentró en la isla seguida por todos los demás caminaron hasta llegar a unas estructuras abandonadas y en el fondo de estas se alzaba un palacio blanco y dorado, al igual que las estructuras que estaban a su alrededor, las casas y el palacio, estaban construidas en base al arte griego de la arquitectura, las columnas del palacio sostenían el tejado triangular, mientras las torres cuadradas del palacio se alzaban teniendo en su punto más alto miradores.

Vinyl continúo caminando hasta llegar a la puerta del antiguo palacio, las puertas era de caoba tallada, eran de 4 metros de altura, sus bordes eran de oro y la madera tallada mostraba símbolos en varias lenguas muertas, Vinyl abrió la puerta dejando ver el enorme salón principal del palacio.

Habían dado con una ciudad abandonada que sorprendentemente se encontraba en perfecto estado, Vinyl finalmente se dio media vuelta viendo así a todos sus camaradas y a todo su pueblo.

-lo hemos logrado, conseguimos nuestra libertad y ahora nuestro propio paraíso, ahora solo hay que lograr administrar este sitio.

-Vinyl permítame ser el administrador, ese era mi trabajo antes de que me exiliaran por lo que ya tengo experiencia en ello-solicito Nuit

-claro, aparte he notado que eres bueno con los ponis, eres comprensivo, sabes escuchar y eres inteligente.

Vinyl miro a los demás pensando que tareas podrían tener, Nuit se encargaría luego de lo demás.

-Trixie FireRune, Ame, Nuit y Cold, seremos el consejo, las decisiones no se aprueban si no estamos todos ¿de acuerdo? ¿que dicen aceptan?

-por Trixie está bien.

-yo estoy de acuerdo-contesto Ame

-por mi está bien-contesto FireRune.

-segura que después de que intente atacarte me quieres en el consejo?- dijo Cold

-claro, eres uno de nosotros, aparte estabas asustado.

-yo te agradezco tu oferta pero prefiero ser solamente administrador-respondió Nuit.

-pues entonces esta hecho, el pueblo confía en nosotros y no les fallaremos-dijo Vinyl para terminar.

El año que siguió fue un año cansado lo que habían traído del palacio Rouge fue llevado al centro de la ciudad para repartirlo, entre estas cosas había herramientas, comida, telas, muebles, armas, el oro fue llevado al palacio, para ser administrado y guardado para un futuro, una vez tuvieron las herramientas empezaron a investigar las cuevas de la isla, encontrando mármol, carbón, metales preciosos y joyas de todo tipo, con el mármol lograron construir nuevas estructuras, y el oro que encontraron era tanto que se permitieron adornar estos nuevos edificios con el metal precioso, el año transcurrió haciendo de la nueva ciudad un lugar cada vez más respetable, a nadie le faltaba comida o cobijo, se podría decir que todos vivian como reyes, Vinyl aparte de hacer su parte en el crecimiento del pueblo, también investigo y experimento con la magia tratando de llegar a revertir el hechizo de exilio y poder regresar a Equestria, cada día hacia un avancé en esta investigación, podía sentirlo, ella lo sabía, pronto serian libres de ir y venir de Equestria, y pronto volvería a ver todo lo que alguna vez fue suyo, todo lo que perdió hace ya más de 10 años.


	23. el rebelde y la reina

Capítulo 23 el rebelde y la reina.

Vinyl después de todos los intentos hechos, experimentos fallidos, por fin había dado con una manera para volver a Equestria, el único problema era que necesitaba construir la estructura de un portal para poder poner a prueba su teoría, la estructura debía ser de gran tamaño para que pudieran sacar cargamento y llegar a comerciar con Equestria, para que funcionara debía ser de un material que fuera estable en contacto con la magia, como oro o cristal y ya que carecían de cristal, debían hacerlo de oro, pero Vinyl no actuarií sin consultarlo con el consejo.

Una vez todos los que formaban el consejo estaban reunidos, Vinyl procedió ha informarles sus avances.

-bueno verán, los reuní aquí, porque creo haber encontrado la manera de regresar a Equestria.

Los presentes se sorprendieron no podían evitar sonreír, tanto tiempo habían pasado ahí que el simple pensamiento de tener al alcance la posibilidad de volver, era más de lo que podían desear.

-pero hay un problema, necesitó construir una estructura hecha de un material que sea estable al contacto con la magia y lo único que tenemos es el oro.

-Trixie cree saber hacia dónde vamos con esto- dijo Trixie

-creé este consejo para que las decisiones fueran tomadas entre todos nosotros, así que, ¿están de acuerdo en la construcción de dicha estructura?-pregunto Vinyl.

-¿es seguro que el hechizó funcionara?-pregunto Ame

-no hay nada asegurado-aclaro Vinyl

Ame, Trixie, FireRune y Cold intercambiaron miradas.

-¿cuál es la probabilidad de que funcione?-pregunto FireRune.

-un 50%.

-no soy del consejo, pero si me permiten opinar, tenemos oro de sobra-agrego Nuit Solitaire

Los miembros del consejo intercambiaron miradas una vez más.

-Trixie opina que no perderemos nada si hacemos el intento

-concuerdo con Trixie-agrego FireRune.

-¡esperen un momento!-dijo con un tono agresivo Cold Steel

-¿Qué pasa Cold?-pregunto Ame

-acepto, hagan el intento, siempre y cuando no sea Vinyl la que convoque el hechizó-dijo de forma agresiva Cold mientras señalaba a Vinyl

-¡¿pero qué?! ¡¿Qué tienes en mi contra?!-respondió Vinyl.

-si Cold, explícate-agrego Trixie

-¡solo véanla, el fuego del infierno fluye por sus venas, ese poder la va a corromper, yo lo sé y ella nos va a traicionar apenas le demos la oportunidad!-respondió Cold sin cambiar su tono.

Vinyl se contuvo pero esas palabras la habían enfurecido y se notaba en su mirada, Trixie se percató de esto y se acercó a Vinyl, al poner su casco en el hombro de Vinyl notó que este estaba muy caliente, pero eso no era nada nuevo, la temperatura de Vinyl era así desde que se volvió reina, nada parecida a la de cualquier otro poni, a veces subía, a veces bajaba a grados bajo cero, pero cuando se enojaba subía hasta tal temperatura que apenas acercarte a ella, ya era un infierno.

-¡ella te salvo, como puedes hacer tal acusación hacia ella!-dijo Ame elevando su tono.

-¿que estas ciega, es que acaso Vinyl se ha vuelto una especie de sirena o súcubo, nadie de ustedes se da cuenta?… si no lo evitamos, Tarde o Temprano Vinyl nos llevara a nuestro fin, ella no es más un unicornio, no es un ser natural! ¡ELLA ES UNA BESTIA, ES LA HIJA DEL INFIERNO!

Vinyl ya no soporto más y su cuerno empezó a arder, sus alas de fuego surgieron de su lomo una vez más, sus ojos rojizos se iluminaron con intensidad, mientras Vinyl se impulsó y con sus dos cascos delanteros golpeo la mesa rompiéndola y a la ves provocando que el fuego surgiera del suelo.

-¡QUE DIABLOS TE HICE YO CRETINO DESAGRADESIDO!-Grito Vinyl furiosa.

Como si la valentía le fuera arrebatada, Cold retrocedió hasta topar con la pared.

-¡VEN LO QUE DIGO, DE ESO ESTOY HABLANDO!-Grito Cold aterrado

-¡esa reacción es culpa tuya imbécil!-le respondió FireRune

-¡TODOS USTEDES ESTAN EMBRUJADOS, ESA ARPIA LOS EMBRUJO, DIME SCRATCH ¿QUE ERES,, UNA SIRENA O UNA SUCUBO?

-¡hasta aquí!-Ame y FireRune tomaron a Cold de sus cascos delanteros y lo sacaron arrastrando del salón de consejo.

Trixie mientras tanto intento calmar a su amiga.

-ven Vinyl, vamos al jardín.

Trixie y Viny,l aun enfadada, se dirigieron al jardín del palacio, que era el lugar más tranquilo de la isla y también uno de los más bellos, Vinyl se acercó al estanque que se encontraba en el centro del patio y se miró su reflejo en el agua.

-dime Trixie ¿tú me crees un monstruo?-pregunto Vinyl desanimada.

-para nada, Trixie ni en mil años pensaría eso de ti-respondió la unicornio tratando de animar a Vinyl

Vinyl seguía mirando su reflejo pero no importaba cuanto observara, su yo de ahora no tenía parecido con su yo anterior.

-sabes Trixie a veces desearía que hubiera sido de otra manera poder cambiar el pasado.

Mientras Trixie y Vinyl estaban en el jardín, FireRune y Ame d'Argent salieron al balcón del palacio, después de haber sacado a Cold por la fuerza.

Ame se recargo en el barandal dándole la espalda al mismo. FireRune se recargo al lado de Ame y miro la ciudad frente al palacio.

-fue la peor junta que hemos tenido-dijo Ame mirando hacia arriba

-estoy de acuerdo-Dijo FireRune, dirigiendo la mirada a su compañera.

En ese momento mientras la pegaso, recargada de espaldas en el barandal mirando hacia lo que podría considerarse cielo, había algo que atraía a FireRune, el cual no separaba su vista de Ame, hasta que la pegaso giro su cabeza para mirar a FireRune, al sentir la mirada de este, al principio FireRune no reacciono.

-FireRune… ¡FireRune reacciona!-dijo Ame al ver que su compañero no reaccionaba.

-¿perdón?-pregunto reaccionando el pegaso.

-te fuiste por un momento ¿qué te paso?-pregunto Ame.

FireRune se sonrojo, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que contestar, el pegaso trataba de no mostrar su nerviosismo, pero no tuvo mucho éxito, buscaba con los ojos cualquier cosa, lo que fuera que le sirviera para salir de ese aprieto hasta que noto el collar de Ame.

-bonito collar- dijo el pegaso todavía nervioso.

Ame miro su collar y regreso su mirada a FireRune, era más que obvio que intentaba ocultar algo, pero Ame decidió seguirle el juego.

-¿quieres verlo?-pregunto Ame tranquila.

-no hace falta solo me dio curiosidad ¿dime quien te lo dio?-pregunto FireRune todavía nervioso

-era de mi madre, ella me lo regalo-respondió Ame tranquila.

De las puertas del palacio salía furioso Cold Steel, el pegaso emprendió vuelo y aterrizó en la costa de la ciudad donde se sentó en una roca.

¡MALDITA SEA, QUE ACASO SOY EL UNICO QUE SE DA CUENTA!-grito con ira el pegaso.

Unos ponis que pasaban por ahí vieron y oyeron a Cold, se acercaron y uno de ellos pregunto.

-¿darse cuenta de qué?

-¡DE QUE NUESTRA REINA ES UNA AMENAZA PARA TODOS NOSOTROS!

-sabes, creo que tienes razón-respondió el poni frente a él.

-¡finalmente alguien sensato!

-no soy el único que lo cree, deje me presento soy Half-agrego el poni cuyo pelaje era café y su melena era de un café más oscuro que el de su pelaje, su cutie marck era una moneda.

-yo soy Cold Steel, un placer.

Half guió al pegaso con un grupo de ponis con el mismo pensamiento hacia la reina que el suyo, algo grande pasaría y pasaría pronto.

En el palacio finalmente se reunieron de nuevo y terminaron la junta acordando así la creación de la estructura para el portal, al día siguiente el pueblo fue informado, y el trabajo dio inicio, el oro necesario fue recolectado y se fundió para poder formar las partes de la estructura, una vez hecho esto, se empezaron a montar con cuidado en el patio del palacio, el cual estaba abierto a todos, la estructura de oro, empezó a tener forma, pero los que se encargaron de hacerlo adornaron un poco el mismo con inscripciones en la lengua de los dragones, para el mes la estructura estaba casi terminada.

Vinyl salió al balcón del palacio para ver el panorama, por fin iba a poder regresar, podría volver a ver a Octavia, lo único que le preocupaba era como reaccionaria Octavia, ante la nueva Vinyl.


	24. antes de la tormenta

Capítulo 24 antes de la tormenta.

La estructura del portal estaba casi terminada, Vinyl estaba perfeccionando el hechizó pero se encontró con un detalle para conjurar el hechizó de manera segura necesitaría ayuda de otro unicornio por suerte estaba Trixie.

-entonces ¿en qué te puede ayudar Trixie?

-pues veras, después de perfeccionar un poco el hechizó descubrí que para hacer su invocación más segura necesitó que alguien conjure y mantenga una esfera de energía, yo dispararé el hechizó a está formando así el portal-explico Vinyl

-¿y quieres que Trixie invoque la esfera de energía?

-esa es la idea-respondió Vinyl

-Trixie no ve porque no.

-perfecto entonces podrías invocar en este momento la esfera para hacer la prueba.

-claro.

Trixie se preparó y lanzó un rayo de su cuerno que a cierta distancia empezó a formar una esfera de energía, esta esfera desprendía una potente luz azul, Vinyl se preparó para hacer su parte y de su cuerno surgió un fino pero potente rayo que fue disparado directo a la esfera, cuando el rayo elemental de Vinyl se juntó con la esfera de energía tanto Vinyl como Trixie tuvieron que resistir el fuerte impulso que liberaba la esfera, los objetos alrededor de la esfera empezaron a levitar y fueron lanzados bruscamente, por suerte ninguno cayo siquiera cerca de ninguna de las dos, cuando finalmente se estabilizó el hechizo, un pequeño portal circular se abrió dejando ver el cielo nocturno, con la luna llena en todo su esplendor, el portal se cerró y ambas se quedaron sorprendidas.

-¿viste lo mismo que Trixie vio?-pregunto Trixie aún sorprendida.

-si lo que viste fue la luna y las estrellas, si lo ví.

En la cara de ambas se dibujó una sonrisa, lo habían conseguido el hechizo funcionaba, solo faltaba terminar la estructura y serían libres de ir y venir de Equestria a placer.

-¡el hechizó funciona, Funciono Trixie, funciono!

-¡finalmente podremos ser libres!-respondió Trixie uniéndose a su amiga en su emoción.

Su pequeña celebración fue interrumpida cuando FireRune abrió la puerta y entró preguntando:

-¿alguna de ustedes sabe si a Ame le gustan las flores?

Vinyl y Trixie pararon de festejar y miraron al pegaso un poco extrañadas por la pregunta que acababa de hacer.

-¿porque quieres saber eso?-pregunto Trixie algo confundida, pero con la ligera sospecha de saber el porqué.

El pegaso se sonrojó y trató de explicarse:

-pues veras e… ella… es…

-¿acaso te enamoraste de Ame?-pregunto directamente Vinyl aumentando el sonrojó del pegaso.

-no, no… solo… -FireRune miro a Vinyl a los ojos y finalmente lo soltó-sí, si me enamore de ella Vinyl, ¿entonces saben si le gustan las flores?

-no mires a Trixie, Vinyl es la que más ha hablado con ella.

FireRune dirigió su mirada una vez más a Vinyl.

-pues he notado que muchas veces se queda viendo las rosas blancas del jardín en particular.

-rosas blancas, Gracias Vinyl- dijo el pegaso mientras salía corriendo del cuarto.

Vinyl y Trixie comenzaron a arreglar el desastre que había provocado el hechizo, cuando Ame entro y les pregunto:

-¿han visto a FireRune? Últimamente está actuando de manera muy extraña y tengo una leve sospecha de que tiene algo que ver conmigo.

-pues de hecho…-contesto Trixie.

-acaba de estar aquí hace un momento-respondió Vinyl

En el patio del palacio se encontraban FireRune y Nuit Solitaire, FireRune había juntado un ramo de rosas blancas, que le planeaba dar a Ame, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

-¿Qué voy a hacer Nuit?-pregunto el pegaso a su compañero.

-solo acércate a ella y dile lo que sientes, además conociendo a Ame seguramente ya dedujo que es lo que está pasando.

-¡pero y si se enfada conmigo y no me vuelve a hablar!

-¡no lo puedo creer!… vamos ¿no crees que estas exagerando?, debes calmarte-le respondió Nuit

-pero ¿Qué puedo hacer?-pregunto FireRune.

- acércate a ella, se tú mismo, dale las flores y díselo.

-tienes razón debo hacerlo, ¿ahora donde esta Ame?

Mientras esto sucedía en el palacio, al otro lado de la ciudad, en un edificio se reunió la mayor parte de los que estaban en contra de Vinyl, teniendo como líderes a Cold y Half.

-¡creo que todos aquí estamos de acuerdo con que nuestra reina es un peligro para nosotros, un depredador que espera el momento perfecto para atacar, díganme nosotros ¿vamos a darle esa oportunidad?!-dijo Half

-¡NO!-resonaron las voces

-¡Half y yo tenemos un plan, nos infiltraremos en el palacio y justo cuando sea el evento de inauguración del portal, emboscaremos a la reina en su propio palacio!-agrego Cold

-y que haremos con todos los que la apoyan!

-¡si intentan protegerla, mantenlos, están poseídos, ella los controla, no podemos hacer nada por ellos!-respondió Half

Con estas últimas palabras los ponis empezaron a salir del lugar, Cold había logrado poner parte del pueblo en contra de Vinyl ya no había vuelta atrás, tarde o temprano se desataría la tormenta.

De vuelta en el palacio FireRune estaba buscando a Ame con el ramo de rosas en el casco, la fue a encontrar a en el balcón del palacio.

-¿Ame?-dijo FireRune.

-FireRune, ¿dónde te habías metido?-pregunto Ame

-¿Ame me preguntaba si tu querías… salir…a dar un paseo?

-Claro porque no- Ame noto las flores que traía FireRune- ¿y las flores?

-son para ti yo las recolecte-FrieRune le entrego las rosas a Ame.

-gracias, bueno adonde iremos.

FireRune se sonrojo y sonrió, se había olvidado de pensar en eso.

-bueno si tú no sabes adonde ir, creo que yo si, ven sígueme.

Ame extendió sus alas y emprendió el vuelo FireRune la siguió, Ame guio a FireRune hasta una pequeña colina desde donde se podía ver toda la ciudad.

-¿y qué te parece? Bello no.

FireRune aterrizó pero lo que llamaba su atención no era la vista.

-sí, es hermoso, pero no se compara a la pegaso que tengo enfrente.

Ame lo miro, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-gracias, por el cumplido pero, no sé si pueda volver a amar como lo hice alguna vez.

La sonrisa de la pegaso se desvaneció, siendo remplazada por la tristeza

-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

-es difícil de explicar.

Ame se sentó en el borde de la montaña, FireRune se sentó a su lado.

-¿quién fue aquel que amaste alguna vez?-pregunto FireRune.

-él no importa, está muerto, al igual que el regalo que me dio.

FireRune paso su ala por atrás de Ame abrazándola, en un intento de consolar su tristeza.

Después de un momento Ame devolvió el abrazo.

-no me importa regresar, he pasado tanto tiempo aquí que seguro nadie de los que conocí siguen con vida, todos deben de estar muertos desde hace mucho tiempo.

De los ojos de Ame empezaron a surgir lágrimas.

-le fallé, no pude estar ahí para él-dijo la pegaso

FireRune la abrazo con cariño para apaciguar su dolor, así estuvieron un momento hasta que el abrazo fue roto por Ame.

-gracias FireRune, supongo que no podía cargar más con mi dolor.

-Ame te amo, y no importa si tu no me puedes amar, aun así puedes contar conmigo.

-solo dame tiempo-Ame dirigió su vista hacia la ciudad.

Fue entonces cuando su momento se rompió, en el centro de la ciudad se alcanzaba a ver fuego.

-¿qué está pasando ahí?-pregunto FireRune.

-no lo sé, pero vamos a averiguarlo.

Ame se levantó extendió sus alas y emprendió el vuelo seguida por FireRune, de camino lograron ver en las calles a los ponis corriendo unos en dirección al centro y otros en dirección opuesta, finalmente Ame y FireRune llegaron al centro, encontrando una multitud de ponis enfrentándose entre ellos.

Ame y FireRune aterrizaron frente a una campana de oro, Ame la pateó con sus patas traseras, llamando la atención de los ponis en la plaza.

-¡ME PUEDEN EXPLICAR A QUE SE DEBE TODO ESTO!-grito Ame con un tono de firmeza en la voz

-¡ELLOS LLEGARON Y EMPEZARON A LANZAR ACUSACIONES FALSAS ENCONTRA DE NUESTRA REINA!-alego un unicornio siendo apoyado por gran parte de la turba.

-¡EL PROBLEMA AQUÍ ES QUE TODOS USTEDES ESTAN POSEIDOS, SON CONTROLADOS POR LA REINA!-agrego un poni.

Todos los presentes empezaron a dividirse de lado derecho estaban los que apoyaban a Vinyl y del izquierdo los que la querían muerta.

¡ESO ES MENTIRA NUESTRA REINA JAMÁS NOS HARÍA ESO!-alegó una pegaso.

-¡QUE ESTAS CIEGA, LA REINA ES LA CIRA MALIGNA DEL INFIERNO!-agrego un unicornio.

Ambos lados empezaron a aventar lo que encontraban, al otro lado, el caos estaba retomándose.

-¡maldición será mejor que volvamos al palacio e informemos a los demás de lo que está pasando!-dijo Ame.

-completamente de acuerdo-respondió FireRune.

Con esto dicho emprendieron el vuelo en dirección al palacio.

En el palacio Nuit Solitaire caminaba por la pequeña muralla que rodeaba el palacio, mientras comía una manzana, su caminata fue interrumpida por un sonido de cascos, Nuit Solitaire se dio la vuelta rápidamente y encontró a Cold.

-Cold eres tú, me espantaste amigo.

Cold se acercó a Nuit y le susurró al oído.

-lo lamento.

La expresión de Nuit cambio pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Cold le entero un cuchillo, Nuit se alejó de Cold y se sacó el cuchillo, pero Cold se le abalanzó y le enterró otro en el abdomen.

-¿¡po… porque!?-dijo Nuit antes de caer al suelo.

-lo lamento de verdad, pero no tuve otra opción.

-¡nos… has tra... traicionado! Dijo Nuit entre quejidos de dolor.

Cold se alejó, dejando a Nuit tirado en el piso agonizando, mientras su corazón lentamente se detenía, hasta que dio su ultimo latido y Nuit Solitaire murió bajo la hoja de la traición.


	25. la ira de la reina

Capítulo 25 la ira de la reina.

La estructura del portal estaba lista Vinyl y Trixie estaban listas para conjurar el portal, había una multitud reunida, FireRune estaba buscando a Nuit, nadie lo había visto por ningún lado, Ame se encontraba vigilante en el balcón del palacio, observando, buscando cualquier mínima muestra de agresión contra Vinyl o cual quiera de los presentes, FireRune voló hasta ella y le pregunto.

-¿ves a Nuit por algún lado?

Ame dio un vistazo más y respondió.

-no, ya buscaste dentro del palacio.

-si, ya lo hice.

-no te preocupes ya aparecerá ese poni sabe cuidar de sí mismo.

-supongo que tienes razón-dijo FireRune antes de volar de regreso y retomar su búsqueda.

Vinyl y Trixie salieron del palacio y se dirigieron al portal, justo cuando estaban a punto de iniciar con el conjuro del hechizo, Ame vio a seis ponis armados entrar por la puerta del patio, Cold entre ellos, pero antes de que pudiera actuar, fue golpeada en la nuca por Half, los seis ponis se acercaron abriéndose paso entre la multitud directo a Vinyl.

FireRune por fin logro encontrar a Nuit, pero ver que su amigo había sido asesinado lo dejo pasmado, FireRune analizo el lugar con la vista y encontró todo lo que necesitaba para saber quién lo había matado, una pluma de un pegaso gris, exactamente el mismo color del pelaje de Cold, una vez descubrió quien había hecho el asesinato, se empezó a cuestionar porque, hasta que dio con una teoría, FireRune se acercó a la orilla de la muralla y como si fuera un halcón empezó a buscar entre la maleza cualquier mínimo movimiento, no tardo en encontrar no uno, sino varios, suficientes para concluir que el lugar estaba rodeado, al descubrir lo que Cold planeaba FireRune regresó lo más rápido que pudo al patio pero era tarde, Cold y los otros cinco ponis, estaban cerca de Vinyl.

-¡VINYL NOS TENDIERON UNA TRAMPA!-grito FireRune.

Vinyl lo miro, pero no fue la única que reacciono todos los ponis que se encontraban ocultos tras la muralla salieron de sus escondites, abalanzándose sobre la multitud que acudía a la invocación del portal, Cold y sus cinco cómplices también reaccionaron con rapidez desenfundado sus espadas y abalanzándose sobre Vinyl, antes de que esta pudiera invocar su lanza, Vinyl esquivo el primer sablazo quedando parada en dos pies, ese momento lo aprovecharon Cold y dos de sus cómplices para abalanzarse contra Vinyl sincronizadamente, las tres espadas atravesaron a Vinyl.

-se acabó Vinyl-dijo Cold.

Vinyl solo se quedó inmóvil podía sentir el frio acero de las tres espadas dentro de su cuerpo, pero lo que de verdad la afecto fue ver como los traidores mataban a, los que le eran leales cuando ni siquiera estaban armados, ni tenían como defenderse.

-¡eres un maldito traidor, envías a todos tus cómplices a matar inocentes desarmados indiscriminadamente y me acusas a mí de ser un monstruo!-dijo Vinyl con un tono frio en su voz.

A Cold y a sus cómplices se les helo la sangre, nadie podía sobrevivir con tres espadas clavadas en el torso, los tres se apartaron de la reina desenterrando las espadas de su cuerpo, todos los demás se quedaron mirando en seco, los leales a Vinyl tomaron eso como una oportunidad para correr a refugiarse al palacio guiados por Trixie, FireRune aprovecho la oportunidad para sorprender a uno de los traidores y asfixiarlo sigilosamente.

-¡¿no creyeron que sería tan fácil o sí?!-agrego Vinyl furiosa.

-no es posible-dijo Cold con un tono de terror en su voz.

-¡claro que es posible Cold! ¡Y AHORA VAS A CONOCER UN MUNDO DE DOLOR, ¿CREISTE QUE ESTAR ENCERRADO EN EL CASTILLO DEL EXILIO ERA SUFRIR? PUES NO SABES LO QUE TE AGUARDA!-Grito Vinyl furiosa mientras sus alas de fuego surgían de su lomo una vez más.

El fuego empezó a surgir del suelo, respondiendo a la ira su reina, algunos de los traidores soltaron sus armas y empezaron a correr hacia la entrada del patio, pero Vinyl no los dejaría huir, justamente cuando estaban cruzando la puerta, una muralla de fuego se alzó imponente haciendo arder a los traidores que intentaron huir, solo tres tuvieron la suerte de lograr salir a tiempo y huir.

Half al ver esto retrocedió y decidió huir, pero fue detenido por la pegaso que había golpeado hace un momento, Ame lo derribó y de un tajo le clavo su espada en la zona móvil de sus patas traseras impidiendo así que pudiera huir, acto seguido Ame desenterró su espada de las piernas de su enemigo y montándose en él, puso el filo de su espada en el cuello del traidor.

-¡alguna última plegaria, traidor!- dijo furiosa la pegaso

-por favor ten piedad de mi- dijo Half con notorio pánico.

-¡si claro, como la misericordia que los tuyos le tuvieron a todos los desarmados, que se encontraban en el patio!-respondió Ame implacable

Half empezó a sentir que la hoja de la espada hacia presión en su cuello, lo que le hizo darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer la pegaso.

-¡NO ESPERA!-grito Half antes de ser degollado por Ame.

Vinyl invocó su lanza, la cual solía pertenecer antes a Numinex y extendiendo sus alas de fuego, emprendió el vuelo, cuando estuvo a una altura considerable, su cuerno empezó a arder y una nube de ceniza surgió a su alrededor, una vez la nube se extendió lo suficiente para cubrir todo el patio del castillo, empezaron a surgir proyectiles de fuego de la nube de ceniza.

-¡LLUVIA DE FUEGO!-grito desesperado uno de los desertores, alertando a sus camaradas.

El caos surgió, ahora los traidores trataban de refugiarse de la lluvia de fuego que había desatado Vinyl, la reina del infierno bajo en picada con la punta de su lanza apuntando hacia el frente, embistiendo así a uno de los traidores, empalándolo con su lanza, los desertores que todavía no huían decidieron atacar a la reina, pero si no eran alcanzados por un proyectil de fuego, encontraban la muerta bajo la hoja de la lanza de Vinyl, algunos desertores corrieron a refugiarse al palacio, pero eran recibidos por Ame, Trixie y por los ponis que hace un momento habían victimizado, solo que en esta ocasión los traidores no eran los únicos armados (sin contar los traidores que habían tirado sus armas).

Cold al ver que sus cómplices caían muertos como moscas alrededor de la monarca del infierno, enfundo su espada y se dirigió a la muralla con la intención de huir, otros desertores siguieron su ejemplo y se dispersaron, los unicornios y ponis terrestres corrían en distintas direcciones y los pegasos, algunos corrían y otros intentaban salir por aire, pero no tardaban en ser derribados por un proyectil de fuego, a pesar de esto algunos de los desertores todavía tenían valor para enfrentarse a la reina.

Vinyl evitaba los golpes de las armas con su lanza infernal y contra atacaba con rapidez, lanzando tajos y estocadas con la misma, sus alas de fuego también le servían como arma, ya que no podían ser cortadas y cualquier cosa que entrara en contacto con estas se prendía en llamas.

Cold llego a la muralla, pero antes de saltar y lograr escapar, fue embestido por FireRune, Cold se quitó al pegaso de encima y desenfundo su espada, FireRune lo hiso también.

-¡CREISTE QUE ESCAPARIAS MALDITO TRAIDOR!- grito furioso FireRune.

-¡APARTATE FIRERUNE O ME VERE OBLIGADO A MATARTE!-le respondió Cold amenazándolo

FireRune se abalanzo contra Cold lanzando un tajo con su espada, Cold la bloqueó y trató de contraatacar pero su contraataque fue bloqueado de igual manera, FireRune lanzó otro tajo pero esta vez Cold le sostuvo el casco en el que portaba la espada, con el casco izquierdo y con el derecho trato de apuñalar a FireRune, pero de igual manera FierRune sostuvo el casco de su rival, FireRune logró hacer que su espada quedara contra el cuello de Cold.

-¡MATASTE A MÍ MEJOR AMIGO BASTARDO!-Grito FireRune.

-¡hablas de Nuit, no tuve otra opción y te mataré a ti también, si no te apartas de mi camino!-contesto Cold poniendo su espada entre su cuello y la espada de FireRune, acto seguido empujo al furioso pegaso naranja.

FireRune se abalanzó una vez más sobre su rival, pero su ataque fue bloqueado una vez más, Cold contraataco golpeando a FireRune en la cabeza, dejándolo aturdido, Cold aprovecho su oportunidad para abalanzarse sobre FireRune cuando este estaba reincorporándose, FireRune logro esquivar la hoja de la espada y recibió un corte en una de sus patas traseras, que lo hiso tambalearse, Cold atacó de nuevo, pero FireRune logró bloquear el golpe con su espada, aprovechando para agarrar el casco de su rival y desarmarlo, Cold no se quedó atrás y trato de arrebatarle su espada a FireRune, durante el forcejeo se acercaron sin darse cuenta a la orilla de la muralla y ambos pegasos cayeron.

Vinyl había acabado con la mayoría de los desertores y los que quedaban ya no tenían valentía para enfrentarse a ella, solo trataban de huir sin éxito del lugar, Vinyl emprendió el vuelo y usando su lanza como potenciador, disparo un potente proyectil de fuego hacia un grupo de traidores que intentaban escapar, Vinyl no se detuvo ahí, todos los que localizaba con su vista, corrían el mismo destino, los traidores no tenían a donde huir, aun si lograban escapar a la ira de la reina, el mismo pueblo, los mataría en venganza por la atrocidad que llevaron a cabo antes de desatarse el caos.

Cold se recobró de la caída y se reincorporo, FireRune por desgracia no había tenido la misma suerte, apenas se estaba recuperando cuando Cold desarmado, se le abalanzo encima al debilitado pegaso, Cold desató su ira en ese momento, golpeando una y otra vez a FireRune sin dejar que el pegaso se reincorporara, una vez FireRune estaba suficientemente débil, Cold tomo el ala izquierda del pegaso y le dijo.

-¡mejor empieza a suplicar FireRune!.

-¡yo jamás me doblegare ante alguien como tú!-dijo FireRune entre quejidos de dolor.

-¡entonces te obligare!-respondió Cold amenazante.

Cold sostuvo con sus cascos delanteros el ala del pegaso y de un movimiento brusco, le rompió el ala, Fire Rune soltó un grito de dolor al sentir el hueso de su ala partiéndose.

-¡TODAVIA NO SUPLICAS!-grito Cold.

FireRune se sostuvo su ala herida con su casco derecho, pero no le respondió a su verdugo.

-¡tú lo pediste así FireRune!-

Cold sostuvo la otra ala del pegaso, este trato de defenderse, pero era inútil estaba débil y herido, Cold estaba a punto de romperle su ala derecha a FireRune cuando la punta ardiente de una daga le atravesó el hombro, Cold soltó el ala de FireRune y se dio medie vuelta encontrándose cara a cara con Vinyl.

Atras de Vinyl llegó Ame, que se dirijo a FireRune, Vinyl enfundó la redentora y apenas dio un paso en dirección a Cold, este retrocedió hasta darse la vuelta y correr en dirección opuesta, Ame quizo seguirlo pero fue detenida por Vinyl.

-tu atiende a FireRune, Cold es mío

Ame hizo un ademan afirmativo y Vinyl extendió sus alas y emprendió el vuelo tras Cold.

Cold al creer que había perdido a Vinyl, extendió sus alas y emprendió el vuelo, pero la furioso monarca del infierno lo embistió en el aire, arrojándolo contra una montaña, con tal fuerza que al impactar sobre sus alas en esta ambas se hicieron añicos, Cold cayó al suelo de una altura considerable, el problema fue que cayó sobre su pata delantera izquierda provocando que esta se quebrara, de igual manera que las alas, Cold se reincorporo, y miro el bosque a su alrededor buscando a Vinyl, pero no la encontró, un sonido espanto al pegaso caído, que volteo en la dirección en que había oído el sonido.

-¡quien anda ahí!-dijo el pegaso sin obtener respuesta.

Todo su valor y coraje de antes se habían desvanecido, ahora era presa del miedo, Cold se adentró en el bosque vigilando paranoicamente todo, una sombra voló entre los árboles, Cold la vio de reojo y empezó a correr, cuando creyó haber perdido a lo que sea que sea que haya sido esa sombra, se detuvo y miro hacia atrás, mientras estaba distraído una pequeña esfera de fuego surgió de la maleza y acertó en la ala derecha de Cold prendiéndola en fuego, Cold grito de dolor y se tiro al suelo, acto seguido rodo para apagar el fuego.

Una vez la flama se había consumido, Cold se levantó y comprendió lo que estaba pasando, Vinyl lo estaba asechando, como una cazadora, torturando a su presa psicológicamente y la presa era él.

Del bosque volvió a surgir un disparo elemental que al impactar con Cold lo derribo, el pegaso cerró los ojos como reacción y al abrirlos ya no estaba en el bosque, parecía estar dentro de una oscuridad eterna.

-¿hola?-dijo el pegaso sin obtener respuesta.

Un torrente de fuego surgió del suelo frente a él y de este surgió Vinyl con su túnica negra y sus alas de fuego, Cold retrocedió y Vinyl descendió frente a él, Cold cayó al suelo y apuntó su casco sano hacia Vinyl.

-¡por favor, ten piedad de mí!-dijo Cold, siendo controlado por el miedo.

Vinyl simplemente siguió caminando hacia él.

-¡POR FAVOR NO!-grito desesperado Cold.

Vinyl se detuvo frente a él.

-creo que ahí alguien que te debe un favor Cold-dijo Vinyl señalando con su casco hacia atrás de Cold.

Cold volteo en la dirección que apuntaba Vinyl y se quedó petrificado al ver a Nuit Solitaire parado frente a él con una mirada fría.

-hola Cold, me extrañaste.

-¡no! ¡NO! ¡NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO, YO TE MATE!-grito desesperado el pegaso.

-si lo hiciste y es hora de ponernos a mano no crees, traidor.

Detrás de Nuit surgió una niebla siniestra, en la cual se alcanzaban a oír lamentos, Nuit levanto su casco en el cual sostenía un collar de hierro atado a una cadena que salía de la niebla.

-¡no por favor!-dijo Cold mientras retrocedía hasta chocar con las patas delanteras de Vinyl.

Nuit se acercaba lentamente sosteniendo el collar, mientras Cold lo miraba aterrado a los pies de Vinyl, en un último intento desesperado Cold miro a Vinyl y abrazo sus cascos con fuerza.

-¡por favor perdóname Vinyl, por favor no dejes que me lleve te lo suplico, no quiero ir con el!-suplico Cold llorando a los pies de Vinyl.

Nuit alcanzó a Cold y de un movimiento rápido le puso el collar, el pánico del pegaso aumentó al sentir el frio acero del hierro rodeando su cuello.

-hora de irnos Cold-dijo Nuit poniendo su casco en el hombre del pegaso.

Cold se aterró al sentir el toque del Nuit, su casco estaba helado.

-¡por favor Vinyl, no dejes que me lleve!-suplico Cold aun abrazado de las patas delanteras de Vinyl.

Vinyl no respondió solo le arrebato su pata izquierda.

-¡NO VINYL POR FAVOR TE LO RUEGO, NO QUIERO IR CON EL!-grito Cold aterrorizado mientras Nuit tiraba de la cadena.

Vinyl le arrebato su pata derecha soltándose de Cold, Nuit empezó a arrastrar a Cold hacia la niebla con la cadena, mientras este intentaba desesperado sostenerse de algo de lo que fuera.

¡VINYL AYUDAME, POR FAVOR SALVAME!-grito llorando Cold.

Vinyl solo lo miro con una mirada fría.

Nuit desapareció dentro de la niebla arrastrando a Cold, el cual ya podía sentir la fría niebla en su lomo, al ver que Vinyl no lo iba a ayudar Cold perdió toda su esperanza y fue devorado por la niebla, un momento después se oyó un grito atroz de dolor saliendo de la niebla.

Vinyl se retiró dejando atrás, la niebla fantasmal y a Cold.


	26. el regreso a equestria y la despedida

Capítulo 26 el re regresó a Equesria y la despedida del pueblo

Vinyl regreso al palacio, la tormenta de fuego que había invocado durante el conflicto se había disipado, pero el daño causado por la tormenta no, los cadáveres calcinados, la hierba quemada, el jardín que alguna vez fue un lugar bello, había sido destruido, la sangre de inocentes y traidores cubría el pasto que no había sido incinerado, y en el fondo esperando a su reina estaban Trixie, Ame, FireRune y el pueblo, todos sabían que lo que había hecho Vinyl había sido necesario, que no era su culpa, pero aun así algunos le tenían un leve miedo, era la primera vez que veían de que era capaz Vinyl y ese día solo había liberado una pequeña porción de poder.

Trixie, Ame y FireRune se acercaron a Vinyl.

-¿el traidor está muerto?-pregunto Ame.

-muerto no, se encuentra prisionero en la niebla de los traidores, donde sufrirá eternamente.

Vinyl vio a FireRune con su ala vendada, al igual que el corte que le había hecho Cold en su pata trasera.

-¿FireRune te encuentras bien?- pregunto Vinyl

-no te preocupes por mi, sobreviviré-respondió FireRune

Vinyl quizo acercarse a su pueblo, pero fue detenida por Ame la pegaso se acercó y le dijo al oído.

-no creo que sea buena idea que te acerques a ellos de momento.

Vinyl observo a su gente y comprendió el porqué, Vinyl se dio media vuelta y vio la estructura de oro del portal casi intacta, su siguiente mirada fue dirigida a Trixie, la cual comprendió la mirada de Vinyl y se dispuso a retomar la labor de abrir el portal.

-¿lista?-pregunto Vinyl.

-lista-afirmó Trixie.

Trixie empezó a formar la esfera de energía, mientras Vinyl se preparaba para lanzar el hechizo, su cuerno empezó a brillar y de el se disparó un fino rayo elemental directo a la esfera de energía, la cual reaccionó de manera distinta a la última vez, esta vez la estructura de oro del portal estabilizó el hechizo, el portal se abrió dejando entrar una fina brisa de aire frio, Vinyl y Trixie rompieron el hechizo, pero esta vez gracias a la estructura de oro que habían construido, el portal no se cerró.

-lo veo, no lo creo de verdad lo lograron-dijo Ame sorprendida.

-lo logramos, ¡lo logramos Trixie siempre supo que así sería!-dijo Trixie con emoción.

Vinyl miro el portal abierto, a través de él podían ver una fina capa de nieve en el piso, el portal parecía estar dentro de una cueva, los presentes se acercaron y Vinyl entro al portal seguida por Ame, Trixie, FireRune y los demás.

Sentir el viento frio que entraba desde la entrada de la cueva en su pelaje, fue una sensación increíble para todos, ya que en el infierno no existía tal cosa como el viento, podían sentir el aire puro entrar en sus pulmones por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Al llegar a la salida de la cueva Vinyl y los demás, lo primero que hicieron fue mirar al cielo donde la luna y las estrellas se encontraban en su máxima belleza, siendo acompañados por una hermosa aurora boreal.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Vinyl y sus compañeros, su momento placentero se rompió, cuando un poni de color verde con melena purpura le toco el hombro, Vinyl lo miró pero al ver la cara de este su sonrisa se desvaneció.

-mi reina… hablo por todos nosotros cuando digo que… no queremos vivir con miedo…sabemos que lo que hizo fue justicia…pero aun así, no podemos verla como la veíamos antes…espero que lo entienda.

Vinyl miro a tras del poni, frente a ella y vio a su pueblo con una expresión de miedo en la cara, le temían a Vinyl.

-¿entonces se irán?-pregunto Vinyl confundida.

-lo lamentamos todos nosotros, pero no queremos vivir en el miedo… no es culpa suya mi reina es nuestra, es culpa de nuestra debilidad, lo lamentamos-dicho esto el poni camino fuera de la cueva siendo seguido por otros cientos…otros miles, hasta que al final todos menos Ame, Trixie y FireRune, se habían ido, Vinyl se sentó sorprendida, el que su pueblo la abandonara fue un golpe fuerte en lo que quedaba puro de su alma, Vinyl miro a sus tres compañeros.

-¿ustedes también se marcharan?-pregunto preocupada Vinyl.

-no podríamos abandonarte Vinyl, ahora somos como una familia-respondió Ame acercándose a Vinyl.

-eso es correcto, estaremos contigo en las buenas y en las malas-agrego FireRune acercándose de igual manera.

Vinyl miro a Trixie y esta le respondió.

-vamos no crees que te libraras de Trixie tan fácil después de todo lo que hemos pasado o si?

Trixie también se acercó y entre los tres abrazaron a Vinyl.

-gracias amigos-dijo Vinyl.

El abrazo grupal se rompió y todos sintieron un escalofrío menos Vinyl por su temperatura irregular, habían olvidado que estaban en una zona nevada.

-creo que debemos volver al palacio por algo de comida y también por algo con que taparnos-dijo Ame.

-Trixie concuerda.

Con esto dicho Vinyl se quedó en la cueva con una fogata de fuego infernal que ella había invocado mientras los demás regresaban.

Al regresar, todos traían provisiones y ropa abrigadora, Trixie un abrigo negro con una capa café, Ame traía su casaca color vino como su melena, una bufanda roja y una pequeña capa abrigadora de color rojo, FireRune traía un abrigo café claro y su bufanda del mismo color, Vinyl solo traía su túnica negra y una bufanda roja que le trajo Trixie, aunque Vinyl en realidad no necesitaba cubrirse del frio.

Ame estaba tratando de orientarse, mientras Trixie, Vinyl y FireRune estaban sentados alrededor de la fogata.

-okey, creo que nos encontramos en el noroeste, si nos dirigimos al este llegaremos a la ciudad de Acront.

Vinyl, Trixie y FireRune la miraron confundidos.

-Acront, no es una ciudad Ame-dijo Trixie

-si lo es, es la capital del reino del norte.

-Acront son unas ruinas Ame- dijo FireRune.

Esto fue un golpe para Ame, pues le recordó que había estado más de 100.000 años en el infierno por lo que probablemente nada era como lo recordaba.

-pero si las ruinas de Acront están en esa dirección significa que el imperio de cristal debe estar más al norte-agrego Vinyl.

-esa fue la última ciudad en la que estuvo Trixie antes de que la exiliaran al infierno-dijo Trixie.

Sus compañeros la miraron.

-¿y eso que significa?-pregunto FireRune

-significa que probablemente el carromato de Trixie siga ahí-aclaro Trixie.

-pero Trixie yo estuve cerca de 12 años en el infierno tu estuviste 13, aun si siguiera tu carromato ahí, estaría al menos parcialmente enterrado bajo la nieve-agrego Vinyl.

-vale la pena ir a ver-dijo Trixie.

-en eso tiene razón-respondió Ame

-pues no hay tiempo que perder, partamos-dijo Vinyl

Con estas palabras todos tomaron sus mochilas y partieron en dirección a las ruinas de Acront, cada uno de ellos tenían la curiosidad de ver que había cambiado durante su estancia en el infierno y Vinyl aunque no lo mostraba ya no podía esperar para volver a ver a Octavia y a Neón.

* * *

><p><strong>hola lectores, les dejo este mensaje aquí porque necesito 4 personajes de relleno para pasado mañana, solo saldrán una ves, los personajes pueden ser cualquier tipo de poni menos alicornio los primeros cuatro serán los que salgan, esto lo hago como un pequeño agradecimiento, gracias por su atención, los dejo seguir leyendo.<strong>


	27. el imperio de cristal

Capitulo 27 el imperio de cristal

Vinyl y los demás llegaron a las ruinas de Acront donde pararon a descansar dentro de una torre en ruinas, el frio atroz del norte no los dejaba avanzar más, debían calentarse, así que Vinyl invocó el fuego infernal una vez más; Vinyl, Trixie, Ame y FireRune se sentaron alrededor del fuego, Ame parecía tener la mirada perdida en el castillo en ruinas de Acront.

-Ame te encuentras bien?-pregunto FireRune.

-si estoy bien, solo estaba vagando por mis recuerdos.

-Ame tu nos contaste que serviste en el ejercito del comandante Hurricane no?-pregunto Vinyl.

-si hice algunos trabajos para él ¿Por qué?

-cuéntanos ¿Cómo fue la fundación de Equestria?-pregunto Trixie

-¿Equestria? Creo que no estamos hablando del mismo Hurricane, yo hablo de Hurricane primero, lideró a los pegasos del reino del norte, en la guerra de los montes helados, pero no fundó esa tal Equesttria.

- entonces, tu desconoces lo que es Equestria?-pregunto Vinyl

-si lo desconozco-afirmo Ame

-Equestria es el nombre actual de estas tierras-agrego FireRune

La charla siguió por un buen rato, Ame desconocía completamente la nueva división de Equestria, por lo que tuvieron que explicárselo y de paso ella también les habló de cómo era en su época.

Después de un rato se dispusieron a partir, pero tenían un problema, los sentidos de orientación de Ame los ayudaron bastante en el camino, pero los cambios que había sufrido la zona en todos los años que Ame no había estado, por fin la desorientaron.

-okey, estoy perdida, por dos simples razones, esas montañas del este no estaban ahí antes y el relieve del suelo cambio-dijo Ame sentándose.

-no te preocupes, lo solucionaremos-dijo Vinyl observando detenidamente su alrededor.

La vista de Vinyl se detuvo en un poni que iba tirando de una carreta.

-miren, talvez él sepa el camino hacia el imperio de cristal- señalo Vinyl al poni de la carreta.

Acto seguido se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el poni para no perderlo de vista, una vez lograron alcanzarlo, Vinyl se adelantó y se puso frente al poni para llamar su atención

-perdone las molestias, pero yo y mis compañeros estamos un poco perdidos, así que queríamos saber si de casualidad sabe qué camino tomar para llegar al imperio de Cristal-pregunto Vinyl al poni.

Este poni era un poni terrestre de pelaje entre blanco y azul claro, su melena era azul con un par de rayas blancas, el poni miro a Vinyl como si tratara de recordar, después de un momento respondió.

-el imperio, iba camino para haya, si quieren pueden acompañarme.

-se lo agradezco, señor…

-mi nombre es ColdSword, y no tienen nada que agradecer no son los primeros que me encuentro, en la carreta viene un poni un tanto esquizofrénico y ¿dime te visto antes en algún lado?

-lo dudo-respondió Vinyl.

-es que me recuerdas a alguien que desapareció y probablemente murió hace años.

-enserio?- respondió Vinyl disimulando

Siguieron a la carreta por un buen tiempo hasta que llegaron a la inmensa ciudad de cristal, aquí Vinyl, Ame, Trixie y FireRune se despidieron de ColdSword.

Se adentraron en la ciudad hasta llegar al centro de esta, donde se encontraba el corazón de cristal.

-okey separémonos, Ame y FireRune vayan a ver si consiguen comida, Trixie y yo, iremos a buscar su carromato y de ahí pasaremos a la estación de trenes a comprar boletos a ponyville-dijo Vinyl.

-este será nuestro punto de reunión?-pregunto Ame.

-si, aquí nos reuniremos en 2 horas-afirmo Vinyl.

Tal como fue dicho Trixie y Vinyl partieron en busca del carromato de Trixie, mientras Ame y FireRune fueron a conseguir comida.

Trixie trató de recordar donde había dejado su carromato exactamente, una vez creyó haberlo recordado guio a Vinyl hacia el lugar, en efecto el carromato que alguna vez perteneció a Trixie se encontraba al sur saliendo de la ciudad y como lo habían previsto estaba en mal estado y parcialmente enterrado bajo la nieve, Trixie entró al carromato en busca de sus pertenencias, pero para su mala suerte alguien se las había llevado, un hecho que también es predecible cuando dejas abandonado un carro 13 años, Trixie salió del carromato sosteniendo con su magia un libro.

-esto fue todo lo que encontré, lo demás se lo llevaron, supongo que Trixie debió ver esto venir-dijo Trixie frustrada.

-al menos recuperaste algo o no?-respondió Vinyl recargándose en el carromato

-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes? Y ¿Cómo encontraron este sitio?!-pregunto una unicornio viéndolas sorprendida

Vinyl y Trixie miraron a la unicornio de pelaje azul oscuro y melena gris, pero lo que llamo la atención de Trixie fue que esta unicornio traía una mochila en la que traía los libros de Trixie.

-¡hey esos son los libros de Trixie!- dijo Trixie sorprendida

La unicornio miro los libros y luego a Trixie.

-estos libros yo los encontré en ese carromato abandonado.

-ese es el carromato de Trixie, así que devuélveme mis libros- Trixie trato de alcanzar sus libros, pero la unicornio se lo impidió y acto seguido comenzó a correr, Trixie fue tras ella.

-¡TRIXIE, ESPERA!-grito Vinyl

-¡TE VERE EN EL PUNTO DE REUNION, NO TE PREOCUPES!- Le respondió Trixie

Vinyl se quedó sola junto al carromato viendo como Trixie se alejaba tras la unicornio.

La unicornio corrió por las calles del imperio de cristal tratando de perder a Trixie, pero esta no estaba dispuesta a perder sus libros.

-¡DEVUELVELE SUS LIBROS A TRIXIE!-grito Trixie mientras corría tras la unicornio.

-¡YO LOS ENCONTRE, ME PERTENECEN!-respondió la unicornio mientras corría.

Durante la persecución los ponis de cristal que se encontraban caminando por las calles se apartaban del camino de ambas unicornios ignorando la razón de la persecución.

Mientras tanto Ame y FireRune caminaban tranquilos por las calles de la enorme y majestuosa ciudad de cristal, traían la comida necesaria para un par de días ahora solo estaban contemplando la ciudad.

-es sorprendente, no crees?-dijo FireRune.

-la verdad es que si, toda la ciudad esta hecha de cristales de distintos tipos-respondió Ame.

-dijiste algo de una guerra de los montes helados ¿no?

-si ¿Por qué te interesa?-pregunto Ame.

-la verdad es que si tengo algo de curiosidad.

-pues si quieres saber, fue una guerra que se libró entre pegasos y grifos por el control de los montes de hielo, la guerra duro tres años, los pegasos salieron victoriosos gracias, a que Hurricane primero era un gran estratega.

-¿participaste en esta guerra?

-le hice algunos favores a Hurricane, pero no participe a fondo en esa guerra.

-¿Qué clase de favores?

-pues yo era famosa por ser una de las mejores guerreras de los 7 reinos, eso llevo a Hurricane a buscarme y pedirme que liderara a sus soldados en el asedio de fuertes y a veces los ayudaba cuando nuestros objetivos coincidía.

-¿vienes de una familia de guerreros verdad?

-si, los Argent éramos una familia guerrera y también pertenecíamos a la nobleza, pero eso se acabó cuando fuimos traicionados por el emperador de los 7 reinos.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?

- un día el emperador, le pidió a mi padre, que era un rey de alto prestigio, que le prestara su ejército para masacrar a una aldea nativa, mi padre se negó, el emperador no se lo tomo bien y decidió destruir nuestra pequeña ciudad y dar caza a todos los miembros de mi familia.

-¿Cómo sobreviviste?

-yo y mi hermano mayor huimos y nos escondimos, éramos simples potrillos cuando eso paso, por desgracia para el emperador, mi hermano y yo fuimos su perdición.

Los pegasos siguieron caminando largo rato por el imperio de cristal, FireRune estaba perdido en la belleza de Ame, pensando, que tal vez él podría devolverle la felicidad.

-Ame, sé que tal vez no puedas amar como antes, pero dame la oportunidad de tratar de hacerte feliz.

-no lo sé FireRune, lo que perdí no se puede remplazar con nada.

-¿hablas de tu antiguo amor?

-no, el solo fue una ilusión, no lo comprenderías FireRune.

-tal vez no, pero déjame tratar de devolverte la felicidad.

-FireRune, eres muy especial, pero no quiero que mi dolor te afecte a ti también.

-Ame, volvería al infierno solo por ti.

Ame le sonrió.

- FireRune, no quiero que el fuego de mi alma te consuma a ti también.

-no me importa, si amarte ha de ser mi fin, que así sea.

Los pegasos siguieron caminando por las calles del imperio, pero ahora estaban caminando pegados el uno al otro, aunque Ame no era fácil de comprender ni de tratar, FireRune poco a poco lograba comprender el misterioso mar de sentimientos y secretos de Ame y aunque Ame no era la misma que fue alguna vez, lograba sentir algo por FireRune.

En el otro lado de la ciudad la persecución entre Trixie y la unicornio de pelaje azul continuaba, la unicornio se empezaba a agotar cuando distinguió a un pegaso de pelaje gris claro y melena negra.

-¡HEMANO, UNA LOCA QUE HABLA EN TERCERA PERSONA ME PERSGUE!-grito la unicornio.

-¡TRIXIE NO ESTA LOCA Y TE DEJARÁ DE PERSEGUIR SI LE DEVUELVES SUS LBROS!-grito Trixie en respuesta.

El pegaso solo miro a los dos unicornios corriendo en su dirección, hasta que su hermana llego y se refugió tras él.

-¡está loca quiere quitarme los libros que encontré en el carromato abandonado!

-¡por última vez Trixie no está loca y ese carromato es suyo y si no me planeas devolver los libros de magia al menos regrésame el diario de mi madre!

-¡chicas podrían calmarse!- dijo serio el pegaso

Tanto Trixie como la unicornio hermana del pegaso se calmaron.

-ahora deja me presento, soy BlackSkull y ella es mi hermana SmoothNight.

-mi nombre es Trixie.

-okey, ahora por favor podría explicarme porque si ese carromato es de usted lo dejo abandonado por años en ese sitio.

-no es tan fácil de explicar como parece y a Trixie no le gusta recordar el porqué de ese asunto sin embargo puedo probar que el carro es mío.

-entonces pruébelo.

Trixie saco una llave de su mochila esta llave traía la –cuti marck de Trixie.

-ven esta llave lleva el mismo símbolo que traía el carromato en el frente y este símbolo es mi cuti marck.

El pegaso miro a su hermana la cual soltó un suspiro y dijo.

Es verdad el carromato tenía esa marca cuando lo encontré, pero estos libros me han enseñado muchas cosas, no puedo renunciar a ellos.

-mira si los quieres quédatelos, pero dale a Trixie el diario de su madre-dijo Trixie.

-te refieres a este libro viejo-dijo la unicornio sacando un libro un tanto maltratado.

-si, es ese libro-afirmo Trixie.

-es un trato-dijo SmoothNight.

Al final Trixie logro recuperar dos de sus antiguos libros, Trixie decidió volver al punto de reunión y esperar ahí hasta el retorno de sus camaradas.

Vinyl se encontraba caminando hacia el centro del Imperio de Cristal, tenía años que no veía ese lugar y esto provocaba un mar de recuerdos de sus viajes con Neon y Octavia.

El caminar de la reina del infierno solo fue detenido por un unicornio que vio por el rabillo del ojo, había algo en el que le era muy familiar, Vinyl decidió acercarse al unicornio, que tenía una chamarra negra muy maltratada al igual que su melena negra, su pelaje era un azul verdoso muy claro, Vinyl no lo podía creer, ese pobre unicornio era Neon, el pobre unicornio parecía un miserable vagabundo y se notaba en su andar que estaba enfermo y probablemente también estaba en sus últimas, Vinyl se acercó hasta estar al lado suyo.

-¡Neón Ligths!- dijo Vinyl sorprendida.

Neón reacciono dirigiendo su mirada a Vinyl, al principio no la reconoció, pues el cuerno de Vinyl estaba ligeramente curveado y sus ojos se habían tornado rojos como rubíes, su peinado era distinto al de hace 12 años y su cara ya no reflejaba la felicidad, ni la energía de la antigua Vinyl

-¿Quién eres y que quieres?-pregunto Neón entre su tos.

- mírame bien Neón, no me reconoces.

El unicornio enfermo analizó a Vinyl, su túnica negra, sus ojos, su pelaje, hasta que al fin lo notó, los dos tonos de azul de la melena de Vinyl y su pelaje blanco, entonces Neón solo tuvo que imaginársela peinada como antes y con sus lentes arriba de su cuerno y ahí estaba frente a él, la poni que todos, menos él y Octavia habían dado por muerta.

-¿¡Vinyl en verdad eres tú!?-dijo Neón con lágrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos.

-si, si lo soy Neón, soy Vinyl Scratch- respondió Vinyl

Neón la abrazo, Vinyl le regresó el abrazo.

-¿Dónde habías estado? Todos estos años te eh buscado sin parar y hoy a horas de morir, por fin te encuentro.

-espera, ¿has dicho muerte?

-estoy demasiado enfermo y débil Vinyl, y no tengo para pagar un hospital, lo único que puedo hacer es esperar mi muerte y se de sobra que ya falta poco, pero moriré feliz sabiendo que no estuve buscando a un fantasma todos estos años.

-como que no tienes dinero y nuestro estudio.

-Silver me lo arrebato todo Vinyl.

Vinyl dejo un lingote de oro junto a varios diamantes alado del desdichado unicornio.

-tu no vas a morir Neón, compra lo que necesites y ve al médico y si puedes, alcánzame en Poniville

Neón miro el pequeño tesoro que le acababa de dar su antigua amiga, y luego la miro a ella una vez más.

-¿iras a ver a Octi?

-si-respondió Vinyl dándose media vuelta.

-¿y después que harás?

-reclamare mi vendetta contra Silver y contra Akavar-dijo Vinyl antes de irse caminando.

Trixie fue la primera en llegar al punto de reunión, después de ella llegaron Ame y FireRune.

-Trixie ¿Dónde está Vinyl?-pregunto Ame

-nos separamos, pero ya debe de venir en camino-respondió Trixie.

Un momento después llego Vinyl.

-tengo los boletos del tren a Poniville ¿están listos para partir?-pregunto Vinyl

-tengo una duda ¿Qué es un tren?-pregunto Ame.

-ya lo veras-le respondió Trixie.

Con esto dicho partieron a la estación del tren, el viaje a Poniville era de 4 días sin tomar en cuenta algún percance, una vez el tren partió, Vinyl sentía más cerca que nunca la oportunidad de ver de nuevo a Octavia, finalmente.

* * *

><p><strong>los personajes de relleno fueron aportación de BronyMetalero<strong>


	28. el reencuentro y la advertencia

Capítulo 28 el reencuentro y la advertencia

El tren paro en la estación de ponyville y de el bajo Vinyl seguida por Trixie, Ame y FireRune, frente a ellos se alzaba el pueblo que antiguamente fue el hogar de Vinyl, el pueblo se encontraba un poco cambiado pero eran cambios menores, la única que se encontraba preocupada de como seria recibida era Trixie.

-¿qué haremos?-pregunto Ame.

-yo tengo que ver a alguien especial para mí, ustedes son libres de hacer lo que les plazca.

-eso significa que nos separaremos?-pregunto FireRune.

-no, significa que mientras estemos en ponyville, hagan lo que les plazca, tal vez nos quedaremos un par de días, luego nos iremos.

-¿Vinyl, Trixie se preguntaba si podía ir contigo, no quiero caminar sola por estas calles?-pregunto Trixie nerviosa.

-claro ¿pero a que le temes?

-a hordas furiosas de ponis queriendo aventarme la primera fruta que encuentren-respondió Trixie.

Vinyl, Ame y FireRune la miraron un tanto confusos.

-Ame quieres acompañarme?-pregunto FireRune.

La pegaso lo miro y le respondió.

-si, porque no.

-perfecto, sígueme- dijo FireRune

Ame siguió FireRune, Trixie y Vinyl por su lado se dirigieron directo a lo que antes había sido el estudio de Vinyl y Neón, una vez ahí, Vinyl se sentó un momento frente al edificio el cual había sufrido grandes cambios, Vinyl apenas lo reconocía.

-no puedo creer cuanto a cambiado este sitio en 12 años.

Trixie se acercó a Vinyl y se sentó a su lado, Vinyl alcanzó a distinguir un cartel en la ventana del edificio, era el cartel que anunciaba los juegos de Equestria, que al parecer ahora iban a ser en Canterlot, en los detalles del cartel decía que se iban a presentar como intermedio, la orquesta real de Canterlot, y Silver Disck como invitado.

-ahora se adonde debo ir después-dijo Vinyl en voz baja.

Vinyl y Trixie siguieron caminando directo a la casa en la que vivió Vinyl con Octavia tiempo atrás, en el camino algunos ponis se quedaron viendo a Vinyl, por mas cambiada que estuviera si tenías buena memoria era inevitable que notaras algo familiar en ella, al llegar a su antiguo hogar Vinyl se detuvo frente a la puerta que era lo único que se interponía entre ella y Octavia, pero ¿qué pasaba si Octavia no la reconocía? o ¿si ya tenía otra pareja? todo es posible después de 12 años, Vinyl se armó de valor y con su casco tocó la puerta.

El sonido de los cascos acercándose poco a poco llego a los oídos de Vinyl, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido mientras escuchaba los cascos acercarse al otro lado de la puerta, finalmente la puerta se abrió y por ella se asomó Octavia sosteniendo una tasa en el casco, la poni terrestre analizó a Vinyl y a Trixie, algo en Vinyl era terriblemente familiar para ella, era como si tuviera a un fantasma enfrente, Vinyl miró a Octavia, su pelaje gris, su cabello negro, sus ojos morados, finalmente tenia frente a ella a la poni que tan a menudo ocupaba sus pensamientos, después de un momento de silencio, Vinyl dijo.

-Octavia, ¿me reconoces?

Al oír esa voz Octavia dejo caer la tasa la cual se quebró al impactar contra el suelo, ¿acaso era posible que la unicornio que tenía enfrente en ese momento fuera su Vinyl?

-¿Vi… Vinyl?-pregunto Octavia.

-si Octi, soy Vinyl.

El tiempo pareció detenerse para Octavia, el mundo a su alrededor dejo de importar Octavia se acercó a Vinyl y ya sin ninguna duda de que fuera solo una ilusión más, la abrazo, pero al abrazarla en vez de sentir el calor del cuerpo de Vinyl, sintió como si estuviera abrazando una piedra, fría como el hielo.

-Vinyl, donde estuviste?-pregunto Octavia ya sin poder contener las lágrimas

Vinyl devolvió el abrazo

-eso no importa ya, todo lo que importa es que estamos juntas de nuevo- respondió Viny

Trixie miró con una sonrisa el reencuentro, pero la sonrisa desapareció y decidió dejarlas solas, Vinyl al estar concentrada en Octavia no se percató de que Trixie se había retirado, la unicornio azul, se sentía feliz por sus amigos, pero ¿y ella?

Trixie no tenía a quien buscar no tenía a nadie, Vinyl tenía a Octavia, FireRune y Ame se tenían el uno al otro, Trixie no tenía a nadie esperándola, nadie la había hechado de menos durante los 13 años que ella no estuvo, Trixie camino hasta llegar a un pequeño lago en el que vió su reflejo, ¿ni siquiera podría seguir llamándose la gran y poderosa Trixie?, lo poco que tenía se lo quitaron, Trixie se acostó en el pasto y siguió mirando su reflejo en el agua cristalina.

Ame y FireRune se encontraban en una nube observando desde ahí la puesta del sol, FireRune paso su ala sana por arriba de Ame abrazándola de esta manera.

-es hermoso no Ame?

-los atardeceres no me parecen hermosos desde hace mucho tiempo FireRune.

-Ame… yo… quiero decir… apenas hace unos días logre comprender que has sufrido mucho pero, ¿no crees que es hora de dejar todo atrás e iniciar algo nuevo?

-no lo sé FireRune, no creó poder simplemente olvidar.

-entonces, no olvides, solo dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que del sufrimiento y el dolor puede renacer la felicidad… Ame yo te amo y me gustaría al menos hacer el intento de hacerte feliz.

-FireRune, eres el mejor pegaso que he conocido.

-entonces, dame la oportunidad de…

FireRune fue interrumpido por un beso de la pegaso, FireRune se sorprendió pero luego, solo cerro los ojos y se concentró en el momento, un estallido de alegría floreció dentro de el, Ame lo amaba y le estaba dando la oportunidad.

La luz del sol finalmente se consumió en el ocaso dando paso a la oscuridad de la noche, y con la llegada de esta ambos pegasos rompieron el beso, FireRune abrazo a Ame y sintió en su costado la vaina de la espada familiar de la pegaso, Ame se quitó la vaina con la espada en ella y la dejo junto a ellos.

Vinyl y Octavia se encontraban dentro de la casa frente a frente en la mesa del comedor, Octavia miro la elegante túnica negra de Vinyl, y su peinado que era mucho más formal que el que antes portaba, pero lo que sobre todo llamaba su atención, eran sus ojos rojos como rubíes y la ligera curvatura de su cuerno

-cambiaste en estos años Vinyl-dijo Octavia.

-no sabes cuánto te extrañe, cuantos pensamientos te dedique-dijo Vinyl sin separar su vista de los ojos de Octavia

En la pared de la casa seguían colgados los premios de ambas, sus fotos, sus recuerdos, y en el fondo del comedor se veía un pequeño cuarto parcialmente abierto en el que estaba el equipo que Vinyl uso alguna vez.

-mantuve todo limpio y exactamente como lo dejaste, me alegra que por fin hayas vuelto a mí-dijo Octavia abrazando a Vinyl.

Vinyl y Octavia subieron al piso superior de la casa donde se encontraba su cuarto, todo estaba como Vinyl lo recordaba, Vinyl se tumbó en la cama y Octavia se tumbó junto a ella.

-estuve sola por mucho tiempo Vinyl- dijo Octavia.

-esta noche Octi ya no estarás sola- le respondió Vinyl dándole un tierno beso.

La noche pasaba y ambas parejas se encontraban ya cansadas y dormidas, pero para Trixie era una de las noches más solitarias que había tenido en mucho tiempo solo ella acostada frente al lago con su reflejo como única compañía.

Para Vinyl que ahora dormía al lado de Octavia, era la noche que espero por 12 años, finalmente estaba junto a Octavia, pero su sueño se vería perturbado.

Vinyl se encontraba una vez más en la oscuridad, su limbo mental, una luz blanca iluminó por un momento la oscuridad, de esta luz surgió la monarca de la noche, la princesa luna, que imponente se acercó a Vinyl.

-¿Luna que haces en mi limbo mental?-pregunto Vinyl con seriedad.

-vengo a darte una advertencia-dijo con firmeza Luna.

-en ese caso, te escucho.

-abandona esta tierra, Reina del infierno o nos veremos obligados a actuar-dijo con un tono amenazante la monarca de la noche.

-porque he de abandonar Equestria, no he hecho nada.

-esta solo es la primera advertencia, si decides ignorarla, mi hermana no tendrá piedad de ti.

-¿y que me hará? exiliarme a la luna como lo hiso contigo?, volverme piedra como a Discord o encerrarme en el Tártaro? ¡o tal vez envié a sus elementos de la armonía a darme caza!- respondió furiosa Vinyl

-Celestia no dudará en hacerlo, si es necesario-contesto luna con firmeza

-pues que quede bien claro, que no dejare que me vuelvan a quitar lo que acabo de recuperar.

-mi hermana, no te dará otra opción, tienes que irte o serás castigada, tu presencia en Equestria solo traerá consigo el mal, eres una creación infernal y no debes estar aquí, si no te marchas por las buenas, tendremos que obligarte.

-¡tu hermana no me da órdenes a mí, soy la reina del infierno y aunque no tengo nada en su contra, me defenderé si hoza tratar de arrebatarme lo que me pertenece!

-¡te arrepentirás de tus palabras demonio!- respondió con furia Luna

-¡no te temo ni a ti, ni a tu hermana y no me iré de aquí hasta haber acabado lo que vine a hacer!

-entonces que así sea, recuerda que te dimos la oportunidad de macharte y la desperdiciaste-dijo luna mientras sus ojos se iluminaban y con sus alas se elevaba.

Vinyl para ponerse al nivel de la diosa de la noche invocó el fuego del infierno y sus alas de fuego surgieron de su lomo de este modo, con el fuego infernal ardiendo a su alrededor, Vinyl logró verse más imponente que Luna.

-¡si crees que me pueden intimidar estas equivocada Luna, yo mate a un rey demonio y escape del infierno después de 13 años de condena injusta, lo único que vengo a buscar es lo que fue mío… y justicia!- respondió imponente la reina del infierno.

Luna finalmente se desvaneció en una esfera de luz, Vinyl ahora debía apresurarse a encontrar a Akavar y el artefacto, si no lo hacía por más sorprendente que fuera, Celestia le impediría salvar su propio reino y si Silver no sabía dónde estaba Akavar, seguro que conocía a alguien que sí.


	29. huida de Ponyville

Capítulo 29 huida de Ponyville

El sol comenzaba a salir lentamente por el horizonte y con su luz alumbró Ponyville y a los dos pegasos que se encontraban durmiendo en una nube, la luz del sol, despertó a la pegaso que se encontraba acurrucada con FireRune, Ame para no despertar a su amante se levantó lentamente se puso su casaca de gala roja y se colgó la vaina de su espada, acto seguido se asomó en el borde de la nube, viendo el bosque y el pueblo alumbrados por la tenue luz del sol naciente, pero entre la tranquilidad de la mañana logró ver un pegaso volando rápidamente hacia el castillo de Ponyville, lo que le pareció sospechoso es el traje azul que llevaba el pegaso y que parecía tener prisa.

-tengo un mal presentimiento

Ame le dejo su mochila con una pequeña nota a FireRune y siguió al misterioso pegaso, pero más temprano que tarde notó que el pueblo estaba lleno de guardias, algo que el día anterior no era así, también parecían estar llegando, eran muchos, pero Ame no alcanzaba a dar con un número exacto.

Para protegerse de la vista de los guardias Ame se escondía en los tejados del pueblo, asechando como un águila, buscaba al pegaso que vio hace un momento, hasta que lo detectó, el pegaso aterrizó cerca del capitolio estaba solo, Ame aprovechó la oportunidad para tomarlo por sorpresa y abatirlo, cayéndole encima, el misterioso pegaso trato de defenderse, pero Ame desenfundo su espada y puso al pegaso de crin anaranjada contra la pared, y de un movimiento rápido le quitó la máscara de su uniforme dejando ver su pelaje amarillo.

-¿¡quién eres tú!?-pregunto la pegaso tratando de liberarse.

-¿Por qué hay tantos guardias aquí? ¿Para quién trabajas?-preguntó firme Ame.

-soy la líder de los wonderbolts, pero no te puedo decir que hacen los guardias o que hago yo aquí eso es confidencial.

-¿me lo dirás si no quieres perder la cabeza?

La pegaso capturada notó en los ojos de Ame, que lo que decía era completamente enserió.

-fuimos enviados por Celestia para capturar a la monarca del Infierno y a todos los que la protejan, ¡como tú!

Ame analizó la información pero fue interrumpida por otro pegaso que aterrizo junto a ellas.

-¡DEJA LIBRE A SPITFIRE!-gritó el pegaso que parecía ser otro de los Wonderbolts

Ame lanzó a Spitfire contra el otro pegaso y acto seguido emprendió vuelo, Spitfire se reincorporó y señalando a Ame grito.

-¡WONDERBOLTS CAPTUREN A LA FUGITIVA, NO DEJEN QUE LLEGE CON SUS CAMARADAS!

De varios puntos del pueblo emprendieron vuelo los pegasos que formaban parte de los Wonderbolts, pero dos en especial le pisaban los talones a Ame, estos dos eran los famosos Soarin y Fleetfoot.

Sus perseguidores eran muy rápidos, pero no era la primera vez que Ame tenía que huir, estaba más que acostumbrada y su habilidad en el arte de la huida y el combate más que desarrolladas, Ame zigzagueaba y usaba las casas como escudos para que sus perseguidores no la pudieran alcanzar, la intención de Ame era llegar al bosque donde tenía más oportunidad de perder a sus perseguidores.

Ame logró llegar al bosque en el que a pocos metros de la entrada encontró un lago y a la orilla de este a Trixie ya despierta, la unicornio miro a la pegaso sorprendida.

-¡¿Ame que está pasando?!-pregunto Trixie.

-¡los guardias de la realeza están aquí, nos buscan a nosotros y a Vinyl principalmente, no tengo tiempo, ve por Vinyl infórmale de esto!- Ame se adentró más en el bosque con rapidez y Trixie se escondió al ver que tras su amiga entraron dos miembros de los Wonderbolts, una vez fue seguro salir, Trixie se dirigió inmediatamente hacia la casa de Vinyl y Octava, pero el camino estaba plagado de guardias y no podía permitir que la vieran, razón por la que Trixie se escabullo entre los callejones del pueblo hasta llegar a la casa, una vez en esta, Trixie tocó la puerta un poco desesperada, la puerta se abrió y Trixie fue recibida por Octavia.

-tu venias con Vinyl ayer te alcance a ver de reojo, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?-pregunto Octavia con una sonrisa.

-necesito hablar con Vinyl-respondió desesperada Trixie

Octavia guio a Trixie con Vinyl y rápidamente Trixie se acercó a Vinyl y le dijo.

-¡Celestia envió a la armada real por nosotros, debemos salir de ponyville ya!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué Celestia enviaría sus guardias contra ustedes?!-pregunto Octavia

-es difícil de explicar Octi, pero te puedo decir que es por una injusticia, no te preocupes te veré pronto-respondió Vinyl poniéndose su túnica negra.

Vinyl se despidió de Octavia y salió con Trixie por la puerta trasera de la casa, los guardias de Celestia, se extendían a lo largo del pueblo, Vinyl y Trixie se desplazaban sigilosamente, en los puntos ciegos de la armada real.

-¿Trixie, donde están Ame y FireRune?

-Ame está siendo perseguida por los wonderbolts, pero Trixie no sabe nada de FireRune

-¡¿espera, los wonderbolts también están aquí?!

-Trixie puede asegurar eso, pues ella los vio, parece que Celestia envió toda su armada.

Mientras las dos unicornios evitaban entrar en combate con la armada real Ame seguía tratando de perder a Spitfire, Soarin y Fleetfoot, dentro del bosque EverFree, la pegaso guerrera se escondía en las sombras mientras sus tres perseguidores la buscaban sin dar tregua, hasta que finalmente se rindieron pero antes de irse Ame alcanzó a escuchar desde un arbusto lo que decían.

-¡como puede ser que la hayamos perdido!-decía furiosa Spitfire.

-¡yo tampoco lo comprendo, estaba enfrente nuestro, le pisábamos los talones, como fue que nos burló!-añadió furiosa Fleetfoot

-vean el lado positivo al menos logramos capturar al pegaso naranja-dijo Soarin

-¡FireRune!-susurro para sí misma Ame.

Los Wonderbolts se retiraron y Ame fue lo más rápido que pudo a la nube donde había dejado a FireRune, pero al llegar ya no estaba, lo único que quedaba ahí eran sus mochilas.

Ame buscó a FireRune sin cansancio por el pueblo, pero lo único que encontró fue un líder de la guardia que aparentemente sabía dónde se lo habían llevado, esta vez Ame no se contuvo se lanzó encima del guardia sostenido su espada y lo amenazó.

-¡que le hicieron al pegaso naranja que estaba en una nube en la zona sur del pueblo!-le dijo Ame furiosa

-¡no te planeo decir nada fugitiva!-respondió el guardia

-¡no estoy de humor ni tengo tiempo para esto!-dijo Ame antes de enterrarle la punta de su espada en la pierna al guardia provocando que este soltara un grito de dolor.

La hoja de la espada atravesó la pierna traspasando y rompiendo el hueso de esta, Ame desenterró la punta de la espada y volvió a preguntar:

-¡¿Dónde llevaron a FireRune?!

-¡está en una caravana camino a Canterlot, lo encerraran en las mazmorras del palacio!-dijo el guardia entre gemidos.

-¡gracias por tu colaboración!-dijo Ame dejando al guardia herido en el suelo.

Vinyl y Trixie habían logrado salir de Poniville sin ser detectadas decidieron ocultarse en el bosque EverFree y en donde esperaron a Ame para partir a Canterlot, Ame llego furiosa al bosque EverFree, lo que preocupo a Trixie y a Vinyl fue que FireRune no venía con ella.

-¿Dónde está FireRune?-pregunto Vinyl.

-¡SE LO LLEVARON AL PALACIO DE CANTERLOT!-gritó Ame furiosa.

-no te preocupes, Trixie te puede decir con toda seguridad que lo rescataremos.

Las tres partieron lo más rápido que pudieron tomando el camino a Canterlot, ahora tenían dos razones para llegar, rescatar a FireRune y encontrar a Silver. Pero tuvieron un pequeño percance cuando un miembro de los Wonderbolts los detecto y dio la alarma, la armada real fue tras ellos y los wonderbolts también.

-¡ustedes huyan, les daré tiempo!-dijo Ame.

-¡espera que planeas hacer!-dijo Vinyl deteniendo a Ame.

-¡voy atraer la atención de los wonderbolts, no te preocupes por mi sobreviví más de 100.000 años en el infierno y más de 20 años de guerra estaré bien!-declaró la pegaso.

-antes de irte, llévate esto-dijo Trixie dándole un mapa.

-las veré en Canterlot-dijo por último Ame antes de emprender vuelo en contra de los wonderbolts.

Vinyl y Trixie siguieron corriendo por el bosque tratando de perder a la armada real.

Ame embistió a Spitfire en el aire empujándola contra una nube, ganando así la atención de los wonderbolts, Ame se alejó antes de que un grupo de más de 40 pegasos fueran tras ella, si no había atraído la atención de todos los wonderbolts eran al menos la mayoría.

Ame trató de perder a sus perseguidores en un conjunto de nubes de tormenta, pero cuando creyó haberlos perdido, a sus oídos llego un estruendo y alcanzó a ver, luces de varios colores a través de las nubes cumulonimbus, las nubes se separaron abriendo paso a una pegaso que se dirigía hacia Ame tan rápida como el rayo, dejando una estela arcoíris a su paso, Ame apenas esquivó a la pegaso.

-¡¿Qué clase de pegaso puede ir a esa velocidad?!-se preguntó Ame.

Vinyl y Trixie ya casi habían perdido a la guardia real cuando oyeron un estruendo que las hizo volver la mirada al cielo, lo que vieron fue una onda sonora de varios colores expandiéndose a una velocidad de vértigo.

-¡la remplosión sónica!-dijo Vinyl, Antes de seguir corriendo adentrándose en el bosque Everfree.

Ame aterrizo en una de las cumulonimbus esperando otra embestida de su veloz enemiga, las nubes empezaron a separar una vez más abriendo paso a la veloz pegaso, que trato de embestir a Ame una segunda vez, Ame la esquivó, esta vez logró distinguir que su enemigo era una pegaso de pelaje azul cian y melena de varios colores, específicamente los colores del arcoíris, Ame se preparó para la siguiente embestida, pero esta vez no la esquivaría tenía algo distinto planeado.

-¡ven a mi hija del rayo!-dijo Ame poniéndole un apodo a su enemiga.

Cuando la pegaso volvió a embestirla Ame se movió con agilidad y salto al lomo de su enemiga sujetándola del cuello, la pegaso trato de quitarse de encima a Ame y pronto ambas se encontraban forcejeando por derribar a la otra, sin darse cuenta estaban en trayectoria al bosque, la pegaso azul cian trato de defenderse de Ame y le dijo furiosa

-¡suéltame!

Ame no soltó a la pegaso, lo que estaban haciendo era un constante forcejeo, una por liberarse y otra por sostener, ninguna de las dos tenía control de su trayectoria, y sin darse cuenta empezaron a perder altitud, hasta que impactaron contra un árbol que las separó, acto seguido las dos pegasos cayeron al rio, donde fueron víctimas de la corriente, Ame logro sujetarse a una roca, pero al ver a la otra pegaso inconsciente por el golpe con el árbol siendo llevada por la corriente, decidió soltar su roca e ir por la otra pegaso, puede que la haya atacado, pero al fin y al cabo no tiene por qué morir por el error de su gobernante, Ame alcanzó a la pegaso, la subió en su lomo, una vez hecho esto trató de nadar contra la corriente, pero fue inútil, la corriente era demasiado fuerte, Ame se preocupó cuando empezó a escuchar el sonido de una cascada.

Ame nadó con más velocidad que antes en un último intento desesperado por escapar de la corriente del rio, pero fue inútil, ella junto con la pegaso inconsciente que traía en el lomo, cayeron por la cascada y por desgracia para ella no podía volar con las alas mojada, solo podía esperar que la caída no las matara a ambas, lo último que se escucho fue el sonido del agua al ser golpeada por las dos pegasos.


	30. camino a Canterlot

Capítulo 30, camino a Canterlot

La noche estaba llegando y el rio tranquilo como la brisa nocturna fluía a través de los bosques y cerros de Equestria, de sus aguas tranquilas surgió Ame, con la pegaso azul cian en su lomo, Ame nadó hasta la orilla del rio donde dejo en el suelo a la pegaso que acababa de salvar, Ame estaba agotada y para poder descansar necesitaba estar segura de que no la verían desde el aire, buscó con su vista hasta que encontró una pequeña cueva.

-creo que será suficiente-dijo Ame

Ya se dirigía a la cueva cuando recordó que acababa de rescatar a una pegaso que estaba de parte de sus perseguidores, Ame miró a la pegaso inconsciente y empapada tendida en el suelo.

-si la dejo aquí toda la noche se va a morir ¿qué voy a hacer contigo hija del rayo?-se preguntó Ame mientras pensaba.

La podía meter en la cueva junto con ella, pero que pasaba si despertaba y se largaba, pero tampoco podía dejarla morir.

Después de pensarlo y analizar la situación, Ame fue a buscar lianas, una vez hecho esto, amarró a la pegaso que acababa de rescatar eso evitaría que se largara al despertar, acto seguido la tomó de la cola con su boca y la arrastró hasta la cueva, hecho esto, con unas cuantas ramas que había recolectado encendió una pequeña fogata.

En otro lado Vinyl y Trixie vagaban por el bosque ocultándose entre las sombras, al paso que iban llegarían pronto a Canterlot pero al ver la caída de la noche, decidieron refugiarse, ahora más que nunca tenían el tiempo contado, pues debían estar en Canterlot para los juegos de Equestria, pero Trixie trataba de descifrar como llego tan rápido la armada real a ponyville, Vinyl ya le había explicado que había hablado con luna, pero era un tiempo record para la velocidad con la que actuó la armada real.

-Trixie se sigue preguntando ¿cómo pudieron dar con nosotros en menos de un día?

-tengo una teoría, Celestia debe habernos detectado desde que abrimos el portal, si esta teoría es correcta, significa que nos ha estado siguiendo la pista desde el imperio de cristal, y los 4 días que nosotros estuvimos en el tren fue el tiempo que necesitó para informar a todos los sectores de su armada y enviar a su ejército a Ponyville.

-Trixie supone que es la explicación más lógica que puedes darle.

-la más lógica y la única que tengo-respondió Vinyl.

Dentro de una cueva, la pegaso portadora del elemento de la lealtad, recobraba la conciencia con un liguero dolor de cabeza, al abrir lentamente sus ojos pudo distinguir a la pegaso azul plumbago de melena color vino.

-ya despertaste hija del rayo-dijo Ame

La pegaso azul cian se terminó de despertar y notó que estaba atada.

-¡libérame!- exigió a su captora.

-no te basta con que te haya salvado la vida?

En ese momento llegó a la memoria de la pegaso todo lo que había pasado antes de chocar contra el árbol y quedar inconsciente.

-qué te parece si me dices tu nombre hija del rayo?-dijo Ame

La pegaso se acomodó hasta quedar sentada.

-soy Rainbow Dash.

-yo soy Ame d'Argent un placer.

Rainbow miro un momento el fuego y pregunto.

-¿Por qué me salvaste, si yo trate de capturarte?

-porque aunque me hayas atacado, fue porque te lo ordenaron y por un error que cometió tu gobernante, no vi ninguna razón para dejarte morir.

-¿de qué error hablas?, Celestia solo quiere mantener Equestria a salvo de cualquier mal.

-eso se nota, lo que pasa aquí es que ni yo, ni mis camaradas tenemos nada contra Celestia o contra Equestria, al contrario, tenemos conocimiento de un verdadero peligro, pero tu diosa del sol nos recibió como si fuéramos el enemigo, cuando el enemigo es otro.

Mientras Ame le explicaba a Rainbow, en el otro lado del bosque Vinyl y Trixie habían decidido retomar el camino después de un breve descanso, porque aunque el camino de ponyville a Canterlot no fuera largo, tampoco era suficientemente corto.

-¡Vinyl! Trixie ya ve Canterlot más cerca creo que en una horas llegaremos, al paso que vamos.

Vinyl se acercó a Trixie y observó la bella ciudad capital de Equestria levantándose en la ladera de lo que era también la montaña más grande de Equestria.

-más vale que estés preparado Silver, porque tu destino esta sellado-dijo Vinyl en voz baja.

Las unicornios siguieron caminando por el bosque hasta llegar a la pendiente que era el único camino por el que se podía llegar a Canterlot, como era de esperarse, el camino estaba vigilado, pero por suerte para Vinyl y Trixie era de noche por lo que se les facilitó escabullirse sin ser vistas hasta la entrada de la bella ciudad capital y justo a tiempo pues en dos días serían los juegos de Equestria.

Ame y Rainbow por su parte, ya habían empezado la travesía a Canterlot, Ame había desatado a Rainbow de sus patas pero no de sus alas y le había puesto una soga en el cuello para evitar que huyera.

-¡esto es ridículo, mira te prometo que no me voy a escapar, ¿puedes quitarme la maldita soga del cuello?, parezco tu mascota!-dijo Rainbow Dash.

-todavía no, aún tengo mis dudas de si puedo confiar en ti o no-dijo Ame en respuesta.

-enserio crees que después de oír toda la explicación que me diste, aun trataría de detenerte a ti o a tus camaradas- alegó Rainbow

-por lo menos me ponías atención cuando te lo explique-respondió Ame

-si… bueno la mayor parte.

-mira no creo que vayas a decir nada si te libero o a tratar de detenerme porque aunque no me prestaste atención en gran parte de la explicación, pude ver que entendiste que nuestras intenciones no son malas, pero aun así, si te dejo ir y te ven, te interrogaran y honestamente no pareces alguien que sepa mentir.

Las pegasos siguieron un caminando en silencio por el bosque hasta que Rainbow se acercó a Ame quedando al lado suyo.

-¿puedo saber a dónde nos dirigimos aunque sea?-pregunto Rainbow.

-nos dirigimos a Canterlot.

-¡¿espera están siendo buscadas por la armada real y van a Canterlot?!-dijo Rainbow sorprendida

-soy consciente que es una locura, pero tenemos buenos motivos para ir-contesto Ame.

Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que Rainbow decidió tratar de convencerla de desatarla.

-Ame no he causado problemas en todo el camino ¿podrías desatarme?

Ame miró a la pegaso y desenfundó su espada, Rainbow al ver esto quiso retroceder, pero Ame tiró de la cuerda para atraerla, Ame puso la hoja de su espada entre el cuello de Rainbow y la cuerda, de un movimiento corto la cuerda, acto seguido puso el filo de su espada entre el ala derecha de Rainbow y la cuerda que sostenía sus alas, cortándola también dejando libre a la pegaso azul cian,

Ame enfundo su espada y siguió caminando, Rainbow la siguió manteniendo su palabra.

-entonces, no te iras, mantendrás tu palabra hasta que lleguemos a Canterlot-dijo Ame

-así es, aparte yo también necesito llegar, participo en los juegos de Equestria.

Con esto dicho las pegasos siguieron su camino a Canterlot, Vinyl y Trixie ya se encontraban en la ciudad esperando a la llegada de Ame para poder actuar, tenían un día para rescatar a FireRune, pues en dos días serían los juegos de Equestria.


	31. infiltracion en el palacio

Capítulo 31, infiltración al palacio

Trixie y Vinyl se encontraban ocultas en Canterlot esperando la llegada de Ame cerca de la puerta, debían de estar muy atentas pues no tenían punto de reunión, mientras ellas esperaban Rainbow y Ame se encontraban en una nube a lo alto de la ciudad capital, Ame observaba y analizaba como un águila cada punto de la ciudad.

-está muy vigilada, llega a parecer que tu princesa es paranoica.

-después de que se escaparon de ponyille, no me sorprende-contesto Rainbow.

-tengo un plan, tu empuja esta nube hasta esa torre, yo me quedare arriba de la nube, así nadie me verá y si a ti alguien te reconoce, le respondes que estas ocupada en dado caso de que sea una de tus compañeras wonderbolts, apresura el paso y cuando yo este a salvo le dices que me perdiste en el rio que no sabes si estoy viva o muerta-explico Ame

-y porque no le explico la situación y el error de Celestia.

-prefiero no arriesgarme-respondió Ame.

Vinyl y Trixie seguían atentas esperando ver alguna señal de Ame, cuando Trixie detecto la nube siendo empujada por Rainbow Dash.

-tal vez Trixie se equivoque, pero que no esa pegaso de ahí es la única capaz de realizar la reemplosion sónica-dijo Trixie señalando a RD.

-si ella es, la vimos realizar dicha hazaña antes de salir de ponyville, probablemente estaba persiguiendo a Ame.

-y porque empuja una nube?

-espera no creerás que ella este ayudando a Ame?-respondió Vinyl

- Trixie creé que es posible.

Vinyl y Trixie se dirigieron cuidadosamente a la torre, evitando ser vistas por los guardias que rondaban por las calles de la ciudad capital, si te fijabas con más atención debido a la falta de ciudadanos en las calles y al alto nivel de guardias, la ciudad parecía estar en toque de queda, pero este no era el caso.

Como lo había planeado Ame, Rainbow empujó la nube hasta la torre donde Ame bajo, hasta ahora todo iba bien, Rainbow aterrizó junto a ella.

-sorprendentemente fucionó, note que algunos guardias me vieron, pero a ti no te notaron.

-okey, ahora solo debo encontrar a Vinyl y a Trixie.

Ame y Rainbow se adentraron en la torre, la cual tenía poca vigilancia, por lo que no les fue difícil llegar hasta la parte inferior de la torre Ame se acercó a la puerta de la torre y la abrió parcialmente para ver lo que habia afuera, lo que encontró fue un grupo de guardias justamente afuera de la torre.

-eso va a ser un problema, los guardias rodean la torre.

-que vamos a hacer? no podemos salir por esa puerta en ese caso-dijo Rainbow.

Ame analizó la situación al detectar un pequeño montón de paja dijo.

-si podemos, busca algo que podamos prender en llamas

Rainbow revolvió la torre, hasta que encontró un encendedor que le paso a Ame, la pegaso prendió el encendedor y lo arrojó a la paja, la cual se prendió en llamas, los guardias fueron atraídos por el fuego, dejando la ruta libre a Ame y a Rainbow, las dos pegasos salieron del edificio rápidamente y se dirigieron a un callejón, en el que curiosamente encontraron a Trixie y a Vinyl, al suceder este encuentro tan repentinamente, la sorpresa provocó que Ame desenfundara su espada, Vinyl invocara su lanza y Trixie invocara su guadaña, Rainbow solo se puso en guardia, ya que ella no tenía arma.

Después de un momento de apuntarse entre sí con sus armas, se percataron de que ninguno era un enemigo, Vinyl y Trixie desvanecieron sus armas y Ame enfundó su espada.

-bueno no fue precisamente la reunión que esperábamos, pero estamos juntas de nuevo-dijo Vinyl acercándose a Ame.

Trixie notó a Rainbow y viceversa, Trixie sabía que Rainbow la reconocería y así fue.

-Trixie , estas de su lado, no me puedo creer que tú te preocupes por alguien más, aparte de ti-dijo Rainbiw sorprendida.

-Trixie es diferente hoy, sé que la primera vez que fui a Ponyville, solo era una cretina, hace mucho tiempo deje de serlo.

-no quiero interrumpir, pero FireRune está encerrado en el palacio recuerdan-dijo Ame.

-correcto, ahora que estamos reunidas, debemos ver la manera de entrar al palacio de Celestia sin ser vistas-agregó Vinyl.

Dos guardia pasaron entre los callejones al fondo, esto le dio una idea a Ame.

-tengo una idea, ya que mañana son los juegos de Equestria, tu Vinyl te infiltraras a los juegos con ayuda de Rainbow, ya que ella participa en estos, probablemente también pueda meterte en el evento, yo y Trixie le robaremos sus trajes a un par de guardias y nos infiltraremos en el palacio-explico Ame.

-me gusta tu plan solo debemos encontrar dos guardias-dijo Vinyl.

-Trixie cree haber visto dos pasar por ahí-dijo Trixie mientras señalaba una ruta alternativa entre los callejones, las cuatro fueron en esa dirección y en efecto encontraron dos guardias comiendo.

Ame tomo un pañuelo y lo roció con una extraña poción.

-qué es eso?-pregunto Rainbow

-mientras estabas inconciente encontré unas hiervas que liberan una sustancia que deja inconsciente a cualquiera-respondió Ame

-deja que Trixe se encargue del otro-dijo Trixie iluminando su cuerno

Ame y Trixie se acercaron lentamente a los guardias por la espalda y una vez suficientemente cerca, Ame se lanzó tapándole la boca y la nariz a uno de los guardias con el pañuelo envenenado dejándolo inconsciente lentamente, Trixie se lanzó al otro capturándolo y con un hechizo lo dejo inconsciente, una vez ambos guardias estaban inconscientes los despojaron de sus armaduras y Ame y Trixie le dieron las prendas que traían puestas a Vinyl para remplazarlas con las armaduras de los guardias, con lo único que se quedaron fueron con sus armas y Ame también se quedó con su collar.

-que les parece? Trixie y yo pasaremos sin ser vistas con estas armaduras-dijo Ame

-pues la verdad es que no lo dudo, pero me interesa saber ¿cómo me meterá Rainbow a los juegos de Equestria?-dijo Vinyl.

-primero que nada hay que conseguirte una capucha, aunque sea y luego diré que eres una amiga-explico Rainbow Dash

-Trixie creé que es prudente que Ame y ella partan ya, igual logramos llegar a tiempo a los juegos-dijo Trixie.

-tienes razón- respondió Vinyl.

-cuida nuestras cosas Vinyl-dijo Ame antes de partir con Trixie.

Una vez Trixie y Ame se habían ido, Vinyl se compró una capucha negra, hecho esto Vinyl y Rainbow pudieron dirigirse a un hotel y hospedarse tranquilamente, pero a Vinyl el cuarto que les había tocado le recordaba mucho al del hotel en el que se hospedo antes de ser exiliada al infierno.

Como era de esperarse Trixie y Ame lograron pasar desapercibidas e incluso se pudieron unir a un grupo de guardias que se dirigían al palacio, una vez ahí, Ame y Trixie se apartaron hasta un cuarto donde estaba los planos del palacio.

-logramos llegar hasta aquí ahora hay que encontrar a FireRune-dijo Ame cerrando la puerta del cuarto al que acababan de entrar.

Trixie analizó los planos del palacio y respondió.

-parece que hay unas escaleras en el ala este del palacio, estas escaleras conducen a los calabozos y a las catatumbas-dijo Trixie sorprendida.

-¿porque la sorpresa?-pregunto Ame.

-Trixie no creyó que el palacio de Celestia tuviera tal cosa-respondió Trixie

Ambas salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron a las escaleras marcadas en los planos del palacio, al bajar las escaleras encontraron al guardia de los calabozos al cual le preguntaron la ubicación del prisionero (del único prisionero), los calabozos estaban desiertos era conocido que en Equestria no había gran índice de criminales y los que había no eran gran cosa como para mantenerlos en el calabozo del palacio.

Trixie y Ame caminaron largo rato a través de los calabozos hasta que dieron con FireRune

-¡FireRune estas bien!-dijo Ame acercándose a la celada.

-¡Ame, como me encontraron!.

-luego te explicaremos ahora debemos apresurarnos-dijo Trixie.

Ame saco de los guanteletes de la armadura unas ganzúas.

-¿sabes forzar cerraduras?-pregunto Trixie intrigada

-no sabes todo lo que uno aprende para sobrevivir en una guerra-respondió Ame.

-haber si un día le enseñas a Trixie algunos de tus trucos.

Ame forzó la cerradura de la celda de FireRune, pero mientras lo hacia Trixie detecto la sombra del guardia acercándose.

-Trixie te sugiere que te des prisa el guardia viene hacia acá

Ame se quitó el casco de la armadura que la sofocaba y se apresuró lo más que pudo pero para cuando logro abrir la cerradura el guardia ya había llegado Trixie golpeo al guardia con sus patas traseras derribándolo acto seguido Ame FireRune y Trixie comenzaron a correr, al recuperarse el guardia tomo un pequeño cuerno que traía colgado y lo sonó dando la alarma, los guardias del castillo se movilizaron y fueron en busca de las dos impostoras y el prisionero fugado.

Ame, Trixie y FireRune llegaron a una ventana, el ala de FireRune ya estaba mejor pero aun no en condiciones para volar y Trixie no tenia alas, lo único que podían hacer era salir y caminar con mucho cuidado por la orilla de la pared.

-tendrán que trepar yo evitare que caigan los seguiré con mi vuelo, te recomiendo que te quites la armadura Trixie será más fácil para ti-dijo Ame mientras se quitaba su armadura.

Trixie la obedeció y se despojó de su armadura, Ame salió por la ventana primero y de ella siguió FireRune que con cuidado se paró en la orilla de la pared al final salió Trixie repitiendo el mismo progreso, ambos siendo cuidados por Ame empezaron a desplazarse lentamente por la orilla, sabían que los estaban buscando pues alcanzaban a escuchar a los guardias correr, esto los motivo a acelerar el paso cuando llegaron a tierra rápidamente se escondieron entre los arbustos pues lo que menos buscaban en ese momento era iniciar un combate, por suerte para ellos la mayoría de los guardias habían entrado al palacio para buscarlos por lo que tuvieron el camino libre hasta los callejones de la ciudad y justo a tiempo pues el sol estaba naciendo una vez más.

Vinyl y Rainbow se preparaban para ir al evento donde estarían presentes las gobernantes de Equestria: Celestia Luna Cadence y Twiligth, y entre los invitados estarían la banda real de Canterlot a la cual pertenecía Octavia y como invitado especial Silver Disck.

Vinyl se asomó por la ventana del hotel para ver el anfiteatro de Canterlot.

-Silver Disck en unas horas te presentaras en el anfiteatro más prestigioso de toda Equestria para un artista llegar a presentarse ahí es más que un logro es estar en la cima de todo… que pena que para ti no solo será la cima… el anfiteatro de Canterlot será tu tumba… en unas horas pagaras por todo-dijo Vinyl en voz baja.

En un restaurante prestigioso de Canterlot se encontraba Silver desayunando temprano con unos de los ponis más prestigiosos de Canterlot celebraban que en unas pocas horas Silver sería el músico más famoso que cualquiera que haya existido en Equestria, Silver ya no podía esperar por el momento que había soñado desde que era pequeño, al fin iba a dejar su marca en la historia, el pobre infeliz no sabía que su día de gloria se convertiría en un infierno, su concierto más grande seria el ultimo, sin saberlo el pobre desgraciado de Silver estaba caminando sobre alfombra roja hacia una guillotina marcada con su nombre.

* * *

><p><strong>se acerca el final espero que estén tan emocionados como yo XD<strong>


	32. Vendetta

Capítulo 32 Vendetta

Los juegos de Equestria estaban a punto de empezar y Rainbow como lo había dicho logró meter a Vinyl al evento, Vinyl y Rainbow se separaron, Rainbow para ir con su equipo y Vinyl por su lado se quedó en las gradas, en menos de una hora estaba completamente lleno el anfiteatro, el evento comenzó de manera normal, primero se mostraron las banderas de cada sitio de Equestria y luego se presentaron a los equipos, pero todo esto a Vinyl no le importaba, ella solo estaba ahí por una razón, Venganza.

Vinyl se recargó sobre el barandal del piso más alto del anfiteatro, desde donde tenía vista a todo el escenario, atenta como halcón analizó la zona desde ese punto, arriba de ella en el centro del anfiteatro se hallaban las gobernantes de Equestria, el campo estaba vigilado, pero para que no estorbaran en los juegos, la presencia de la armada real era mínima, vinyl fijó su vista una vez más adonde se encontraban las gobernantes de Equestria, entre ellas se encontraba Celestia, Luna, Cadence y Twiligth.

El evento transcurrió normalmente y después de la participación del equipo de ponyville, Rainbow fue con sus amigas, una vez las encontró la primera en saludarla fue Pinky que literalmente le saltó encima a Rainbow, una vez las saludo a todas busco a Twiligth con la mirada pero no la encontró.

-¿y Twiligth? necesito hablar con ella

-esta con Celestia querida, ya sabes que debe de atender deberes reales-respondió Rarity

-debo hablar con ella, la princesa Celestia comete un error, la monarca del infierno no tiene malas intenciones y tampoco tiene nada encontra de Equestria-agrego Rainbow

-pero que estás diciendo?-pregunto AJ deteniendo a RD

-es la verdad una de sus compañeras llamada Ame d´Argent me salvó de morir ahogada y me conto su verdadera razón de estar aquí-respondió Rainbow apartando a la poni granjera.

Rainbow no logró llegar con Twiligth, esa zona era la más resguardada por los guardias y ni a ella, que era su amiga, la dejaron pasar, del enojo la pegaso salió un momento a la salida donde se encontró con Ame, Trixie y FireRune, el personal del evento no los dejaba pasar, hasta que Rainbow se dirigió ahí y le explicó que la acompañaban, pero que se habían atrasado un poco, una vez dentro Rainbow llevó a Ame y a Trixie a los vestidores y le dió a Ame su casaca de gala roja y a Trixie su capa negra, con la cual salió del infierno, una vez ambas se habían vestido, Rainbow las llevo con Vinyl a ellas y a FireRune.

-Vinyl, llegaron tus camaradas-dijo Rainbow abriendo la puerta del mirador en el que se encontraba Vinyl.

Ame, Trixie y FireRune entraron y fueron recibidos por Vinyl, acto seguido tomaron asiento.

-en que consiste esto?-pregunto Ame.

-es una competencia entre los distintos pueblos y ciudades de Equestria, el evento dura varios días y cada día tiene dos intermedios, pero si te refieres a cuál es el punto de hacer esta competencia, la respuesta es simple, entretenimiento o competición a ganar para otros-respondió Vinyl

Los juegos continuaron y Ame se permitió pedirse un vino ya que la zona donde se encontraba Vinyl era de prestigio y la mayor parte de los habitantes no estaban informados de la presencia de Vinyl.

Cuando llego el primer intermedio del evento subió la orquesta real de Cantrelot al centro del escenario, en esta banda estaba Octavia, Vinyl presto especial atención a esta, los demás de la orquesta no existían para Vinyl, la orquesta empezó a tocar una melodía que era muy familiar para Vinyl pues era de las favoritas de Octavia

El anfiteatro fue acompañado con la música tranquila y pacífica de la orquesta durante el primer intermedio, una vez terminaron de tocar paso un pequeño momento y los juegos empezaron una vez más.

En medio del evento, Octavia subió hasta donde estaba Vinyl, al entrar fue recibida por un abrazo de Vinyl, que aunque confundida de como la había encontrado decidió abrazarla.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?-pregunto Vinyl

-sentí tu mirada fija en mi durante todo el numero-respondió Octavia

Vinyl miro a Octavia con una mirada tranquila, Vinyl creía que era hora de explicarle todo a Octavia,

-quieres saber donde estuve los últimos 12 años Octi, estuve atrapada, encerrada en un castillo llamado el Castillo del Exilio, este castillo se encuentra en el infierno, Silver me envió ahí por un trato que hizo con un mago oscuro llamado Akavar.

La expresión de Octavia cambio al oír esto y después de un momento de silencio pregunto:

-¿Cómo escapaste?

-conocí un gran número de camaradas incluyendo al mago más poderoso que ha existido y a los que ves aquí acompañándonos, con su ayuda derroté al rey demonio, Numinex y absorbí su poder volviéndome así reina del infierno, esta es la razón por la que Celestia me quiere fuera de Equestria, pero yo debo encontrar a Akavar antes o usara un artefacto anterior a Celestia con el poder de destruir mundos poco a poco, como un veneno.

-¿y después de cumplir esa misión que harás?-pregunto Octavia.

-Probablemente me tendré que marchar de Equestria, pero no lo hare sin ti- respondió Vinyl

Los juegos continuaron hasta que finalmente llegaron al segundo intermedio, para este punto Vinyl se levantó de su asiento y dejando a sus compañeros y a Octavia se dirigió al escenario, mientras ella estaba camino al escenario, en este ya había aparecido Silver dirigiéndose a los equipos de sonido que ya estaban en posición, muchos decidieron bajar para ver a Silver más de cerca, Vinyl uso la multitud para perderse en ella y acercarse a Silver desde las sombras, a la distancia Vinyl era seguida por Octavia, la poni estaba preocupada por lo que podría pasar, para ella ya estaba claro que iba a hacer Vinyl, pero cómo reaccionarían las gobernantes de Equestria.

En lo alto del anfiteatro Rainbow observaba nerviosa pues, ella también sabía que estaba a punto de pasar, Ame selo había explicado y en ese momento estaban por presenciar el final de Silver todos los que se encontraban presentes en el anfiteatro.

Silver tomó su posición, pero antes de empezar se dirigió a su publico

-antes de empezar quería agradecer a todos ustedes por darme esta oportunidad, a todos los que alguna vez no creyeron en mi, pero me dieron la oportunidad y hoy estoy aquí manteniendo la memoria de mis maestros Neon Ligths y Vinyl Scratch

Mientras Silver hablaba, Vinyl parecía acelerar su paso con cada palabra, una vez estando ya cerca Vinyl desenfundo la daga Redentora y una ráfaga de viento le quito su capucha negra, Vinyl aparto a todos de su camino hasta que quedo justamente detrás de Silver, el poni se dio media vuelta atraído por el ruido y vio a Vinyl parada en dos patas con su túnica negra justo frente a él, al principio no la reconoció.

-¡¿quién diablos eres tú?!-pregunto Silver.

-¡¿qué?! ¡¿Tienes problemas para recordar a la unicornio que mandaste al infierno?!-respondió Vinyl con un tono amenazador

Esa voz, al oírla le helo la sangre a Silver, pero lo que de verdad lo paralizó fue la frase dicha por esta voz.

-¡no! ¡no es posible!- dijo Silver en un estado de pánico que solo un culpable podía tener.

Vinyl se abalanzo sobre Silver enterrándole la redentora, en ese instante Silver miró los ojos de Vinyl y Silver cerró sus ojos por el miedo, pero al abrirlos se encontraba completamente solo en el centro del enorme anfiteatro de Canterlot, Silver se reincorporó confundido y asustado, miro a su alrededor y una voz le hablo al oído, la voz de Vinyl.

-¡creíste que no me volverías a ver verdad Silver!-dijo Vinyl soltando una risa siniestra.

-¡Vinyl!... ¡¿Cómo escapaste?!-pregunto silver asustado

-no fue fácil… pero ahora soy libre y soy la monarca del infierno-respondió Vinyl.

El cielo fue cubierto por una nube de ceniza y una oscuridad siniestra invadió el anfiteatro, acto seguido la estructura del anfiteatro se prendió en llamas consumiéndose a una velocidad de vértigo hasta que solo quedaron cenizas.

-¡ES TIEMPO DE PAGAR POR TODO SILVER!-grito Vinyl amenazante desde algún lado.

Silver se quedó paralizado hasta que una columna de fuego surgió detrás de él quemándole la punta de su cola, de esta columna surgió Vinyl portando sus alas de fuego, Silver comenzó a correr, pero Vinyl lo perseguía desde aire, el fuego comenzaba a rodear el lugar dejando a Silver sin lugar donde huir.

Silver corría sin saber si Vinyl de verdad lo estaba siguiendo, lo único que oía era una risa maligna de la unicornio vengativa, el piso a su alrededor empezó a descender mientras Silver corría tratando de huir de su verdugo, el piso termino de descender dejando a Silver corriendo por un puente sin fin, Silver tropezó y vió que abajo del puente había nada más ni nada menos que un terrible mar de fuego, las llamas de este mar ardiente se avivaron hasta parecer imponentes murallas frente a Silver.

Silver se reincorporó y siguió corriendo mientras una sombra enorme de una alicornio se formaba en la muralla de fuego, la sombra abrió su ojo que dejo ver una aterradora luz de color rojo sangre.

-¡ESTE ES MI MUNDO SILVER, NO PUEDES HUIR NI ESCONDERTE DE MI!-dijo Vinyl soltando una risa maligna.

El puente por el que Silver corría comenzó a caer velozmente detrás de él, Silver desesperado corría sabiendo que tarde o temprano el puente se vendría abajo.

-¡por favor Vinyl piedad!-suplico Silver antes de que el puente terminara de caer

Silver se encontró cayendo hacia un vacío cuando de la oscuridad surgió un edificio contra el que impacto rompiendo el techo y cayendo dentro del edificio, la caída fue tan fuerte que Silver debería haber muerto, pero no era así, Silver se reincorporó y hecho un vistazo a las paredes de la Catedral infernal en la que se encontraba, al ver al frente vio a Vinyl con sus alas de fuego extendidas viéndolo, atrás de ella había un inmenso vitral en el que estaba representada la espada fría de la justicia y tras el ventanal se notaba como ardía intensamente el fuego del infierno.

-¡bienvenido a mi catedral Silver!-dijo Vinyl con una sonrisa maliciosa.

El herido poni trató de huir una vez más, pero la caída lo había dejado cojeando, Vinyl comenzó a caminar hacia él, Silver llego hasta la puerta de la catedral solo para encontrarse que esta no se abría.

Por las ventanas que se encontraban cerca del techo de la catedral empezaron a entrar engendros, la mayor parte siguieron desde atrás a su reina y otros dos se abalanzaron sobre Silver, uno le mordió su pata derecha delantera y el otro le mordió el cuello y lo empezó a arañar en el lomo.

Desesperado trato sin éxito de quitarse de encima ambos engendros, Vinyl solo observaba como sus engendros destrozaban lentamente a Silver hasta que decidio intervenir.

Ambos engendros se apartaron de Silver dejándolo con arañazos y mordidas por todo el cuerpo, un engendro puso de pie a Silver a la fuerza solo para ser apuñalado por Vinyl, el desgraciado de Silver no podía comprender porque seguía con vida, Vinyl lo apuñalo una y otra vez hasta que Silver calló rendido al suelo una vez más.

-¿Por qué no muero de una vez?-pregunto llorando Silver.

-estas en mi mundo Silver, no morirás hasta que yo decida que así sea… estas completamente a mi merced-dijo Vinyl dejando ver otra sonrisa maliciosa.

Silver se reincorporó y a paso de tortuga trato de alejarse de Vinyl, la cual solo se rió.

-¡NO TIENES A DONDE CORRER SILVER!

Silver se recargó en una columna y miró a Vinyl rodeada por sus engendros, acto seguido se dirigió a ella una vez más en un último intento desesperado por salvarse, una vez estuvo frente a Vinyl se tiró de rodillas frente a ella.

-por favor Vinyl, perdóname-dijo Silver entre sollozos y quejidos de dolor.

Esto más que hacer que Vinyl se compadeciera de él, solo la hizo enfadar, Vinyl le dio un golpe a Silver derribándolo.

-¡ME ENVIASTE AL INFIERNO SIN PENSARLO, DESTRUISTE LA VIDA DE NEON Y TRATASTE COMO BASURA A OCTAVIA Y TIENES EL DESCARO DE PEDIRME PERDON!-grito Vinyl furiosa

Después de tranquilizarse Vinyl dijo:

-antes de irte Silver, recuerdas al mago al cual le pediste que me desterrara, ese mago está buscando algo llamado el ámbar corrupto y necesito saber a dónde se fue dicho mago

-se fue al este a una isla llamada el corazón del mundo- respondió Silver con su voluntad más que quebrada.

-llévenselo-dijo Vinyl.

Las puertas de la catedral se abrieron dejando ver un precipicio, dos engendros tomaron a Silver de sus patas delanteras y se lo llevaron.

-ahora sufrirás la caída del olvido, una caída sin fin que ira desgarrando tu alma poco a poco hasta que tu ser deje de existir, no solo dejaras de existir en el mundo de los vivos, tu alma nunca llegara a la de los muertos, dejaras de existir en cuerpo… y alma-dijo Vinyl en voz baja antes de que los engendros arrojaran a Silver al abismo.

Una vez Silver había sido condenado Vinyl volvió al mundo de los vivos como si todo hubiera sido un micro sueño que para ella y para Silver duro más de una hora, pero para los demás solo habían sido segundos, el cadáver de Silver se desintegro dejando solo a Vinyl empuñando la Redentora.

Los ponis que rodeaban el escenario comenzaron a correr hacia las salidas del anfiteatro, las cuatro alicornios gobernantes de Equestria emprendieron vuelo aterrizando alrededor de Vinyl, Celestia frente a ella, Luna atrás de ella, Twiligth a su derecha y Cadence a su izquierda, Vinyl estaba rodeada.

-¡sufre la ira del sol!-dijo Celestia cuando su cuerno comenzó a iluminarse.

Octavia corrió en dirección a Vinyl y cuando Celestia disparo el proyectil dirigido hacia Vinyl, Octavia se interpuso en la trayectoria del proyectil, el cual impacto en el blanco equivocado, Octavia fue impulsada con fuerza cayendo detrás de Luna.

Las gobernantes se quedaron impactadas por lo que acababa de suceder, Vinyl enfundo la redentora y corrió en dirección a Octavia y cuando la tuvo entre sus cascos lo primero que hiso fue poner su casco en su corazón… el corazón de Octavia no latía, Celestia la acababa de matar.

De los ojos de Vinyl empezaron a salir lágrimas, Luna y Twiligth al ver que la monarca infernal no era lo que creían intentaron acercarse, pero Vinyl reacciono furiosa.

-¡NO SE ACERQUEN!-Grito Vinyl mientras una barrera de fuego se alzaba entre ella y las dos princesas.

Celestia se acercó a Vinyl y se detuvo a una distancia prudente.

-Vinyl lamento haberte juzgado mal y lamento mucho más lo que acaba de suceder.

Vinyl se quedó estática un momento las lágrimas habían dejado de salir de sus ojos y con delicadeza dejo a Octavia en el suelo.

-dices que lo lamentas-le respondió a la monarca de Equestria

-yo nunca quise que muriera ningún inocente.

Vinyl se levantó lentamente y miro a Celestia.

-entonces cuando, tu error se cobró una vida inocente entonces es cuando abres los ojos- Vinyl se rio.

El dolor que Vinyl acababa de sentir se acababa de convertir en ira y todo por lo que lucho para escapar del infierno en ese momento parecía haber sido destruido, todo su trabajo, Vinyl no tenía control sobre si misma, era gobernada por la ira y la locura, sus alas de fuego surgieron de su lomo y miro a Celestia con una mirada que expresaba dolor y furia, lo último que quedaba de la antigua Vinyl acababa de ser destruido.

-¡pagaras caro! ¡TE HARE ARDER!-grito Vinyl furiosa invocando su lanza infernal.

Celestia retrocedió y dijo con un tono de preocupación en la voz:

-te has desquiciado.


	33. el infierno en la tierra

Capítulo 33 en infierno en la tierra

Vinyl se encontraba frente a las gobernantes de Equestria con sus alas de fuego extendidas, la barrera de fuego que había levantado Vinyl seguía en pie y detrás de esta se encontraban las gobernantes de Equestria, Celestia sabía que era inevitable un enfrentamiento en ese punto, la diosa del sol invocó un hacha circular dorada cuyo filo dentado aparentaba ser el sol, Luna invocó una espada a dos manos dispuesta a ayudar a su hermana, pero Vinyl no lo permitió.

-¡NO TE METAS LUNA, ESTO ES ENTRE CELESTIA Y YO!-grito furiosa Vinyl

Luna no planeaba obedecer a Vinyl hasta que Celestia puso su casco en su hombro atrayendo la atención de Luna y acto seguido el abrazo.

-si algo sale mal tu tendrás que tomar mi puesto hermana- le susurro Celestia al oído.

Celestia abrió sus alas y camino hasta estar frente a Vinyl.

-no podremos arreglar esto de otra manera cierto-dijo Celestia.

Vinyl solo hiso un ademan negativo con la cabeza.

-que así sea entonces-dijo Celestia preparándose.

El resto de las mane 6 se hicieron presentes en el escenario al igual que los camaradas de Vinyl, Trixie se acercó al cuerpo de Octavia y con ayuda de FireRune lo sacaron de en medio, todos los presentes se apartaron del escenario del anfiteatro, hasta que solo quedaron Vinyl y Celestia viéndose fijamente, una con odio y la otra con decisión.

Después de haber reinado tantos años Equestria, Celestia no sería vencida por Vinyl, Celestia se puso seria decidida a que no caería, resistiría y lo haría por su pueblo.

-¡cuando quieras reina infernal!-dijo Celestia.

Vinyl se abalanzó sobre Celestia lanzando un tajo con su lanza, Celestia bloqueo el golpe de la lanza, pero este solo era una distracción, Vinyl se deslizo quedando por debajo de Celestia y una vez echo esto conjuro un proyectil de fuego que impacto de lleno en Celestia arrojándola contra la pared del anfiteatro, Vinyl se apresuró a lanzarse de nuevo contra ella, Celestia se reincorporó rápidamente y bloqueo la lanza de Vinyl antes de que esta le atravesara el cuello, Celestia desvió el golpe y con un hechizo impulso a Vinyl hasta la otra pared del inmenso anfiteatro rompiendo la pared de este, Celestia se acercaba lentamente hasta que una esfera de fuego le fue dirigida, Celestia la desvió, pero justamente atrás de la esfera se encontraba Vinyl con la punta de su lanza apuntando hacia Celestia, la diosa del sol no logró esquivar el golpe, la hoja de la lanza de Vinyl le hizo un corte pequeño en una de sus alas y uno profundo en su cuti marck, Vinyl no espero a que pudiera reaccionar Celestia y con su ala de fuego le asestó un golpe que le provocó una quemadura a Celestia, Vinyl se abalanzó de nuevo, pero esta vez Celestia estaba preparada, bloqueo el golpe de Vinyl y acto seguido la golpeo con la vara del hacha, Vinyl cayó al suelo parándose de inmediato y con un impulso de sus alas envistió a Celestia llevándosela hasta un conjunto de nubes.

Una vez fue soltada por Vinyl, Celestia se paró en una de las nubes y buscó a su oponente, Vinyl no tardó en aparecer embistiendo a Celestia, la diosa del sol esquivó el primer ataque, pero no el segundo en el cual Vinyl logró asestarle un tajo en el pecho con una de sus alas, Vinyl volvió a embestir a Celestia con su lanza, Celestia bloqueo el ataque acto seguido Vinyl comenzó a lanzar tajos y estocadas tratando de dañar a Celestia la cual solo bloqueaba los ataques mientras pensaba como librarse de Vinyl y poder contraatacar, finalmente Celestia contraatacó con un hechizo impactando un potente proyectil en Vinyl, la reina del infierno cayó en una nube y apenas se reincorporo emprendió el vuelo y comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos atrayendo y calentando el aire hasta que logro formar un pequeño tornado el cual prendió en llamas.

Celestia observo como se formaba el tornado de fuego frente a ella, pero cuando notó las intenciones de Vinyl era muy tarde, la reina del infierno impulso el furioso tornado contra Celestia, la gobernante de Equestria no pudo huir de la fuerza del viento y fue devorado por el tornado, un momento después, el mismo tornado la arrojo contra una de las torres de su propio palacio.

La diosa del sol se recuperó del impacto, pero el tornado de fuego le había hecho más daño que el impacto, su pelaje blanco se veía quemado, por zonas las plumas de sus alas estaban quemadas de las puntas principalmente.

El tornado de fuego avanzó por Canterlot haciendo arder la ciudad capital de Equestria, los habitantes por suerte habían sido evacuados por Cadence casi al inicio del combate.

Vinyl observaba el palacio de Celestia desde una nube de ceniza, que ella había invocado, una vez localizó a Celestia, Vinyl en su ira provocó que la nube de Ceniza se precipitará en forma de lluvia de fuego sobre el palacio de Celestia,

Celestia se adentró en su palacio para protegerse de la lluvia de fuego que azotaba su hogar, Vinyl aterrizó frente a la puerta del palacio de Celestia, la puerta echa para resistir cualquier tempestad, cedió con facilidad contra el fuego infernal de Vinyl que literalmente fundió la puerta, una vez dentro del palacio Vinyl buscó a Celestia quemando todo a su paso.

En el anfiteatro se refugiaban Ame Trixie y FireRune, Trixie tenía el cuerpo de Octavia y ya sea por curiosidad o por comprobar simplemente puso su oído en el corazón de la poni terrestre oyendo un pequeño latido, esto causo que Trixie se sobre saltar y pusiera su casco en donde se supone esta el corazón de la poni, con el cascó Trixie no sintió nada, pero cuando acerco su oído al pechó de la poni, ahí estaba el débil latir de su corazón, no estaba muerta pero si estaba muriendo.

-¡AME, FIRERUNE, OCTAVIA ESTA VIVA!-Grito Trixie.

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo FireRune sorprendido.

-Trixie la oyó, sus latidos son débiles está muriendo pero Trixie cree que la puede mantenerla viva hasta que traigan a alguien especializado.

-no vamos a encontrar a alguien especializado en este caos, crees que puedas reanimarla con algún hechizo-agrego Ame.

-tal vez, pero Trixie no se especializa en hechizos de curación.

-inténtalo-dijo FireRune.

Trixie hiso un ademan afirmativo y su cuerno empezó a iluminarse hasta que de este salió un pequeño rayo elemental verde que conecto el cuerno de Trixie al corazón de Octavia.

Ame analizó el caos en el que Vinyl había transformado Canterlot, y como última decisión Ame salió rápidamente corriendo evitando los proyectiles de la lluvia de fuego.

-¡AME ADONDE VAS!-grito FireRune.

-¡VOY A DETENER A VINYL!-respondió Ame aun corriendo

Ame logró salir del anfiteatro solo para encontrarse con el caos de las calles de Canterlot, los edificios caían en pedasos consumidos por el fuego y los carromatos y carruajes eran lanzados por el viento que provocaba el feroz tornado de fuego, Ame corría a través de este caos refugiándose de la lluvia de fuego en edificios que se derrumbaban a su paso, la pegaso saltaba de un edificio a otro por las ventanas evitando a toda costa tener que correr por las calles expuesta a que un proyectil de fuego la derribara.

En el palacio el combate entre Celestia y Vinyl se había reanudado, la reina del infierno lanzaba proyectiles de fuego que eran respondidos con proyectiles de rayos ultravioletas que dirigía Celestia contra Vinyl, cuando se encontraban cerca una de la otra entonces empezaban las estocadas y los tajos, Celestia con su hacha y Vinyl con su lanza.

En uno de sus ataques Vinyl provocó una explosión que libero una niebla de cenizas, acto seguido con su magia Vinyl desprendió trozos de cristal de los vitrales del palacio y los utilizo como flechas ardientes contra la diosa del sol que fue tomada desprevenida por este ataque los cristales se clavaron en el cuerpo de Celestia haciéndola caer, la diosa del sol se recuperó para bloquear un furioso ataque de la monarca infernal, Vinyl lanzo tajos con su lanza de una manera tan violenta que el hacha de Celestia se quebró al contacto con la hoja de la lanza infernal.

Vinyl aprovechó para lanzar un tajo a Celestia, la diosa del sol no pudo esquivar el ataque, la hoja de la lanza infernal atravesó el collar dorado de Celestia y la punta de la hoja logro clavarse en la piel de la diosa del sol, acto seguido Vinyl hiso palanca rompiendo el collar dorado de Celestia.

La diosa del sol retrocedió herida, apenas pudiendo mantenerse en pie, aun viendo a su rival débil Vinyl no dio tregua y ataco con ferocidad a la diosa del sol encestándole golpe tras golpe, corte tras corte.

-¡YO NO TENIA NADA CONTRA TI!-grito desahogando su ira Vinyl.

La diosa del sol resistía los golpes de Vinyl con voluntad de oro, si moriría ese día lo haría con honor, Vinyl siguió atacando a la debilitada diosa del sol hasta que Celestia quedo justo enfrente de un vitral, en este momento Vinyl disparo un proyectil de fuego que impacto de lleno en Celestia impulsándola contra el vitral.

La diosa del sol cayo desde la ventana del palacio hasta el jardín de Canterlot donde por más que intentara ya no tenía fuerzas para levantarse, tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo y apenas podía mantenerse consciente, no podía seguir luchando.

La lluvia de fuego había parado y el tornado comenzaba a desvanecerse esto le dio oportunidad a Ame de apresurar el paso y emprender el vuelo.

Desde la distancia Luna vio a su hermana caída y frente a ella a Vinyl, la diosa de la noche emprendió el vuelo.

Vinyl se acercó a Celestia hasta estar justo frente a ella.

-se acabó-dijo Vinyl alzando su lanza para darle el golpe de gracia a Celestia.

Pero fue detenida por Luna que aterrizó entre ellas dos.

-¡ESPERA, YA ES SUFICIENTE!-gritó la diosa de la Luna con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡apártate Luna!-exigió Vinyl.

-¡no lo hare, Celestia es la única familia que tengo!-añadió Luna.

-¡TU HERMANA MATO A LA UNICA PERSONA QUE HE AMADO!-grito furiosa Vinyl.

Ame aterrizó detrás de Vinyl y se acercó a Vinyl

-¡Vinyl, Octavia no está muerta estaba muriendo pero Trixie la atendió con un hechizo!-dijo Ame poniéndose frente a Vinyl.

Le expresión de Vinyl cambio, su ira la había descarga y oír que Octavia no estaba muerta la había hecho volver en sí, pero antes de ir a ver a Octavia le dejo un último regalo a Celestia.

La diosa del sol se estaba levantando cuando la hoja de la lanza de Vinyl impacto con su cuerno cortando la punta de este.

-eso es para que nunca olvides este día-dijo Vinyl antes de darse media vuelta y empezar a caminar.

-no lo olvidare-respondió débil la diosa del sol.

Vinyl se acercó a luna y le dijo.

-necesito un barco.

-toma lo que quieras, solo vete de aquí por favor-respondió Luna.

Con esto dicho Vinyl y Ame partieron a reunirse con los demás, para cuando llegaron al anfiteatro la nube de Cenizas ya se había desvanecido casi por completo y bajo el techo del anfiteatro Trixie había logrado que Octavia recobrara la conciencia, lo primero que hiso Vinyl al ver a Octavia despierta fue abrazarla, una vez Octavia se sentía en condiciones para caminar partieron de Canterlot al único puerto de Equestria para cuando llegaron Octavia ya estaba mucho mejor, Ame logro conseguir un Bergantín (el bergantín era un barco mediano que contaba solo con una cubierta de batería era el favorito de los piratas debido a su gran maniobrabilidad) y una tripulación para el mismo.

Antes de partir se permitieron comer en un pequeño restaurante donde hablaron de todo lo que habían pasado hasta ahora y como último de que harían después.

-¿después de detener a Akavar a dónde iremos?-pregunto FireRune.

-a Equestria no volveremos y tampoco al infierno-dijo Vinyl.

-puedo sugerir que vayamos a mi antiguo hogar estoy segura de que la ciudad está en ruinas y abandonada pero el castillo de mi familia debe de estar recuperable y si ese no es el caso, podemos usar el templo familiar cuya entrada esta oculta pero yo sé dónde está y como abrirla-dijo Ame

-me parece bien esa idea-agrego Octavia.

Con esto dicho terminaron de comer y partieron de Equestria en el bergantín, rumbo a la isla conocida como el corazón del mundo., donde esperaba a ser encontrado el ámbar corrupto, y lo más seguro era que Akavar estuviera camino a la isla o en la isla, su única esperanza era que todavía no hubiera encontrado el ámbar corrupto.


	34. batalla en las aguas malditas

Capítulo 34 batalla en las aguas malditas

El bergantín llamado Son of the Wind, en el cual Vinyl y sus compañeros se dirigían a la isla Corazón del mundo, el barco era timoneado por Ame d'Argent, junto a ella recargada en el barandal se encontraba Vinyl, FireRune se había apropiado del puesto de vigía, Trixie se encontraba recargada en el barandal de la proa del bergantín, y Octavia al contrario se encontraba recargada en el barandal de popa viendo como Equestria desaparecía en la distancia.

Frente al barco a la distancia se empezó a distinguir la isla, era una especie de estructura de piedra rodeada por aguas plagadas de islotes y piedras qué sobre salían del agua.

-¡VEO EL CORAZÓN DEL MUNDO!-gritó FireRune

-ya casi hemos llegado Vinyl-agrego Ame.

-espero que no sea demasiado tarde-respondió Vinyl

-¡HIPOCAMPOS A AMBOS LADOS!-gritó uno de los tripulantes

Los hipocampos rodeaban el barco yendo en dirección opuesta a este.

-parecen estar asustados-agrego otro de los tripulantes.

El agua comenzó a alborotarse y un conjunto de nubes de tormenta empezaron a surgir alrededor de la isla, esto les dio un muy mal presentimiento a todos los tripulantes del barco incluyendo a Vinyl y a sus compañeros, Ame sujetó firmemente el timón con sus cascos delanteros.

-tal vez solo sea impresión de Trixie, pero Trixie creé que llegamos tarde-dijo Trixie alejándose del barandal.

En ese momento un rayo elemental se disparó desde la isla hasta el sol, absorbiendo y corrompiendo la energía del astro

Con el rayo surgió una onda expansiva que empujó al barco con fuerza, la energía oscura del artefacto comenzaba a tener efecto, el cielo fue cubierto por nubes de tormenta y las aguas del mar parecieron cobrar vida.

Las olas embestían al Son of the Wind desde todos lados, Ame con dificultades lograba mantener el barco a flote, la tripulación se sostenía de donde podía tratando de resistir la furia del mar.

-¡tenemos que llegar hasta el ámbar corrupto lo más rápido que podamos y detener lo que sea que esté haciendo Akavar con el!-dijo Vinyl.

La tierra y los mares comenzaron a temblar, del cielo cayeron relámpagos que azotaban las aguas con fuerza, tenían que moverse rápido porque en una tormenta como esa, el barco no aguantaría, su única esperanza era llegar a la isla y detener a Akavar.

-¡suelten todas las velas necesitó que el barco vaya a toda velocidad!- ordeno Ame.

La tripulación obedeció soltando las velas aumentando así la velocidad del Son of the Wind, en ese momento corrían una carrera contra el tiempo.

Las olas azotaban el barco continuamente haciendo resbalar a los tripulantes y complicándole a Ame dirigir el barco, en el impacto de una de las olas Trixie fue impulsada contra la borda del barco por suerte logro sostenerse del barandal antes de caer.

-¡TRIXIE NESCESITA UN POCO DE AYUDA POR AQUÍ!-gritó desesperada la unicornio.

Octavia acudió corriendo a ayudar a Trixie, subir a Trixie al barco fue difícil debido a que la corriente del mar la trataba de arrastrar a él, una vez Trixie estuvo devuelta en la cubierta del barco Octavia pregunto:

-¿te encuentras bien?

-Trixie se encuentra bien, gracias-respondió la unicornio mirando a su salvadora.

-tu salvaste mi vida te lo debía-agrego Octavia

El barco fue embestido una vez más por una ola traicionera que estuvo a punto de voltearlos pero por suerte el viento lo evitó, en el impacto Vinyl fue impulsada hacia el traga luz de la cabina del capitán, rompiendo el cristal del traga luz y cayendo dentro de la cabina del capitán.

Vinyl se recuperó, pero sentía un dolor punzante en la espalda, al levantarse se tocó la espalda con uno de sus cascos hasta que encontró un cristal enterrado en su espalda, Vinyl desenterró el fragmento de vidrio y acto seguido se dirigió a la puerta del camarote, cuando el barco fue embestido una vez más, esta vez la reina del infierno fue lanzada contra la ventana del camarote rompiéndola por suerte para Vinyl logro sostenerse de lo que quedo de la ventana, con mucho esfuerzo Vinyl venció a la corriente del mar y logro entrar en el camarote del capitán y finalmente pudo llegar a la puerta del camarote saliendo a la cubierta del bergantín.

En el puesto del vigía FireRune intentaba resistir la furia de los vientos combinada con la del mar, el pegaso se sostenía con fuerza al mástil del barco, para no caer de lo alto de este hasta la cubierta o peor, al mar.

Ame hacia lo que podía para mantener el barco a flote y apresurarse a llegar a la isla, pero era más difícil de lo que aparentaba, cada azote que el barco recibía lo desestabilizaba y Ame debía volverlo a estabilizar, no era nada fácil navegar en aguas tan turbulentas, pero lo peor apenas llegaba.

La isla ya se alzaba imponente frente al barco el problema era que ahora no solo se tendrían que cuidar de la tormenta y el maremoto, deberían cuidar también que el barco no fuera lanzado contra las rocas o seria el fin de su viaje.

Pero este no sería su peor problema más pronto que tarde se percataron de la presencia de Tritones en las aguas.

-¡LOS ENGENDROS DEL MAR ABORDAN EL BARCO!-grito uno de los tripulantes señalando a un Triton que acababa de abordar el barco seguido por más de los suyos.

-¡DEFIENDAN EL BARCO!- ordeno Vinyl apuñalando con la daga redentora a uno de los engendros marinos y tirándolo por la borda.

La tripulación defendía el barco luchando contra los tritones que defendían esas aguas, la cubierta del barco se había convertido en un pequeño campo de batalla.

Los engendros marinos eran una molestia para Ame que tenía que maniobrar con el barco y a la vez defenderse de las criaturas que intentaban atacarla, Vinyl y Trixie se encontraban protegiendo la cubierta junto con la tripulación, los tritones no eran nada contra ellas, los engendros marinos caían como moscas alrededor de Trixie y Vinyl.

Entre el caos, Octavia que no tenía conocimiento en combate trataba de evitar ser atacada por los Tritones, pero uno la vio y se abalanzó contra ella, Octavia entro al camarote del capitán, pero antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta el tritón la embistió, Octavia busco con sus cascos hasta que encontró un trozo de madera con el que golpeo al engendro marino en la cara quitándoselo de encima, cuando el engendro se recuperó del golpe se lanzó contra Octavia, pero la poni terrestre le enterró el trozo de madera que aun sujetaba entre sus cascos, una vez muerta la criatura Octavia corrió hacia la puerta del camarote y la cerro para evitar que entrara otro engendro marino.

Finalmente el barco entro en una cueva que era la entrada a la isla dejando atrás la tormenta y a los tritones, por un momento la calma reino en el barco, los tritones muertos fueron devueltos al mar y los tripulantes pudieron calmarse por un momento, pero la calma no duro mucho pues unos cantos angelicales llegaron a oídos de los tripulantes, cautivándolos.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto FireRune.

Para Ame eran familiares esos canticos pues en un tiempo se enfrentó a muchas de las criaturas que liberaban esos cantos.

-genial tenía que haber súcubos-dijo Ame

Pero no todos los cantos venían de estas criaturas, algunos surgían del agua, en esas cavernas había súcubos y sirenas, ambas criaturas especialmente peligrosas contra el sexo masculino.

Un tripulante se acercó al barandal del barco atraído por los hermosos cantos, pero su ilusión fue destruida cuando del agua surgió la criatura atrapándolo y llevándoselo con ella.

-¡que nadie se acerque a los barandales!-ordeno Trixie.

Los tripulantes que sabían a que se enfrentaban intentaban no prestar atención a los cantos de las sirenas y de los súcubos.

Un súcubo se acercó volando lentamente a FireRune, el pegaso no pudo resistir el canto cuando la criatura se encontraba tan cerca de él, Ame se percató de esto.

-Vinyl sostén un momento el timón-dijo Ame.

-claro-respondió Vinyl.

Ame le dio el timón a Vinyl y acto seguido tomo un arpón que se encontraba cerca del barandal del barco.

-¡ALÉJATE DE EL MALDITA!-gritó Ame arrojándole el arpón a la súcubo que seducía a FireRune

El arpón atravesó a la súcubo arrojando a la criatura al mar y sacando a FireRune del trance.

Ame volvió al timón del barco y guio este hasta el final de ese rio subterráneo, el barco tiro anclas en un pequeño lago dentro de algo muy parecido a unas grutas, Vinyl y sus compañeros bajaron del barco dejando a Octavia a cargo.

Vinyl, Ame, Trixie y FireRune se adentraron en las grutas siguiendo la energía oscura que con forme más se adentraban en las grutas más fuerte se volvía.

Después de caminar por un momento llegaron al centró de la gruta donde se encontraban Akavar y el ámbar corrupto, Vinyl, Ame, Trixie y FireRune se ocultaron rápidamente cuando un rayo de energía oscura les fue dirigido.

-¡¿QUIENES SON USTEDES?! ¡Esperaba a las man la misma Celestia pero no esperaba a 4 ponis de los cuales nunca había oído! Pero como sea, bienvenidos a las aguas malditas-dijo Akavar.

-escuchen traten de acercarse al ámbar corrupto y desactívenlo yo distraeré a Akavar-les dijo Vinyl a sus compañeros antes de salir del escondite y mostrarse ante Akavar.

-¡y tu quien eres y porque osas interrumpir al futuro gobernante de este mundo!-dijo amenazador Akavar.

-¡Akavar , que acaso no ves lo que estás haciendo si no desactivas ese artefacto destruirás todo lo que conocemos!-respondió Vinyl.

-hace miles de años que nadie me llamaba por mi nombre, ¿quién eres?-pregunto Akavar

-soy Vinyl Scratch, tal vez te suene el nombre, porque tú me desterraste al infierno donde conocía a tu maestro a Starswirl.

La expresión de Akavar cambio al escuchar el nombre de Starswirl.

-¡entonces que mi antiguo mentor que intento detenerme hace años te envía a ti para hacer lo que el no logro!-dijo Akavar riéndose

-¡solo lo venciste porque lo envenenaste y es hora de que tu sed de poder se acabe!-respondió Vinyl.

-¡ahora hablas como el aquel día y yo te responderé lo que le respondí a él, no importa como, pero yo conseguiré ser el ser más poderoso que jamás haya existido y no dejare que nada ni nadie se interponga!

-¡¿que no ves que tu locura enviara a este mundo a su final?! ¡¿Que acaso no te importan la vida de millones de inocentes?!

-¡sacrificare los que deba para lograr mis objetivos!

-¡¿entonces solo enviaras a la extinción a más de una especie solo por tu maldita avaricia?!-respondió Vinyl furiosa.

-¡si así debe ser, así será y no habrá nada que puedas hacer para detenerme!

Un rayo de energía oscura fue disparado hacia Vinyl pero la monarca infernal lo esquivo respondiendo al ataque con un proyectil de fuego que fue bloqueado por un escudo mágico que rodeaba a Akavar.

Akavar se abalanzó sobre Vinyl tomando la forma de una sombra, Vinyl recibía golpes sin saber de dónde la atacaban, la reina del infierno invocó su lanza y con esta invocó una barrera de fuego alrededor suyo que provocó que Akavar volviera a su forma original, Vinyl aprovechó la oportunidad para contraatacar lanzando una estocada contra Akavar, el unicornio esquivo el ataque y se teletransporto hasta el ámbar oscuro del cual absorbió mas energía hasta que de su lomo surgieron dos alas esqueléticas, Akavar se estaba volviendo alicornio, una vez obtuvo sus alas incompletas se lanzó contra Vinyl tratando de embestirla, Vinyl invoco sus alas de fuego para poder combatir contra Akavar.

Mientras la pelea entre Akavar y Vinyl sucedía Ame, Trixie y FireRune se acercaban al ámbar corrupto para desactivarlo.

-¡¿cómo se neutraliza esta cosa?!-pregunto FireRune analizando el artefacto.

-Trixie creé que debe ser con algún hechizo, pero la pregunta es ¿con cuál?

-¡encontré un libro, crees que sirva!?-dijo Ame

Ame le paso el libro a Trixie quien empezó a analizar el libro en busca de algún hechizo que pudiera ayudar.

Vinyl y Akavar libraban un duelo de magia en el que ambos se disparaban proyectiles tratando de derribarse mutuamente, finalmente Vinyl le acertó con un proyectil de fuego a Akavar y acto seguido lo embistió clavándole su lanza, pero Akavar no sintió nada.

-¡creo que olvide mencionar que el Ámbar corrupto me protege!-dijo Akavar con una sonrisa burlona.

Akavar invocó una espada a dos manos y con esta aparto la lanza de Vinyl y la empujó con un hechizo, antes de que Vinyl callera al suelo, veloz como un rayo Akavar embistió a Vinyl enterrándole su espada en el abdomen y dejándola clavada a la pared con la espada.

Al impactar con la pared la Vinyl escupió un poco de sangre pues era inmortal mas no era inmune al dolor.

-¡espérame aquí un momento, iré a ver que hacen tus camaradas!-dijo Akavar mientras soltaba una risa maliciosa

Akavar camino en dirección a Trixie, FireRune y Ame se abalanzaron sobre él para tratar de darle tiempo a Trixie, pero Akavar se volvía más poderoso cada minuto que pasaba, mientras Ame y FireRune luchaban contra Akavar Vinyl intentaba desencajar el mandoble que la unía a la pared, el mandoble empezó a salir lentamente del abdomen de Vinyl pero cada centímetro era una tortura.

Trixie encontró el hechizo que desactivaba el ámbar y se disponía a realizarlo cuando Akavar aparto a FireRune y a Ame, para ir contra Trixie, la unicornio cerro el libro y corrió alejándose de Akavar para poder realizar el hechizó pero, era imposible si la perseguía, Ame y Firerune volvieron a atacar enterrándole sus espadas a Akavar, el cual se enfureció y a FireRune de un golpe lo arrojo contra la pared y a Ame la atrapo con su magia la pegaso escapo lanzando un tajo con su espada directo a la cara de Akavar, Ame lo acababa de dejar tuerto.

Vinyl finalmente logro desenterrar el mandoble y después de recuperarse del dolor levanto su lanza con su magia e impulsándose con sus alas embistió a Akavar capturándolo como el la había capturado hace un momento, acto seguido Vinyl desenfundo la daga redentora y le enterró la ardiente hoja de la daga a Akavar, debilitando al alicornio con el poder de la daga.

-¡TRIXIE DESACTIVA EL AMBAR AHORA!-grito Vinyl.

Trixie tomo el libro de hechizos y comenzó a realizar el hehizo, Akavar reaccionó con furia y se libró de la lanza de Vinyl empujándola con un hechizo, el alicornio corrió contra Trixie pero Vinyl se lanzó sobre el apuñalándolo varias veces con la redentora, el alicornio azoto a Vinyl contra la pared y acto seguido trato atacar a Trixie pero Ame y FireRune lo embistieron derribándolo, Trixie termino de realizar el hechizo provocando que el ámbar se desestabilizara, y con él la isla entera, Akavar se quitó a los dos pegasos de encima y furioso quiso atacar a Trixie una vez más pero fue embestido por Vinyl, el ataque de Vinyl provocó que Akavar chocara contra el ámbar corrupto provocando una reacción en cadena, el artefacto comenzó a transmitirle poder a Akavar a una velocidad peligrosa, el alicornio no podía escapar pues estaba capturado por el campo magnético del ámbar corrupto, Vinyl vio como la piel del alicornio se incineraba lentamente por el exceso de energía oscura que entraba en el sin control alguno, al final Akavar tendría el poder que tanto deseaba pero sería destruido por este mismo poder, Ame se acercó a Vinyl mientras esta observaba a Akavar.

-¡tenemos que salir de aquí ya!-dijo Ame

Vinyl reacciono y ella Ame, Trixie y Firerune comenzaron a correr por donde habían venido, mientras Akavar se desintegraba vivo lentamente, una vez llegaron al Son of the Wind, partieron lo más rápido que podía el barco, mientras la isla se derrumbaba a su alrededor, el corazón del mundo se hundía en las profundidades del océano llevándose consigo a Akavar y el ámbar corrupto.

El techo del rio subterráneo descendía rápidamente incluso hubo un momento que creyeron que no lograrían salir, pero justo cuando el techo de la caverna tiro la bandera de Equestria de la punta del mástil mayor el barco salió al campo de piedras, una vez lograron salir del campo de rocas y pasar a mar abierto amarraron las velas y contemplaron como la isla conocida como corazón del mundo desaparecía en las profundidades del océano llevándose para siempre al ámbar corrupto.

Se había acabado Vinyl había cumplido la promesa que le había hecho a Starswirl antes de su muerte.

-tu voluntad esta hecha maestro ahora puedes descansar en paz-dijo Vinyl en voz baja mientras se recargaba en el barandal de la popa del barco.

Detrás de ella se encontraban Ame, Trixie, FireRune y Octavia.

-¿ahora adonde iremos?-pregunto Octavia abrazando a Vinyl.

Vinyl se tomó un momento, bajo la vista y vio su reflejo en el agua del mar, ahora era completamente libre podía vivir feliz por la eternidad solo tenía una cosa más que hacer, Vinyl bajo al camarote del capitán y preparo una poción después de esto regreso a la cubierta y con todos sus amigos presentes dijo.

-antes que nada me gustaría que tomaran esto, es una receta que estuve preparando desde antes de abrir el portal a este mundo, esta poción la hice en base al hechizo de vida eterna de Starswirl, cuando el me transmitio su poder también me dio su sabiduría gracias a eso pude hacer esto, mi propia fuente de la vida, solo bébanlo y vivirán eternamente, por favor no quiero quedarme sola, ya que yo soy inmortal y ustedes no.

Octavia tomó el frasco entre sus cascos y antes de tomarlo miro a Vinyl y le sonrió, después de ella siguió Trixie, después FireRune y al final Ame, una vez todos tomaron la poción, Vinyl dijo.

-Ame no habías dicho algo de tu ciudad natal.

-así es Vinyl.

-pues llévanos.

-en ese caso zarpemos-respondió Ame tomando el timón del son of Wind y dirigiendo el barco dirección al norte a lo que sería el nuevo hogar.

* * *

><p><strong>el final ya esta a la vuelta de la esquina, así que les voy dando gracias a todos ustedes por haberle dado una oportunidad a mi fanfic.<strong>


	35. epilogo

Epilogo

El navio son of the wind atraco en el muelle abandonado de lo que antiguamente fue la ciudad de Villa Fleur, antiguo hogar de Ame, la ciudad estaba en ruinas pero todavía conservaba parte de su antiguo esplendor, el Chateau d'Argent (chateau: castillo en francés), se levantaba conservando su antiguo esplendor mas no era habitable, las calles de la ciudad estaban completamente cubiertas de hierba, Ame los guió hasta, un callejón dentro del castillo que aparentemente no tenía salida,

-es aquí-dijo Ame dirigiéndose a la pared de ladrillo, una vez frente a esta presionó 5 ladrillos en un orden especifico, esto provocó que la pared descendiera mostrando unas escaleras que daban a un gran salón, el lugar estaba en perfecto estado, había una gran mesa de roble, cuadros, alfombras y varios banderines rojos con la fleur de lis en ellos, Vinyl, Octavia y FireRune se pasearon por el lugar, mientras Ame observaba un antiguo cuarto en el que había una lista con nombres tachados y frente a esta lista había un cuadro en el que estaban el padre y la madre de Ame.

Vinyl encontró el cuarto y al notar tristeza en Ame se acercó a ella

-Ame, te encuentras bien?-pregunto Vinyl

-si… ¿Vinyl vas a necesitar el barco?

-el barco… no ¿porque preguntas?-contesto Vinyl.

-tengo que irme por un tiempo-respondió Ame.

-y que harás?-pregunto Vinyl confundida.

-todavía tengo un asunto que terminar, por favor dile a los demás, adiós de mi parte-dijo Ame tomando una especie de mapa enrollado.

Vinyl no cuestiono más y Ame salió del antiguo templo de su familia, cuando se dirigía al barco por las solitarias calles de la ciudad la alcanzo FireRune.

-¡Ame, no te vayas!

-tengo que hacerlo FireRune- respondió Ame sin parar de caminar.

-entonces déjame ir contigo.

-no, FireRune tengo que hacer esto sola.

Ame abordo el barco dejando a FireRune en tierra pero antes de partir le dijo.

-no te preocupes, volveré.

El barco empezó a avanzar con Ame al timón, FireRune solo lo vio alejarse desde el muelle.

-esta vez, si volveré-susurró Ame dedicándole una última mirada a su amado.

Mientras Ame partía Trixie Octavia y Vinyl se reunían en lo que parecía el comedor del templo familiar.

-por fin somos libres de hacer lo que nuestras almas anhelen-dijo Trixie.

- y nada podrá cambiarlo- dijo Octavia mirando a Vinyl.

-logre recuperar lo que perdí y gane amistades muy valiosas- dijo Vinyl

Esa noche toda la compañía festejo, porque finalmente eran libres para elegir su propio camino una vez más, incluso FireRune festejo, porque aunque Ame se había ido sabían que regresaría, la eternidad les aguardaba un gran futuro, ahora eran una familia y nada podía cambiar eso.

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p><strong>aquí termina mi primer fanfic y como ya había disco les agradesco a todos por darle la oportunidad a mi trabajo. por apoyarlo, por comentar que de verdad que un comentario anima mucho, en todo caso espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo, pronto subiré mi próximo fanfic espero verlos haya , y ya para acabar, gracias a todos por leer mi fanfic, broohof y hasta la próxima vez.<strong>


End file.
